Naruto of the Light: Story of a Protagonist
by Silversentiment
Summary: Naruto journey takes a turn when he is given a Keyblade. NaruxXion and other pairings.
1. Light that Travels

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**This chapter has been reedited on 9/25/10**

**AN: I have officially played and beaten every kingdom hearts game that has came out. That includes Days and BBS (BBS in Japanese and in English). I currently am waiting for Re:Coded and KH3D to come out.**

**This story is an alternate universe story in which the world of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts intertwine. So some things will be a little different. It takes place in Shipudden and around Kingdom Hearts Days.**

**This story is a light Naruto story. I thought it would only be fare to try to make one with him following the light sense my other stories (Number 15 The Flawless Military and Naruto the Heathen of Nulistic Darkness) are dark Naruto stories.**

**Unlike my other story I think a Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/ Naruto soundtrack will be necessary for this one**

**%/%**

**Song: Ventus theme song**

_A fatal purpose of pure belief, a place where dreams cross with reality. A spacious realm on the brink of oblivion. Through there actions lead destiny and promises._

_Light the ultimate source of purity. A light that is pure can shine through even the darkest darkness. The light so comforting and warm it welcomes anyone who walks its path… although the path of light leaves many scars._

_Darkness the ultimate source of anger and power. Darkness is always there and is forever changing. Its cold silence comforts the misguided and gives them purpose. A path that holds only one pair of footsteps, for darkness is a lonely road._

_Light thinks it is absolute. Darkness thinks it is always the answer. Both are attributes of pure contradiction. Without darkness there is no light and without light no one will ever find their way out of the dark. _

_A strong heart that is true to its self can be suitable for light. But a heart filled with hate and vengeance can create strong darkness. _

_The story that is told now is one of great importance. It is a tale about… well I cant really tell you._

**Song end**

%/%

Naruto laid in his bed happy to be back in his village. It has been three years sense he left to train with Jiraiya. Through his adventures with the toad mountain sage he witnessed a lot of events that a normal person could never say they have saw. One of the memories was the vastest of all. It was the last time he saw his teammate.

%/%

**Flashback**

Naruto came back from the hot springs. Looking around he saw that his sensei has already set up camp. He went inside a tent that looked like a toad. He stared as he saw is sensei putting the finishing touches on his book. Jiraiya turned around to see the smiling Jinchuriki. "Naruto you're just in time to read the finishing touches on my new novel" Jiraiya said cheerfully.

"A new novel, I thought you were finishing the third make out paradise book?"  
Naruto asked.

"I still am but I took a break. I have been working on this side project ever sense we got Tsunade to be Hokage" Jiraiya said. He handed the book to Naruto. Naruto was shocked to see the illustration on the cover. It was a picture of him, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. the book was titled the tail of Naruto Uzamaki book one. "A story about me?" Naruto said completely star struck.

"Yeah your own book, I spoke to Kakashi and some of the villagers about your adventures. They may not be one hundred percent accurate but I think you will like some of the new kicks in this book" Jiraiya said. Naruto opened the book to the front page to see him as a baby. He briefly read the first page and was amazed at all the detail of his past.

"How did you get all this? It's awesome but I doubt the villagers pay this much attention to me for t to be this accurate" Naruto said.

"I had to ask a more personal person to you about this. You should know who I'm talking about" Jiraiya said chuckling.

"You must have asked Iruka sensei" Naruto said his voice starting to pick up and his face getting more excited. Jiraiya gave him a simple nod.

"This is awesome. Now I will be famous" Naruto said with glee.

"Hold on there Mr. High sprung I am not publishing this book until later. Consider it a gift when you become Hokage" Jiraiya said.

"But that will take forever"

"Even so it's worth it. You would get a lot more readers if you were Hokage"

Naruto bowed his head in defeat "I guess your right".

"There is some Ramón on the table. You might want to eat it before it gets cold" Jiraiya said.

Later that night Naruto woke up (Naruto with orange and blue jumpsuit not Shipudden). He went to the woods for some training. He always felt that he needed to be one step above Jiraiya when it came to training. He ran threw the forest jumping from tree to tree Swinging from vine to vine like if he was Tarzan.

He heard laughter coming from a distance. He looked down to see a hooded man running through the forest. He jumped down and tried to catch him but the hooded man disappeared. Naruto then looked down to see a book on the ground. It was a hard covered book with a strange cross like symbol on it. "Another side another story" Naruto read the front cover. He then opened the book. The book flashed a purple light. Naruto immediately dropped the book. Just then more laughter was echoed through out the forest. Naruto immediately drew out his kunai. "Show your self!" Naruto demanded. The bushes started to rumble. Out from the darkness from the forest came the unexpected. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said astonished to see his rouge former teammate. The Sasuke in question was wearing his black outfit he wore in the Chunin Exams. Sasuke only laughed at Naruto as he summoned an all black sword from the shadows. He pointed his sword at Naruto.

**Song: 13****th**** Reflection**

"What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke then ran towards Naruto chuckling evilly. He slashed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto used a substitution Jutsu. Naruto then appeared in a tree. "So this is how you wanna play huh" Naruto said using the hand signs for shadow clone jutsu. 20 Naruto's then appeared from thin air all surrounding Sasuke. they all charged at Sasuke. Sasuke only chuckled as he raised his sword to the sky and summoned lightning to destroy the clones. He then looked up to see Naruto jumping down with a chakra spiral in his hand. "RASENGAN!" he shouted as the attack hit Sasuke. Sasuke then surged black electricity threw out his body and shocked Naruto. Naruto immediately pulled back.

Sasuke then growled as he slashed a wave of black electricity at Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way. He then summoned 15 more shadow clones which all ran and jumped to attack Sasuke. Sasuke only chuckled as he slashed a wave of black electricity at the clones destroying them. Naruto attempted to use Rasengan once more but this time Sasuke surged black lighting through his hand and grabbed Naruto's hand. He then stabbed Naruto in the heart. Naruto felt his life coming to an end. His sight went black and he heard his voice giving him two options.

"_**Die here or chose to keep fighting" **_

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP" Naruto shouted as his body glowed white light (Before he learned to go four tails). The light forced Sasuke to jump back. When Naruto got up he was holding a Keyblade completely white and red with a tail as a keychain. It looked similar to the lion heart Keyblade but a fox version (Keyblade Name: Prophecy). "What's this?" Naruto asked. The voice echoed through his head _**"The guide that will show you the way to light".**_

Naruto then went into his fighting stance (Holds Keyblade side ways while in front of him). Sasuke ran towards him with his sword filled with black lightening. Naruto held his Keyblade forward and shot a beam of light at Sasuke's heart. The Sasuke in question started to disappear.

**Song End**

Naruto then looked at his Keyblade and noticed it started to disappear. He then looked around to see if anyone else was there. He turned around to see nothing. "Look to hard and you might not like what you find" said a strangely polite voice. Naruto turned around to see the guy in black from before. He was a little taller then Naruto. Naruto noticed he was holding the book that he found on the floor. "Hey wait" Naruto said but was too late. The being teleported away.

**Flashback End:**

**%/%**

"_That was the last time I saw Sasuke and the last time I saw that weapon. I know that couldn't have been the real Sasuke… then again a lot of things went weird that day" _Naruto thought.

Naruto got up to go the bathroom to take a leek. As he began to unzip his pants he heard something in the shower He opened the curtain to see nothing there. He then looked on the ground to see a shadow moving inside the ground. "What?" Naruto immediately drew his Kunai out. The shadow then took the form of a creature that was short and all black with yellow beety eyes. The creature jumped in the air. Naruto threw a Kunai at the creature and destroyed it. More and more heartless appeared. Naruto threw more Kunai at the cretins. One of the creatures that were blue instead of black ran outside. Naruto quickly got dressed and went outside. The creature took the form of a moving shadow on the floor and ran away to the forest. Naruto chased the creature outside of the village. Little did he know he was being watched by Jiraiya. "So its time" the toad mountain sage said under his breath.

Naruto ran outside of the village. The creature resurfaced from the ground. "What do you guys want" Naruto shouted. Just then a dark portal appeared in front of him. He saw a boy about his height. He was wearing a black and red body suit. He had an all black mask that covered his whole face. "Naruto" the boy said with his dark smooth voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted.

"You seek the existence know as Sasuke don't you?" the unnamed boy said.

"Sasuke? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto shouted.

"Irrelevant… you should be more concerned with your self Jinchuriki" the unknown boy said with no emotion in his voice once so ever.

"Shut up" Naruto said charging into battle. His Kunai turned into a Keyblade and he slashed the unknown boy. The boy disappeared and reappeared behind him. Naruto then noticed he was holding a Keyblade. "I see… so now you have a Keyblade" the masked boy said. The masked boy raised his hand and summoned more blue creatures from nothingness. "Decimate him" the masked boy said. Naruto swung his Keyblade with great force. He sliced and diced the creatures until there was noting left.

The masked boy then summoned a Keyblade of his own. "You aroused my interest Jinchuriki. I wonder how strong you really are" the masked boy said walking slowly toward Naruto. Just then another dark portal appeared. This time it was a boy wearing a similar body suit with silver hair. He slashed the masked man and went into his fighting stance. The masked boy then jumped back and went into his fighting stance.

**SONG: Riku Theme**

"You… Mickey told me you were destroyed" the silver haired boy said.

"Darkness can never truly be destroyed" the masked boy said. The silver haired boy then opened a dark portal. He then quickly appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out. "I can't have you interfere" the silver male said. He then threw Naruto threw the dark portal.

"I can't allow someone like you to exist. There is enough darkness in this universe" the silver haired male said.

"Are you still afraid of the dark or are you just ashamed that you could not save your friend from eternal slumber" the masked boy said.

"That's enough" Riku said jumping in the air and blasting a dark fire ball at the boy. The masked boy slashed threw the fire ball. "Sora shall sleep forever. The world will be taken over by darkness. Not even you can stop it" the masked boy said teleporting behind the silver haired boy. He slashed threw the silver haired body reverting him back to his normal state (KH1 Outfit). "You use the darkness and you still fear it, how pathetic. I will leave you to your own self pity" the masked boy said teleporting away.

The silver haired boy was trying to catch his breath. "There is no way I will let you win. This is not over. My friend will wake up no matter what I have to do" the silver haired boy said.

**Riku Song End**eH

**%/%**

Naruto woke up in a small room. He was surrounded by three strangers. One was a husky boy with a red shirt over a white one. He had a spiky flattop with a red headband over it. The girl was small skinny with an orange shirt and light brown pants. She was a brunette. The tallest one was a boy wearing campo pants and a campo vest. He had a black shirt under the vest. "You're awake" the girl said.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"Your in Twighlight town" the girl said.

"Who are you?" asked the husky boy.

"I'm Naruto… Naruto Uzamaki"

**AN: As of the moment this story is my main story along with Naruto the heathen of Nulistic darkness. flawless military is still up and running but I need to do some major reediting.**

**New readers please review and send your feedback. As of now I am looking over my work and reposting the chapters for this and Naruto the flawless Military (seeing as I don't have a Beta reader). **


	2. New Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Wow I actually finished this chapter faster then what I thought. **

**%/%**

**Twighlight Town**

"Naruto?" the girl said in shock. Naruto looked at the confused girl. "Is it my name that confuses you?" he asked.

"Not at all it is just that… never mind. My name is Olette" the girl said.

"I'm Pence nice to meet you Naruto" the husky kid said. The kid wearing campo just looked at the boy in disgust. "Hmmh" he made a snobbish glare and went outside. Naruto just stared at the campo boy who left. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that at first" Pence said.

Naruto then looked to his left to see his cloths neatly folded. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"We found you in the forest. You slept here for a week" Pence said.

"Your cloths were dirty so I cleaned them for you" Olette said.

"Thank you. Do you know how I can get back home?" Naruto asked.

"Were do you live?" asked Pence.

"I live in the Hidden Leaf Village in the fire country" Naruto said. Pence and Olette stared at Naruto with a puzzled look. "You don't know about Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"No offense but I have never heard of such a place" Olette said. Naruto sighed he never thought he would be so far away from home that no one would have an idea of where or what Konoha is. Konoha is one of the most well known villages in the planet and these strange people never heard of it.

Naruto got up and grabbed his cloths. He put them on starting with his pants and ending with his headband. He then noticed he had no Shriken or Kunai. Pence had a puzzled look on her face. "What does that symbol on your head mean?" Pence asked.

"Oh this thing, this means that I am a leaf shinobi" Naruto said. Pence eyes widened "Wait you're a ninja!" Pence said his voice raising with excitement. "Yup I am a Leaf Genin" Naruto said with pride.

"If your a ninja do you know any ninja tricks" Olette said her face lighting up with excitement. "Yup!" Naruto put his hands in the sign for shadow clone. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted as he created three of him. Pence and Olette looked at the three Naruto's and hade feelings of shock and slight fear.

"Wait your triplets" Pence said.

"No it's not like that. This is my Shadow Clone Jutsu. I can make clones of myself" Naruto said.

"Are they permanent" Olette said.

"Well not really" Naruto said breaking his Jutsu. The two Naruto's next to him disappeared into smoke. Pence and Olette turned around to see there campo friend coming back into the club house. "Impressive moves kid" the campo kid said now interested in Naruto. Naruto just glared at the boy.

"Hey don't look at me like that" the campo boy said. Naruto's glare tightened.

"Look maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Look I'm Hayner" the campo boy said extending his hand for a hand shake. Naruto looked at Hayner and then turned his attention to Pence and Olette who were giving him the signal to shake his hand. "Naruto" Naruto said shaking Hayner's hand.

"How about we show you around town" Hayner said with a smile.

**%/%**

**Traverse Town:**

The silver haired boy sat on a staircase in Traverse Town Market District. He was approached by short humanoid mouse creature. He had all red out fit with many pockets and zippers. Round ears and a huge friendly smile. "Gosh Riku I find it strange that were meeting up so early" the humanoid mouse said.

"Your majesty I think he is getting worse" Riku said.

"I told you before Riku you can call me Mickey" said the newly revealed Mickey. "Anyway how are you and DIZ progressing?"

"Little to none. Ever sense he fell a sleep after the battle with Xehanort's heartless he has been sleep with no fidgeting or any signs of waking up" Riku said.

"And there is still the question about the Organization. With Sora now sleep they are more likely to become more active" Mickey said.

"I don't think that is a fight we can win. There are 13 of them and only 2 of us. Eventually we will fall victim to there onslaught. Not to mention the resurfacing of Vanitas" Riku said.

"Vanitas is back?" Mickey asked.

"Yes … it was in the ninja world where I spotted him. I have reason to believe he is not working alone" Riku said.

"Who do you think he is working for" Mickey said.

"I have no clue. My suspicions say it is someone from that world. I don't really know the mechanics of how that world works to come up with a full assumption" Riku said.

"Gosh this sure is troublesome" Mickey said putting his hand on his head.

"There is another Keyblade wielder" Riku said.

"Who is it" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I left him in the forest in Twilight Town and when I got there he was gone" Riku said.

"He must be the second hero of light" Mickey said.

"A second Hero I thought Sora was the Hero of light?" Riku said in shock.

"It is true that Sora is the hero of light. But sense he was put to sleep the light has been passed down to someone else. Ether way this boy must be found" Mickey said.

"Will do Mickey, I just have one question" Riku said.

"What is it" Mickey said.

"What is a Jinchuriki?" Riku asked. Mickey eyes widened from the question.

**%/%**

Hayner took Naruto and company to Market Street: Station Heights. "This is Market Street" Hayner said. Naruto looked around the area. He saw a bag on a carriage. He then looked at the help wanted signs. "Here you can mostly find help wanted signs. Sense this town is short on people there is always a job waiting for anyone who needs one" Pence said. They then started to walk up the hill until something caught Naruto's eye. Naruto looked at a poster that said the struggle draws near. "The struggle draws near?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah that's just talking about the struggle tournament tomorrow" Pence said.

"What's a struggle?" Naruto asked.

"It's a friendly bout with struggle sticks" Hayner said as he pulled out his struggle sword. "We use these swords to wear out or opponents so we can collect there prize balls" Hayner said. Naruto still had a puzzled look on his face.

"Look how about you join the tournament tomorrow and find out for yourself" Hayner said.

"But I have to find my way back to the village" Naruto said.

"Your village is probably a long ways away from here. How about you stay here for awhile and I will pay for your train ticket a few days from now" Hayner said.

"Are you even sure that his village is even on the tra…" Pence could not finish his sentence because Hayner quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

"So is it a plan" Hayner said with a cheesy smile. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not. This struggle thing sounds like fun anyway" Naruto said. He and Hayner shook hands once again.

They headed to the station plaza.

"This is the Station Plaza. This is where you can get on the train" Pence said. Just then they saw a short cloaked figure run pass them. It was being chased by these white creatures. The cloaked figure ran threw a dark portal and disappeared. The white creatures that was chasing it turned there attention to Naruto and company.

"UMM I don't think they look to friendly" Pence said.

"AH who cares I'll take care of them" Hayner said rushing into battle with his struggle sword. Just then a huge creature appeared holding a hammer (Berserker Nobody). Hayner immediately paused in fear. "Holy crap!" he said as he could have sworn he just shit his pants.

The berserker grabbed his hammer and jumped in the sky. Naruto immediately summoned his Keyblade. Hayner, Pence and Olette eyes widened at the summoned Keyblade. Olette thought _"So he has one two. He is just like that boy from before." _

**Song: Twighlight Town Battle Theme**

Naruto created three clones of himself. He jumped in the air with his Keyblade. The berserker descended down with his hammer facing down. Two of the three Naruto clones grabbed the berserkers hammer and hit him in the head with it. The real Naruto slashed threw the berserker destroying it. The other white creatures then surrounded Naruto and the gang. Naruto's clones circled around his three friends. They slashed threw all the white creatures. More and more white creatures appeared. Naruto created more and more clones and they all jumped the white creatures. They slashed sliced and diced threw the swarm of creatures with ease. No more creatures appeared. All the Naruto clones disappeared.

**Song End**

"WOW that was amazing" Pence said.

"No sweat those guys were weak" Naruto said with a cheesy smile.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Hayner asked.

"I mostly learned by watching others fight. But my sensei's also taught me some unique tricks" Naruto said.

"You gotta show me some of your moves dude" Hayner said.

"Maybe later, right now I am hungry" Naruto said.

"Then let's get you some food" Olette said.

**30 minutes later**

Naruto, Hayner, Pence and Olette were eating ice cream on top of the station. "What is this Ice Cream called?" Naruto asked.

"This is sea-salt Ice Cream. It's the best" Pence said. Hayner then raised his ice cream to the sky. "To our new friend Naruto who kicks ass and takes names."

"Hey you give me too much credit" Naruto said, the three then bursted out into laughter. All except Olette who was thinking _"If you have that weapon I hope you use it for good because I seen some terrible things happen because of that weapon."_

**%/%**

**Organization 13 Theme Song**

**World that never was: Round Room**

13 cloaked beings sat in there respective chairs. All of there faces were covered by a hood. "It seems the light has passed down to the next hero" said a cloaked figure with a dark angry British accent. He was bulky and had his arms folded.

"This makes the game more interesting. A new card has been drawn" said a cloaked figure with a lighter British accent. He had one leg over the other and was holding cards.

"Not to mention he is a Jinchuriki" said another cloaked figure with a monotone voice. He was holding a rose in his right hand and smelling it.

"It was you who approached him last Zexion" said the bulky British cloaked male.

"Yes… he had the Keyblade back then but it has not resurfaced until now" said the polite voiced male now reveled to be Zexion.

"Fascinating… then that means the turn of events resurfaced a bright light within his heart" said a slouching cloaked figure his voice is that of a scientist.

"What does it matter? It is not like a little toy like that can do any damage" said a cloaked female.

"As if, him being a Jinchuriki and having a Keyblade is two flavors that should not mix" said a skinny cloaked guy with an older Californian surfer accent. He took a drag of his cigarette.

"It would not be wise to underestimate this one" said a slouching cloaked figure with an icy cold tone of voice.

"The question now is who will be the one to go after him" said a younger teenage cloaked boy.

"Not it" said a whiny voiced one who was leaning back in his chair.

"As if, I say that we send Demyx sense he so desperately does not want to go" said the California accented one.

"No way! I will screw it all up" said the whiny voiced one now revealed as Demyx.

"Graghhhh! I will go. I have been waiting for a fight for the longest" said the bulky British one.

"GENTLEMEN!" Everyone turned there attention to the cloaked being on the highest chair. "I have decided Axel will be the one to go" said the cloaked being in the highest chair. His was filled with bass and he sounded tired.

"No fair" said the female.

"Oh come on Larxene you cant have all the fun can you. Just leave it to me. I will give the Keyblade Jinchuriki a hot work out, got it memorized" said the skinny cloaked one revealed as Axel.

**%/%**

**Agrabah:**

A short cloaked figure ran threw the streets of Agrabah. The person in question was being chased by those creatures in white. The person found itself cornered by these creatures. It summoned a Kingdom Key Keyblade and went into battle. It slashed threw the creatures with ease. More and more creatures started to appear. The cloaked being shot a ragnorock out of the tip of it's Keyblade. It then started to pant under the pressure. "I can't keep this up. I will surely die at the rate I'm going" the cloaked being said its voice a girls. She then opened a dark portal. Perhaps I will have better luck in another world" she said as she went threw the portal.

**AN: All members of the Organization are still alive because Chain of Memories never happened. I will touch more on that later. This stories pairings is **

**Naruto X Xion **

**Riku X Namine (Unknown at the moment)**

**Pence X Olette (Touch only briefly)**

**Xigbar X Larxene**


	3. Loser

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Revised: 10/16/10**

**AN: As you probably k now I am looking over my work to correct any errors and anything I missed adding in, nothing to drastic to change the story. I touched more on Roxas, Axel and Xion in the Authors Note at the end of this chapter.**

**%/%**

**Twighlight Town: Usual Spot**

Naruto woke up the next mourning. Him being the only one in the club house at this time he decided to get something to eat. It was a good thing Olette brought him some instant ramen. He micro waved it and started eating. Before he can make it to his third bite Pence walked in. "Hey ninja boy what's shaking" Pence said trying to sound cool.

Naruto looked at his husky friend and gave him a hand shake. He then sat down next to Naruto. "So how are things so far" he asked.

"Cant complain although I am a little home sick it's noting. I have been away from my home for lounger periods of time" Naruto said.

"What's it like in your village?" Pence asked.

"It's a great place if you like being busy. Or Hokage makes sure all the shinobi are always working on some sort of mission. Some of the villagers are real dicks but some are cool. In away I guess you can say it is a very situational place to live" Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Pence asked.

"It is possible that my village can go to war. So we always try to be ready in case an attack breaks out" Naruto said.

"Have you ever been in a war?" Pence asked.

"Yeah… it was 3 years ago when a guy named Orochimaru attacked with his sound village. I fought a guy named Gaara who is like me in many ways. We lived the same type of harsh beginning. In the end Gaara turned out OK, but that was not all that happened in our village. Or Hokage died in the assault" Naruto said his voice getting more serious.

"Wow it must be tuff to lose your leader" Pence said with sorrow in his voice.

"That was hard but finding a replacement was harder. I had to deal with a stubborn old hag who tries her hardest to be young. In the end she agreed to become the fifth Hokage and she hated the job ever sense" Naruto said his voice getting less serious.

"You must have had a lot of adventures" Pence said.

"You don't know the half of it" Naruto said. Just then Olette entered the club house. "You guys alright?" she asked.

"Yup" Naruto said.

"Good Hayner is waiting for us in the Struggle Arena" Olette said. Naruto put his hand on his head. "That's right that tournament was today" he said. Olette then gave him his cloths which she washed and dried. Naruto put them on and exited the usual spot.

**%/%**

Naruto, Pence and Olette headed to the struggle arena. There they saw Hayner glaring down a boy with a long white vest and a black beanie. He was accompanied by a tall tan skinned male with brown hair wearing a short sleeved red shirt and saggy blue jeans, and a girl who was short with pale skin and silver hair; she had blue short sleeved shirt and white pants.

The boy with the beanie turned his attention to Hayner's approaching group. "Oh look its fat ass and ditsy" he said insulting them. Pence pouted in anger and Olette just ignored the insult. "It looks like you losers brought a friend. I guess this chicken wuss has come to cheer you on Hayner" the boy in the beanie said.

"On the contrary he has come to compete" Hayner said.

"Hahahahah you think this peace of shit can struggle" the boy with the beanie said. Naruto grabbed Seifer by the collar. "I don't like name calling. I will fuck you up you little peace of shit" he said intimidating the boy. The referee came over. "Break it up break it up. Save all the violence for the ring" the referee said breaking the fight up. The beanie boy dusted off his jacket vest. "When we battle your history" he said.

Naruto then turned his attention to Hayner. "That's Seifer. He is last years struggle champion" Hayner said.

"He does not look like much" Naruto said.

"Don't underestimate him he is really strong" Hayner said.

"You forget Hayner that I am strong as well" Naruto said.

"I already registered you" Hayner said. Naruto shook his hand and grabbed a struggle sword. "This is going to be fun."

They all stood outside the arena while the referee explained the rules. "The rules are simple. Who ever floors there opponent first is the victor. There will be no outside weapons involved. The winner gets the 8th year annual Struggle trophy" he said as he showed a tale blue trophy that held four balls with the collars Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. The crowd cheered.

"The first match will be Twighlights ruff house and local attitude problem Hayner Vs a new comer completely out of no where Naruto." Naruto and Hayner both got up. There both starred at each other. Hayner smirked "Make it good Naruto" he said.

"Likewise" Naruto said.

"Let the battle begin."

Hayner ran towards Naruto trying to hit him with his struggle sword. Naruto simple jumped back. He then rapidly rushed towards Hayner striking him in the stomach with his struggle stick. He then stroked Hayner in the back making him fall instantly. The crowd watched in shook as Naruto one his match with ease. "And the winner is… Naruto" the referee said shocked out of the quickness of the match. Pence jaw dropped. "He beat Hayner with out any struggle" Pence said his whole body in shook. The Beanie boy just shrugged his shoulders. "You can be him easy Seifer, ya know" said the tan skinned boy.

"Pitiful" the silver haired girl said.

"That boy is going down" Seifer said.

**%/%**

The referee came back into the ring. "Our next match is the leader of the towns disciplinary league Seifer vs one of his boys Vivi." Seifer came to the ring full of confidence. A little warlock looking creature known as Vivi entered the ring. "Get ready Vivi lets see what you learned" Seifer said with a cocky smile.

"Ready begin"

Vivi ran towards Seifer hitting him in the leg. Seifer then swung his struggle sword at Vivi. Vivi side stepped to the sky and uppercut Seifer in the jaw with his struggle sword. He then crossed blade Seifer but Seifer used his Struggle sword like a shield and pushed Vivi back. Seifer then jumped in the air and bobbed Vivi in the head. Vivi came falling to the ground. He found himself worn out on the floor with Seifer holding the tip of his struggle sword to Vivi. "And the winner is Seifer." The audience cheered loudly all except Hayner, Naruto, Pence and Olette.

"I see" Naruto said.

"I told you he is strong" Hayner said.

"It does not bother me. Hopefully he will give me some trouble or else things might get too boring" Naruto said.

**%/%**

The referee entered the ring. "Now for the final match. The town disciplinary Capitan Seifer Vs the miracle kid Naruto. Winner gets the 8th annual struggle trophy." Naruto and Seifer both entered the ring. "Are you ready loser" Seifer said. This was not good for Seifer. The one word Naruto hated through everything "Loser". The same exact word used by Sasuke.

"Your going to pay for that remark" Naruto said glaring Seifer down.

"Let the battle begin."

Naruto immediately ran towards Seifer with top speed. Seifer got ready to block Naruto's attack but Naruto whacked Seifer with all his might. Naruto then kept waking Seifer with force. Seifer eventually lost balance and fell. Naruto looked down at Seifer as he tried to get up.

"And the winner is Naruto" the referee said holding Naruto's hand up. The referee then handed Naruto the trophy. "So how does it feel to be the winner of the struggle tournament" the Referee said. Naruto walked away with the trophy. He handed it to Pence "Hold this."

Seifer finally got back up to his feet. Naruto ran up to him and punched him in the face. He then got on the floor and kept punching Seifer in the face. "I'm a loser huh" he said as he continued to pound out Seifer's face. He then got up and stomped him out. "Woes a loser now huh huh" he said full of anger. The referee was getting ready to break the fight up until a cloak figure teleported in front of him. White creatures started to appear from no where. Naruto then stopped beating Seifer up and noticed he was surrounded. Everyone else was running for there lives as the white creatures started to attack. Hayner and Pence all picked up Seifer and started to walk off. "Good luck bro" Hayner said giving Naruto the thumbs up. They started to walk away while Olette watched the battle from afar while holding the trophy.

Naruto summoned his Keyblade and immediately went into battle. He slashed threw the white creatures killing them with ease. More creatures started to appear from the ground. They were slouching and had saw like arms. Naruto attacked one of them using an air combo. He was then tackled by one that resurfaced from the ground. Naruto reacted quickly and slashed threw the nobodies. He then attacked the rest of them who were emerging from the ground. He finished the last one of by slashing right threw it. He then heard clapping.

"Great show" said a hooded figure. Naruto looked at him noticing he seen that coat before. He seen it 2 years ago when he encountered the one with the book and he saw it when someone wearing it was running away from the white creatures.

"Who are you?" Naruto said.

"Who am I you ask" the man said. He took off his hood. He had green eyes with spiky red semi long hair and red drops under his eyes. "The names Axel got it memorized" the newly revealed Axel said.

Naruto looked at Olette who was just watching the fight from afar. "Don't worry I have no intentions on hurting your girlfriend" he said sharply. "Now where were we" Axel said as he put both of his arms to the side and summoned his Chakrams. "Don't go in die on me" he said as he put both of his chakrams to his side and started to spin them in his fighting stance. Naruto went into his fighting stance.

**Song: 13****th**** Struggle: Re:COM**

"Come here I'll make it all stop" Axel said as he waited for Naruto to attack. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to create a clone. "TWO!" Axel shouted being completely surprised. Naruto and his clone ran towards Axel. "Oh no you don't" Axel said throwing one of his Chakrams at Naruto. The chakram destroyed the clone but the real Naruto was still running. He jumped in the air and brought his Keyblade down at Axel. Axel dashed out of the way. He then appeared behind Naruto with both chakrams. "Get BACK!" he shouted as he blasted Naruto with a blast of fire from his chakrams. Naruto quickly got back to his feet. He then created 6 more clones of himself. Axel smirked "This trick again" he said with an annoyed tone of voice. The Naruto clones all ran in and attacked Axel randomly. Axel used his chakrams to deal with the clones with ease. He then saw another clone come from the sky getting ready to smash his skull with the Keyblade. Axel threw a flaming chakram at the clone. What he saw next shocked him. He saw Naruto coming down with a giant sphere of energy. "RASENGAN!" he shouted. Axel quickly dashed out of the way. The blast hit the ground and knocked Axel off his feet.

Olette watched in aw as Naruto and Axel fought. Hayner and Pence came back to see the rest of the fight.

Axel quickly got to his feet. He thought _"For a beginner this kid is tuff. He might even be able to kill me if I keep taking it light on him." _

"Having fun licking your wounds" Naruto said.

"I am just getting started. Let's heat things up" Axel said as he shot a huge blast of fire Naruto's way. This took Naruto off his feet. Axel quickly dashed forward to cut threw Naruto with his chakrams. He was stopped by Naruto and his clone hitting him with a Rasengan. This sent Axel hurdling back against a wall. "Not bad Naruto" Axel said as the fight scene ended.

**Song END**

Naruto looked at Axel who was now getting back up. "Impressive but you have a long way before you can truly destroy me" Axel said.

"What are you talking about" Naruto said.

"Look behind you" Axel said. Naruto turned around to see Axel's two chakrams coming at him like a boomerang. This knocked Naruto to the ground. The chakrams went back to Axel. Axel then brought his attention to Olette. "Hey girl… when he wakes up tell him this is not over, got it memorized" he said while teleporting away.

10 minutes later Naruto got back up. He saw the worried faces of Hayner, Pence and Olette. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"That cloaked guy put you out" Pence said.

"No way I kicked his ass" Naruto said.

"It was his wheel weapon. He used it like a boomerang to knock you out" Hayner said. Naruto then got back to his feet. "Where is he?" Naruto asked getting angry.

"He said to tell you that it was not over. But he disappeared after that" Olette said.

"Dammit" Naruto said. Hayner touched his shoulder. "Don't sweat it now. You should be happy. You did win the Struggle Tournament after all."

Naruto calmed down. "I guess your right" he said.

"Let's go get some Ice cream" Pence said.

%/%

**Twighlight Town Station Tower**

The four ate there sea salt Ice cream once again. Naruto grabbed his trophy and took the jewels off of it. He gave the red one to Hayner the green one to Pence and the yellow one to Olette. He kept the blue one for himself. "We can share this victory" Naruto said as he held his jewel towards the sunset.

"How about tomorrow we go to the beach" Hayner said.

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto said.

**%/%**

**In a cave in the outskirts of the mist village**

The masked boy walked briskly inside the cave. There he saw four men all wearing black coats with red clouds on it. One of them was wearing a swirled orange mask with only his red eye showing. Another had long blond hair with a bang covering his eye. Another had spiky orange hair with many piercing. The other male was the tallest with paler blue skin and shark like features; he had a sword covered in bandages on his back.

"So you have come" said the man in the swirled mask.

"Like you said before the Keyblade master is sleep. Now a new one must bare this title" said the masked boy.

"Who is the runt" said the man with shark like features.

"He is… my new apprentice" the swirled man said.

"I take it you have revealed your self to the others" said the masked boy.

"Indeed… but now it is time you reveal your true face Vanitas" the masked man said. Vanitas took of his mask. The shark like man eyes widened "I see" he said followed by a snicker. Vanitas then put his mask back on. "Anyway I have brought you three here with me to venture to the other worlds and obtain what I seek. Saisori will command Akatsuki in our absence" the swirled face male said. He then opened up a dark portal. "Now we must go" he said walking threw the portal.

**%/%**

**World that never was**

Axel walked threw the halls of the world that never was. He saw a cloaked figure up ahead but could not detect who it was. He moved closer to see the figure. "I see you are already back from your mission" said the cloak figure his voice that of Zexion's.

"Yeah I tested that Jinchuriki. He really gave me a beaten" Axel said holding his arm.

"Perhaps you should not have taken it light" Zexion said.

"What do you know if I recall you never fought him. You let your illusion do all the work" Axel said.

"That may be true but that battle gave me a quick analysis on how he fights" Zexion said.

"And you never reported this why?" Axel said sarcastically.

"It was irrelevant info at the time. Now we know for sure he is the new hero of light" Zexion said.

"I bet you probably did not back up any of this data mister book worm" Axel said insulting the young man.

"I would not keep that tone if I were you Axel" said an approaching cloaked figure. This one was big and buff with much bass in his voice.

"Lexeaus?" Axel said.

"I don't like your tone Axel. You will not refer to Zexion that way" said the newly revealed Lexeaus.

"Or else what big guy your going to smash me or something along those lines" Axel said insulting the mans intelligence.

"Exactly… you do not know who you're messing with whelp" Lexeaus said summoning his Axe sword.

"Resulting to violence so quickly, you really are nothing but a stupid brute" Axel said laughing at the large man. Lexeaus raised his axe sword to the sky and then brought it down on Axel. The axe sword was then blocked by another cloaked figure holding it with only his hands.

"What do you want Saix? You're in my way" Lexeaus said angrily.

"I advise you end this petty dispute. As your better I suggest you leave him alone" the icy cold Saix said.

"If it is any constellation it was Axel who started it" Zexion said.

"An order is an order. You two are to leave Axel alone or else things might become a little hasty and I don't mean in a good way" Saix said.

The two started to walk away. "Enjoy yourself at the top Saix. It wont last long" Zexion said under his breath. The two vanished in the hallway leaving Axel and Saix alone.

"That was kind of close" Axel said breathing easy.

"I cannot keep covering your mess ups" Saix said.

"Remember Saix it was I who ruined Zexion, Lexeaus and Vexen's reputations so you can make it to the top. I am just weeping the benefits, got it memorized" Axel said.

"Well get this memorized old friend. The hero of light will only become stronger. It is only a matter of time before he comes after us" Saix said.

"You think I don't know that. I fought him and he is no cake walk. That kid is a monster" Axel said.

"Then he must be dealt with" Saix said.

"True enough but remember we need him alive if we are to get kingdom hearts" Axel said.

"Yes but if we keep him alive to long he will become too powerful. Right now we should work on keeping him on a steady path" Saix said.

"Agreed … having you third in command is a good jester. Being able to get rid of people like Zexion and Lexeaus would be nice" Axel said.

"Keep it under your hood. We would not like for other members to know of this" Saix said shushing Axel.

"What about the runaway? Who will be the one to track her down?" Axel asked.

"As of now I have sent dusk and the other nobodies after her. Eventually I will send someone out to get her" Saix said.

"That's good to hear" Axel said as he began to walk away. "By the way how is Roxas doing?" Saix asked.

"Right now he is just trying to take in the info about Sora one step at a time" Axel said.

"This knowledge will soon turn to resentment. He will lash out against the Keybladers in a violent disperse so he can maintain his existence" Saix said closing his eyes at the last minute.

"Isn't that what we want? Having Roxas hate them makes him the perfect weapon" Axel said with a tad bit of sarcasm and displeasure in his voice.

"Exactly" Saix said teleporting away. Axel continued to walk down the hall until he walked passed another cloaked figure. "Hey Axel what was that about having you and Saix off some of the members" said the cloaked figure with a California surfer accent.

"I take it you heard the conversation Xigbar" Axel said.

"Not that I care. This place would be more silent without some off those pricks around" Xigbar said. Axel began to walk away. Xigbar ran up to him and put his arm around his neck. "Of course if the others were to find out it might be a problem" Xigbar said evilly.

"Don't you have something else to do rather then black mail me? Why don't you fuck your whore and leave me alone" Axel said his voice getting angrier.

"Don't be so harsh flameskilits. I am just implying that I have a very loose tong and that I can be persuaded to keep my mouth shut" Xigbar said.

"What do you want?" Axel said.

"Noting much… I just want you to pay a certain sage a visit" Xigbar said.

"In other words you want me to kill him off" Axel said getting down to the point.

"Now you're getting it" Xigbar said.

"Why do you want him dead anyway?" Axel asked.

"I have reason to believe that he will try to get involved with Naruto. So I just want him out of the way. Not to mention he secretly stole the last Butterfinger and no one lays a finger on my Butterfinger" Xigbar said sarcastically.

"Your joking… you have a bigger reason for why you want him dead that you're not telling me" Axel said.

"Maybe" Xigbar said.

"Does Xemnas know about this" Axel said.

"Man Xemnas does not even know his own name. What makes you think he knows anything about this" Xigbar said.

"Then I can just tell Xemnas this little bit of info and be on my way" Axel said. He then heard Xigbar's guns click together.

"Listen dude I would not do that if I were you. May I remind you that I outrank you and your little boyfriend. Not to mention I can blast circles around you. Go ahead tell Xemnas and you will find your self missing a ball or two. Trust me I am a crack shot" Xigbar said with a sharp serious tone. For the first time in awhile Axel felt a chill down his spine. He knew the Freeshooter was a man of his word. Not to mention he has years of experience. The real question is will Xemnas even care if he found out any of this info. Out of all the members in the organization Xigbar is the one who gets away with murder.

"I'll do it" Axel said.

"That's what I thought you said" Xigbar said teleporting away.

**%/%**

**AN: for those who don't know Naruto is in the real Twighlight Town not the data one. Next chapter will contain more about Riku and why Sora fell asleep. Of course I have to focus a little on the relationships of the Organization members (Get those dirty thoughts out of your minds I mean friendships, rivalries, betrayal, ETC). As for Roxas he did not fully get to grasp a bond with Xion, neither did Axel. So that is why Axel is still involved with Saix. That means Roxas will act a little different and Axel will act more like he did in chain of memories. Also just because they were not really what you can call friends Xion still bared some small signifagence to Roxas. You will see this more in the future. As for Axel she bares a signifagence to him for the soul purpose she is one of the only ones who had the balls to betray the Organization, not to mention her mind is not polluted and evil like most of the Organization.**


	4. Approuch of the dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Nothing really to say. Hope you enjoy.**

****Jiraiya walked threw the vast meadow. _"Things has escalated pretty far. I did not think that Naruto would be drew into this mess. I blame Master Xehanort for this. The old bag of dust was just to curious for his own good. If it weren't for Orochimaru and Tsunade I would be in the same shoes as Xehanort's host" _Jiraiya thought to himself. Just then he saw a white creature appear from the depths of nothingness. "What are these things" he said as he got ready to fight.

The creature jumped in the air to tackle him. Jiraiya grabbed the creature by its head and slammed it to the ground. More and more creatures appeared. They all attempted to tackle Jiraiya. "Oh please… Ninja art Nedo Jezo" Jiraiya shouted as his hair became a spicky barricade that destroyed the creatures. _"Has Xehanort went this far"_ Jiraiya thought. A dark portal then appeared. Out from it walked Axel.

"_A corridor of darkness" _Jiraiya thought.

"I believe you are the toad mountain sage" Axel said staring at the man.

"Who wants to know?" Jiraiya said.

"Name's Axel got it memorized. You have a bounty on your head" Axel said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes … I have been sent to take you out of the picture" Axel said while summoning his chakrams. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "And that is what I intend to do" Axel said throwing his chakrams at Jiraiya. His chakrams was then deflected by a Keyblade.

Jiraiya held his Keyblade firmly (Design: Steel base with the blade being all gold with a Japanese symbol for light as the edge. The keychain was a white spiky strand of hair. Keyblade Name: Light's Mage). "It's been awhile sense I had to use this old thing. Looks like I have to get out of my retirement" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Keyblade or no Keyblade your going down" Axel said dashing into to slash threw Jiraiya. Jiraiya deflected Axel with ease forcing him back with the force of his Keyblade. Axel then blasted a huge blast of fire towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya deflected stroke his palm out and a force of wind blew away the fire. "I have to thank you. I hope you know what you just did" Jiraiya said. Axel only glared at him seeing as his attacks did not work on him.

"Sense another world presence has entered our own. Those with the Keyblade resurface. Sense you came I can now use the Keyblade. If I was powerful enough with out it just imagine what I can do with it" he said. Jiraiya then used haste and rushed forward. He quickly appeared in front of Axel. he was then slashed back by a cloaked figure holding two Keyblades.

Jiraiya then moved back. "So you have help" he said to Axel.

"How sickening" the cloaked boy said holding both his Keyblades at his side.

"Roxas why are you here?" Axel said.

"At first it was to explore this world but I wound up saving your hide" Roxas said coldly.

"I see… well then lets take care of this guy" Axel said as he went back into his fighting stance.

"Two against one. I see you guys don't play fare" Jiraiya said smiling. Axel chuckled "Engrave it in stone that you were destroyed by the furry of dancing flames" Axel said dashing towards Jiraiya.

"Hmmh" Roxas said dashing towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya put his Keyblade in the ground. He then did rapid hand signs. "EARTH STYLE SCATTERED EARTH" Jiraiya shouted as the ground broke up and shattered. Only few pieces of land remained. Axel and Roxas jumped in the air both trying to cut down Jiraiya.

"Not going to happen. Earth style meteor stream" Jiraiya said. Shattered pieces of the earth ascended in the sky. Jiraiya raised Keyblade to the sky and the meteors started to fall. The wind from the meteors was so scarce that it blew of Roxas hood.

Axel and Roxas both looked around to see that there was not many places to run. "Later" Axel said teleporting away. Roxas did the same. The meteor showered were the two nobodies were previously standing. Jiraiya looked to see nothing there. The two had escaped him.

"This has Xehanort's stench all over it" He said as he began to walk forward.

%/%

**Song: Strange Whispers**

Axel and Roxas teleported back to the castle. "I see you couldn't hack it" Xigbar said.

"Oh shut up. You never told me he was a Keyblade master" Axel said.

"Oh dear are you mad at me" Xigbar said smiling under his hood. Axel glared at Xigbar and then teleported away. Roxas then looked at Xigbar. "Hmmh" he said before teleporting away. A bulky cloaked figure walked by with his hands behind his back. "Xigbar are you torturing these poor souls" said the bold British cloaked figure.

"Not at all Xaldin I am just having a little fun" Xigbar said.

"Remember don't have too much fun. The Keyblade master is still needed" Xaldin said.

"Of course I know that. I'm not stupid" Xigbar said.

"I am probably the only member here that can read you this well. But sending Axel to fight the toad mountain sage was a punishment. You really want him gone" Xaldin said.

"He and Saix are planning to off some of the members of the Organization" Xigbar said.

"Then why didn't you take action and get rid of him yourself. You could have at least told Xemnas" Xaldin said.

"As if… what fun would that be. With this info I have Axel and Saix by the balls" Xigbar said.

"Do as you please but know this. Make sure Roxas is not harmed in the crossfire" Xaldin said.

"So how goes the search for the runaway" Xigbar said.

"She is persistent on escaping from us. But she is getting tired. I give it a couple of weeks before she completely tires out" Xaldin said.

"We must find her if we want to complete the X-Blade" Xigbar said.

**Song End**

**%/%**

**Three weeks later**

It has been three weeks sense Naruto won the Struggle tournament. In the last three weeks Naruto has done noting except hang with his new friends. Not a single creature attacked him. It was as if they were afraid of the light. He still wanted to go home but it seemed like noting worked. They even went threw every stop on the train but no luck.

Now Naruto decided to take a stroll on his own. Knowing the area was a plus considering he have traveled nearly everywhere with Hayner in the gang. The one place he has never explored was the old mansion. Its aura was veiled mystery.

He arrived at the mansion. He looked in the window to see if the mysterious girl Pence was talking about would appear. There was only the curtains moving. He walked forward to see if he could open the gate but it was closed shut. Naruto then used his shadow clones to form a latter and go over the gate. He entered the mansion to see nothing but the place being in a complete wreck. For some reason he felt a strange light from one of the rooms upstairs. He entered the room to see noting but drawings. They were artist was terrible. The drawings looked like as if they were drawn by a 4 year old. Naruto picked up one of the drawings. It showed a boy wearing red shorts with z's over him while a purplish blob over took him. "This pictures so lame" Naruto said. He then heard the sound of a girl pouting. He turned around only to see the girl running away. He ran out of the room but seen no one. He searched the whole mansion but to no avail. All that was found was a old library.

"Where did she go" he said as he opened the mansion door and left the mansion. Walking out of the mansion he saw that the gate has been opened. He ran out of the mansions garden and into the forest.

"Who's there" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade.

"Wow it seems your observation skills are still in put" said a voice that echoed threw the forest.

"Show your self!" Naruto yelled.

"Fare enough" the voice said. Just then a young man jumped down from a tree. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw it was the same young man from before except his hair was lounger and he looked slightly older. He had on a white and yellow vest over a black zipper short sleeved shirt that still showed his belly button. He had very baggy blue pants and white sneakers (KH 2 Outfit). "YOU!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the silver haired male with his Keyblade in place. The silver haired male quickly dashed behind him and tried to elbow him. That Naruto disappeared in thin air and another Naruto fell on the silver haired male. He then started to punch him but the silver haired male held his fist. "Relax I come in peace" the silver haired boy said. Naruto then got back up.

"Then why the hell did you knock me out in the forest" Naruto said.

"You were in the way" the silver haired male said emotionlessly. Naruto then chuckled. "You must be insane. You have know idea who your dealing with bub" Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzamaki of the Hidden Leaf Village. Your a low ranked shinobi who specializes in the shadow clone jutsu" the silver haired male said.

"WHAT? Who are you?" Naruto ASKED.

**Riku theme song**

"I'm Riku and like you I am a Keyblader" Riku said summoning his Way of the dawn master.

"That still doesn't mean I trust you" Naruto said.

"I was warned you would be like this" Riku said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Answer me this Naruto. Do you know why one such as you has the Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said.

"Your heart is strong. Heartless are drawn to strong hearts of light. The Keyblade chose you because your heart is strong enough to deal with the burden" Riku said with a serious look on his face.

"So those white creatures that have been appearing are called Heartless" Naruto said.

"No … those are nobodies" Riku said.

"What's a Nobody?" Naruto asked.

"I would prefer if we had this talk elsewhere" Riku said.

%/%

The two walked to the mansion gate. They both took a seat in the grass. "Like I was saying. The heartless are darkness made real. When one gives into the darkness in his heart a heartless is born. There are many different varieties of Heartless. Ones that were created and others that were formed by Darkness it's self" Riku said.

"What about the nobodies?" Naruto asked.

"The most contradicting creatures in the world. They act as if they feel emotion when they have no heart to do creatures arte created when a strong heart is swallowed by darkness. the body it leaves behind creates a nobody. Although there has been special case when a nobody is born with no starting body" Riku said.

"Heartless and Nobodies? I think I get it. but what about those blue creatures are they Heartless as well?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all. They are called unversed. From what I know they are beings that feed on negative emotions. They are the newest to me. I am still trying to learn the nature of those beast" Riku said.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Naruto asked.

"A couple of months ago there was a great fight. My best friend Sora who was a Keyblader took on Ansem the lord of darkness. He and his friends defeated Ansem but his darkness went to someone else. He appeared to Sora with a new body. Sora fought valiantly but Ansem had a new bag of tricks. With these new eyes of his he put Sora and his friends in a permanent sleep. With the hero of light forever locked in Ansem's curse the duty to protect the light had to go to someone else. Seeing as your hearts Keyblade has been unlocked the light went to you" Riku said.

Naruto thought _"Could this new body be Sasuke's"_.

"Besides that there are other threats. The nobodies seek to be whole. Threw this dream lie ruin for the other worlds. Being lead by the nobody of Ansem they have formed a group known as Organization 13. A group of nobody warriors with terrible strong powers" Riku said.

"So the guy I met a few weeks ago must have been a member" Naruto said.

"What is his name?" Riku said.

"I believed it was Axel. He manipulates fire and he knocked me out cold" Naruto said.

"That's not good. I have to teach you how to use the Keyblade fast. It wont be long before another Organization member comes after us" Riku said.

"You were saying" said an echoing voice. A cloaked organization member teleported before them.

**Organization 13 theme song**

"Organization 13!" Riku shouted.

"Awesome we get to take one out right now" Naruto said.

"You ignorant fool I have no intentions on marring you" said the cloaked man with a gentle yet assertive voice.

"Then why are you here" Riku said.

"To give you and invitation" the cloaked man said pulling a card from his sleeve. A threw the card at Naruto.

"In three days my associate challenges you to a duel Keyblade Jinchuriki" the cloaked man said.

"I'll show you" Naruto said rushing in at the cloaked man. In the blink of an eye the man disappeared leaving a trail of sakura petals behind.

"Reckless actions such as that will bring about your hearts destruction. It would sadden us if you were to parish" the cloaked man said.

"If you guys want me dead so bad then how come you wont fight me now. What are you pussy" Naruto said.

"Trust me my friend I am no pussy as you call it. Unlike the other more barbaric members I like to handle my situations like a gentleman. Thus I am giving you time to ready your skills" the cloaked man said.

"Why even bother" Naruto said.

"My partner likes to have fun. It would be a bore if you were not strong enough" the cloaked gentleman said.

"There is something you're not telling. Why would you even bother with this little bout" Riku said.

"I care not to bout the Keyblade Jinchuriki. I am here on behalf of my partner. If my partner were to come instead of me things would have turned… troublesome" the cloaked gentleman said.

"I wont accept thi…" Naruto then cut off Riku.

"No I accept your duel. This should be fun. Tell your partner its on" Naruto said. Riku then looked at Naruto in shook.

"Smart man… if you would have chosen otherwise my savage partner would have saught you out" the cloaked gentleman said. He then opened a dark portal. "Farewell Keyblade Jinchuriki".

Riku then turned his attention to Naruto. "If that is how things are going to be then we need to get going now" Riku said.

"I cant just leave. Hayner and the others don't even know what is going on. Not to mention I have not checked in at my village yet" Naruto said.

"My friend covered that already. If I am not mistaken your Hokage is Tsunade right?" Riku asked. Naruto nodded. "My friend knows your Hokage and has already paid a visit to your village. Now lets go" Riku said walking in the direction of the forest.

**Song END**

**%/%  
**

Naruto and Riku went to the usual spot. Hayner, Pence and Olette immediately brought there attention to Naruto. "So you came back" Olette said. Hayner then brought his attention to Riku.

"Who's the new guy" Hayner said.

"Oh this is Riku. I have to go with him" Naruto said.

"Why?" Pence asked. Naruto simply summoned his Keyblade. The three immediately understood. "I will keep in touch" Naruto said. Hayner and Pence got up and gave him a hand shake. "Hope you find what ever there is out there" Pence said.

"Show those losers whose boss" Hayner said. Olette then got up and hugged Naruto. "Be careful" she said. Naruto kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Naruto wait" Hayner said. Naruto turned back to see Hayner, Pence and Olette holding out the struggle jewels. "We want you to have this" Hayner said.

"Good luck" Olette said. Naruto and Riku then walked out of the usual spot.

"You think he will be alright" Olette said.

"You see what he did to me and Seifer at the struggle tournament. He going to be just fine. That kids got balls" Hayner said.

**(Keyblade Unlocked Struggling chance: Blue blade with a red, yellow and green handle. Blade edge is the design of a cross. The keychain is all blue and has a blue ball as the Keychain. Ability: Increases strength in a pinch)**

**%/%**

**Hollow Bastion:**

In the ruins of the castle stood a boy with all black hair. He was wearing a black trench coat with dark blue pants with matching white boots and gloves. He opened his hand and darkness surfaced. The darkness took the form of an all black witch that was radiating in green ember like energy. "I see you have a new host" said the ember witch.

"This heart was to close to the darkness. Even closer then Riku. I could not resist such a dark heart. Now Sora is eternally sleeping" the dark boy said.

"He is not dead but he is asleep" the ember witch said.

"Maleficent… it was the meddling king who saved him. Now the boy is beyond my reach" the dark boy said.

"So now what do we do. We cannot obtain Kingdom Hearts with the Keyblade master of the light sleep" Maleficent said.

"The light has been passed down to another. What I want you to do is find Pete and put that boy out of commission" the dark boy said.

"Will do" she said teleporting away.

**%?%**

**AN: For those who don't know the rank amongst the Organization's goes like this.**

**Leader: Xemnas (Obviously)**

**Second in Command: Xigbar (Being a two faced spy has its advantages)**

**Third in Command: Xaldin (The fact that he always gets the job done not to mention he is a close friend to Xigbar)**

**Fourth in Command: Saix (With Axel's help he was able to rank up high but unlike in Days he does not rank higher then Xaldin and Xigbar)**

**Fifth in Command: Marluxia (The amount of missions he completed and the fact that he is probably one of the strongest members there)**

**Six in Command: Zexion (Do to Saix and Axel messing up records and there missions he Vexen and Lexeaus now rank bellow Marluxia)**

**All the others do not really hold administered power in the Organization.**

**In this Story Namine was not found by Xemnas she was found by DIZ.**


	5. Trio

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Sense the events of Chain of memories never happened and Roxas and Xion never formed a friendship the Xion in this story will act a little different from her normal nature. For the most part she is only acting this way at first but will open up to Naruto and Riku later on.**

**%/%**

**Twilight Town**

Naruto and Riku went to the station heights. "Are we going to take the train" Naruto asked.

"No" Riku said while summoning his Keyblade. His Keyblade then shot out a beam of light. He summoned a blue and yellow mini space ship. It looked more like a surf bored then a ship.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"This is Excalibur my gummyship" Riku said as he walked on the ship.

"We are going to take a trip to another world. I hope you're ready" Riku said as he kept his hand out for Naruto. Naruto took Riku's hand and went on the ship.

They flew quickly in the sky and zoomed off into space. "Ever sense I was a kid I always wanted to explore other worlds" Riku said.

"It seems you have finally accomplished that dream" Naruto said.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't. It was because of that same dream that my friend is sleep" Riku said.

"You mean Sora right? What is so special about that kid anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Sora was another chosen to wield the Keyblade. I can barley remember it now but long ago a Keyblade master came to Destiny Islands and granted me the promises that I will be a Keyblade master in the future. He is another in which I am searching for. Unfortunately I have no leads on where to find him or any other Keybladers. The only Keyblader besides me yourself and the king that is still active is a boy named Vanitas. King Mickey told me that he and a girl named Aqua fought Vanitas and won all those years ago. After that he lost track on what happened to Aqua and the rest of the Keybladers" Riku said.

"If Vanitas was destroyed then why did he resurface?" Naruto asked.

"Unknown at the moment. My guess is that is has something to do with an unknown force. Lately I have heard whispers of coated figures wearing red clouds on there black coats. They have been spotted with the Unversed" Riku said.

"Akatsuki" Naruto said thinking of the raven haired male with red Sharingun eyes and the carnivorous man with shark like features.

"You seem familiar with them" Riku said.

"Yeah … awhile back two of them paid me a visit. They wanted me because of my nine tailed fox" Naruto said.

"So they are demon hunters. Things might get tricky" Riku said. He then landed the ship.

**%/% **

**Traverse Town**

**Traverse Town Music:**

Naruto and Riku got off the gummyship. "Where are we" Naruto asked. He looked around to see the weirdly colored town with many tourists.

"Where in Traverse Town home of the abandon and those who worlds were swallowed by darkness" Riku said. "Come we must visit the item shop. I have a few friends there" Riku said moving forward.

Riku and Naruto entered the item shop only to see it completely cleaned out. "What happened this place was still here a week ago" Riku said.

"Yeah apparently the owner moved to Hollow Bastion. A spiky haired shark like man with a huge sword came in and flooded the whole place with water. Riku looked at the frail old man.

"When was this?" Riku asked.

"It was several days ago. Sid and the other fled as they prevented attacks from these blue creatures" the old man said.

"Unversed" Riku said. He then looked at Naruto. "Come on I am sure there are some heartless or something around here" Riku said to the blond haired boy.

They made it to the second district. "This is a hot spot for heartless. Here I will teach you magic" Riku said summoning his Keyblade.

"First off is fire. You use your hidden energy to produce clones and other attacks but there is another source of energy that lies dormant with in you. With that energy you can use magic like so" Riku said shooting a fire ball at a light bulb.

"I think I get it. Is it like this" Naruto said as he shot a blast of fire at the tip of his Keyblade. Riku had to immediately dash out of the way. "A little reckless but at least you're a fast learner. Now try targeting your fire blast at that sign" Riku said pointing to coke sign. Naruto shot a blast of fire at the coke sign destroying it.

"Good job. Now want to see how you fare against the Heartless with your new magic" Riku said. Heartless started to appear out of no where. Naruto immediately slashed threw the shadow. More and more shadows started to appear this time they were accompanied by soldiers. He then blasted the soldiers with fire destroying them with ease. He then started to use his chakra. "Not huh…use your magic. You need to get use to it" Riku said. Naruto shot more fire b alls at the heartless until he ran out of energy. He then cut threw all the remaining heartless slashing them until they returned to the darkness they came from. When Naruto got his MP back he shot an ice blast at an immerging large body. The heartless did not appear after.

Riku patted Naruto on the shoulders. "Remarkable… not only did you learn fire you also learned blizzard without my teachings. At this rate you will be stronger in no time" Riku said.

"I learn really fast. Now tell me what's next" Naruto said.

"We need to head to Hallow Bastion so we can find Sid and the others" Riku said. He then raised his Keyblade to the sky and summoned his Gummyship

**Song End**

**%/%**

**Third District**

A cloaked female slashed threw Dusk after Dusk as they came to attack her. She then opened a dark portal. A dark portal then appeared. Out from it came a giant cloaked man. He took off his face to reveal his messy orange hair and his brick like face. He opened another dark portal and without a word he entered it.

**%/%**

**Hollow Bastion**

**Hollow Bastion Music**

Naruto and Riku landed in Hollow Bastion. He and Naruto walked threw the ruined land.

"What happened to this place" Naruto asked.

"Once a beautiful place Hollow Bastion was taking over by darkness. Being the formal capital of light it survived the ruin but barley" Riku said.

"This place looks like hell" Naruto said. Just then Heartless started to appear. Naruto quickly summoned his Keyblade. As he ran towards the heartless they were cut down by a giant spinning shuriken. Naruto immediately stopped. _"That is a ninja weapon"._

He looked up to see a girl with short black hair wearing a short shirt with black short shorts and a vest.

"Riku I did not expect to see you in this neck of the woods" the girl said jumping down from a building.

"I have to take care of some things. Have you seen Sid and Leon?" Riku asked.

"There in Merlin's house. Who is your friend?" the girl asked.

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie" Yuffie said.

"You're a Ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Yup"

"Do you know any jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"What is a Jutsu?" Yuffie asked. Naruto had a confused look on his face. _"How could she be a ninja with no Jutsu? Unlike she is like bushy brow who can only learn taijutsu" _Naruto thought.

They headed to Merlin's house. Inside was a middle aged man with brown hair wearing a jean jacket (Dissedia Outfit Squall), an older man with blond hair and a white t-shirt, an old man wearing a blue robe with, and a young woman with brown hair in a ponytail and a pink dress.

"You again" Squall said coldly.

"Sorry for the sudden visit but I have come to learn more about what's going on" Riku said.

"Sound more like you need our help" Squall said. He then turned his attention to Naruto. "What are you suppose to be" Squall said coldly.

"I'm Naruto" Naruto said a little hesitant. _"What's with this guy? I sense something strong within him for some reason. For how he acts you would think he is evil but that is not what I am feeling at all. It is like he is giving off a strange bronze aura. Holy crap I can sense Aura's. I never could do that before" _Naruto thought. He then brought his attention to Riku. _"Riku's aura is blue but I can feel a faint darkness within his heart. Yuffie's Aura is green much like my own. It feels kind but forceful. The girl in the pink has a white aura as if she has no darkness within her at all. And the blo…"_ Naruto's concentration was then broke by Riku patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"We have been dealing with Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed isn't that right Naruto?" Riku said.

"Yeah" Naruto said absently.

"Oh how rood of me. I am Aerith" said the girl in pink.

"I'm Sid" said the blond haired man in the chair.

"My name is Squall but you can call me Leon. In fact that is an order" Leon said.

"I'm Merlin the magician" said the old man.

"I am Naruto" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade. Everyone's eyes widened except Leon and Riku's.

"I see… your just like him" Leon said.

"I presume you mean Sora" Naruto said.

"You two both can use the Keyblade and you two are destined to get your selves into trouble" Leon said.

"What is that suppose to mean" Naruto said with anger rising in his voice.

"What I mean is you have your work cut out for you and you are going to need all the help you can get" Leon said.

"Speaking off our journey what is going on here at the moment" Riku said.

"The heartless and the nobodies have been attacking. Me and the others have tried to keep them at bay but even with the sounds defense system they still bare a valuable threat" Leon said.

"You would think after all we been through there would be no heartless left" Riku said.

"Well then it is up to us to take out these heartless and nobodies or whoever" Naruto said. Riku looked at Naruto and thought _"The king was right the two are very similar. This one is a little more of a rascal though"._

"For the most part we should at least take a look around the area to see what is going on for our selves" Riku said. He and Naruto began to exit. "Hey wait" Merlin said. Naruto then turned around but Riku was already outside. "  
You say you're a Keyblader right" Merlin said.

"Yep I just started out" Naruto said.

"Then your going to need this" Merlin said pulling out a a book. He handed it to Naruto. It said Merlin's Hidden book of Magic.

"This will keep you up to speed on how to use magic. I even have a few tricks in this book that Sora have yet to learn. Use it's knowledge well" Merlin said.

"Thanks old dude" Naruto said running out of the house.

"Did he just call me old dude" Merlin said earning a laugh from Yuffie and Aerith.

"_That kid has a long way before he will be fully able of doing anything" _Leon thought.

**Music ends**

**%/%**

After leaving Sid and the others Naruto and Riku headed towards the bailey. If what Leon said was true they really have there work cut out for them. As they walked threw the ruined town they spotted a cloaked figure running from a bunch of Dusk. Riku immediately summoned his way of the dawn Keyblade. "Nobodies" he shouted. He and Naruto ran after the dusk. The cloaked being was getting further and further away. Riku slashed threw the few dusk that tried to attack him. M ore and more dusk started to appear. "Naruto go I will catch up" Riku said slashing threw some more nobodies. Naruto started to run. Dusk appeared and all tackled him at once. That Naruto disappeared and the real one ran away.

**%/5**

The cloaked figure ran all the way to a wide open battle field. Summoning her Keyblade the unknown girl went into battle slaying all the dusk. A dark portal then appeared. Out from it came a giant man wearing an Organization coat. He had orange wild hair and a face like a stone. "Xion return to us now and I promises you you will not get hurt" said the giant man.

Xion thought _"Out of all the members they had to send the giant teddy bear Lexeaus after me. I really don't want to fight the big guy. I better be lucky they did not send Xaldin after me. He probably would have beaten me and then taken away something I hold dear and I don't mean that in a good way." _She summoned her Keyblade "Sorry but I will NEVER GO BACK" she said as she rushed into battle. Lexeaus slammed his Axe on the ground shattering the ground she walked on. This sent her flying but she quickly regained her balance and dashed towards him. She attempted to slash him but Lexeaus back handed her. His tremendous strength sent her flying and knocked her out cold with her hood of revealing her short jet black hair.

"You are to much trouble" he said as he walked towards her. he then felt a kick to his face. He then stumbled back and regained his balance. He looked at the blond haired boy holding a Keyblade.

"What?"

"I cant let you hurt that girl you big palooka" Naruto said angrily. _"Unlike the others I cant feel nothing from this man" Naruto thought._

"Don't concern your self with her well being. You have noting to do with this. Go away Keyblade warrior and I will spare you a gruesome death" the large man said.

"I will never let someone be when they are in need of help. So you better believe we are going to fight" Naruto said going into his fighting stance.

"Then suit yourself" Lexeaus said getting into his fighting stance. "Then prepare for the most savage beating imaginable."

**13****th**** Struggle**

Naruto ran in towards Lexeaus. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto yelled as he created an army of clones. "Is that the best you can do?" Lexeaus said forcing his hand out into a palm. The ground then took form of a wave and destroyed some of Naruto's clones. "WRAHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled as he slammed his axe on the ground shattering more earth. Naruto then shot ice from the tip of his Keyblade. Lexeaus blocked the attack with a wall of rock. He then shattered that wall into pieces sending them flying towards Naruto. The pieces of stone pierced threw all of Naruto's clones. Naruto then shot a fire blast at Lexeaus. Lexeaus then slammed his axe on the ground and created an earthquake that shattered the ground and destroyed the clone. Lexeaus then turned his attention to see that Xion was no longer lying on the ground. "I see a diversion" he said as he looked towards they sky. He saw Naruto coming down with a huge spiraling Rasengan. "Rasengan" he shouted as he spiraled down. Lexeaus then grabbed his hand and punched him in the stomach. "You're a fool to think you can take me on with such little power unleashed. You still fight as a ninja. For a less advanced opponent you would have won this fight but not against me. I have fought many ninja in my day" Lexeaus said slamming Naruto to the ground with his Axe sword.

Naruto was now out cold. _"Fox I need your help"_ he thought. He got no response. It was as if the light was keeping the nine tailed fox at bay. The only thing that was working for him was his healing ability that the fox installed in him long ago.

"You fought violently Keyblade Jinchuriki but you were no match for the Silent Hero. Now parish like the rest" Lexeaus said as he raised his axe sword to the sky. Just then he felt a swift blade go threw his chest. He dropped his Axe sword to the ground. He then stumbled back.

"Ughhhhhhhh! I guess this is the end. Zexion forgive me" he said while his skin deteriorated into dirt and he faded into darkness. As he faded Riku looked at the nobody he just slain. "Goodbye nobody". He then helped Naruto up.

"Are you OK" he asked.

"I will be alright" Naruto said holding himself together.

"We gotta go get that girl. I left her at the bailey" Naruto said.

Naruto and Riku then went to the bailey. They saw the knocked out girl try to get up. Naruto then ran to her aide. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Well I just got slapped around like a rag doll what do you expect" she said jokingly. Riku summoned his way of the dawn. Naruto looked back. "Riku what are you doing" Naruto said.

"She is one of them" he said.

"Well if I was running away from them then what would give you the consumption that I would still be with them" she said sarcastically. Riku then desummoned his Keyblade and glared at her.

"Well what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Xion… I'm a nobody that got loose" Xion said.

"Why don't you tell us everything you know" Riku said.

"Well if you would let me breath then maybe I can Mr. Twinkle Foot" she said sarcastically. Riku only turned his head away in anger.

"Look I am Naruto. And this is Riku. As you can see we are Keybladers" Naruto said.

"Oh you two" she said summoning her Keyblade. Riku's eyes widened. "How can you summon the Keyblade" he said with a surprised tone.

"I can do a lot of things. I can cook I can clean. A lot really" she said sarcastically.

"Your really funny" Naruto said.

"You think so" Xion said.

"Yeah"

"Well if you would stop beating around the bush I would like to know why the Organization was chasing you in the first place" Riku said sternly.

"Ok ok I stole the last clondite bar" Xion said. Riku eyes narrowed. "Ok fine I will tell you. It is because Xemnas is lying to everyone. He pretends to want Kingdom Hearts so that nobodies can have a heart of there own but the truth is he just wants it to become god" Xion said.

"How come you just left? Wouldn't you think to fight back and build a resistance" Riku said.

"Uh yeah that would have worked but we are forgetting one important matter. I have no friends in the Organization. Everyone was so concerned with there own motives. Even the other Keyblader just spent all his time training and hanging out with that flamer Axel" Xion said.

"That must have sucked" Riku said.

"Trust me I can relate" Naruto said.

"After I looked up the info I took a look on some of there backgrounds. It turns out that most of them faded into darkness do to a mistake. What that great mistake is I am still trying to learn" Xion said.

"But this still makes no sense. You can wield the Keyblade. And you say there is another that is a Keyblader amongst the 13" Riku said.

"I am not sure why I can wield the Keyblade but the other one who can wield it is Roxas. He is crazy strong with his Keyblade. He trained so much and slain so much heartless that he can wield two at a time with no restrictions" Xion said with a little fear in her voice.

"You say it like this Roxas is that dangerous" Naruto said.

"You would be scared to considering whose nobody he is" Xion said.

"Whose nobody is he?" Naruto asked.

"Sora's?"

Naruto and Riku's faces let up in shock.

"Sora?" Riku shouted.

"I heard about Sora. I heard that he is the light that extinguishes all darkness and if he is that strong Roxas might be even stronger" Xion said. Naruto patted Xion on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry we will take out Roxas and any other nobody that comes our way" Naruto said.

"Tuff talk coming from someone who just nearly died at the hands of a nobody" Riku said.

"Get off his case you dick" Xion said defending Naruto.

"Remember my training is not complete" Naruto said.

"You still need to learn how to fight better with your Keyblade. You cannot just rely on your ninja tricks" Riku said to Naruto. He then looked at Xion. "And if your going to be traveling with us you need new cloths" Riku said. He then raised his Keyblade to the sky and summoned his Excalibur gummyship.

"Lets leave this place then. I know somewhere that can be of help to everyone" Riku said.

**%/%**

**AN: Some of the worlds will not appear in this story such as Halloween Town and Atlantica and a few more. I have added some more worlds that are not in Disney and some that are. I will keep those worlds a secret until I get up to them. I will keep Beast Castle, Agrabah and a few others. But I want to make it seem like Naruto goes to different worlds so he can meet different beings that Sora never met. I am also open to curtain suggestions on what worlds to add. **

**Naruto starts off with the basics but as he progress threw different worlds he will gain a unique fighting style that combines chakra and magic. He will fight differently then Sora.**

**For those who like this story try reading Number 15 the Flawless Military. It is a story in which Naruto has lost his memory and is with the Organization and have enhanced abilities along with becoming darker. I warn you that story has a lot of OC's. This story will have no OC's except for the Absent Silhouette battles Naruto fights against the OC Org members in Flawless Military.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. For those who reviewed thank you very much and please keep reading and sending your reviews. You are all awesome and I hope to see more feedback.**


	6. Journey Starter

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Nothing to say.**

**%/%**

**Mysterious Tower**

**Mysterious Tower: Song**

The three exited the gummyship. Instantly Naruto and Xion looked around. Seeing nothing but a bluish purple castle covered in stars and moons. The tower was surrounded by grass and trees other then that the area looked as if there was nothing ever there." Where are we" Naruto asked.

"They call this place the mysterious tower. Home of the one and only Yen Sid" Riku said. The trio walked forward. Xion then pulled the two behind a tree. "look" she said pointing to the front of the castle. It was a huge fat dog like creature. "This guy" Riku said with a very unenthused tone. Riku then stopped hiding and approached the dog creature. Naruto followed and then Xion.

"Hey pal" Riku said patting the dog creature in the back.

"Who the fuc…" before the dog can finish turning around he was punched in the face. The dog rolled back.

"What did you do that for" the dog said. He then squinted his eyes and realized who just punched. "Oooooooo I remember you now. You're that scrawny little punk that tried to take me out back at Agrabah" the dog man said.

"And your Maleficent's little lap dog… if I am not mistaken your name is Pete right?" Riku said.

"Who wants to know. I swear I will tare you apart" Pete said yelling uncontrollable. Naruto summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Pete. "You want to try that again dog breath" Naruto said. Pete then slowly moved back. He whistled and Heartless started to appear. "Heartless Squadron Move out" he said commanding the heartless. Naruto went into his fighting stance and Riku and Xion did the same while summoning there Keyblades.

Naruto started the battle zipping threw the heartless with incredible speed. He cut doesn't the heartless with the strength of his Keyblade. Casting fire he used it more like a machine gun and shot it rapidly at the heartless.

Riku dashed threw the heartless slashing and zipping threw them with dark related attacks. He bashed went from shadow to shadow slashing each heartless with ease.

Xion used her basic five way attack. Heartless in the distant were striker raided by Xion's Keyblade. "Thunder" she shouted as a burst of thunder came from the sky and stoke all the heartless around her. In a few short seconds the heartless were no more. "He got away!" Naruto shouted.

"Never mind him lets go upstairs" Riku said opening the door. Naruto and Xion both walked up the stairs. Riku stood there staring at Xion _"Her fighting style is just like Sora's" _he thought.

"Riku are you coming or not" Xion yelled.

"Yeah" Riku said walking up the stairs.

They made it to the final floor. The opened the door to see a wise looking old man with a huge white beard and blue cloak. Riku immediately bowed to the man. Xion followed. Naruto just started waving "Hya old dude I'm Naruto" he said. Xion pulled Naruto down to the ground making him bow.

"If the two of us are bowing I would think it is obvious that you should follow" Xion said. 

"So your Naruto, tell me have you met the king yet" Yen Sid asked.

"I have bet my two friends haven't even met the king yet" Riku said.

"I see" Yen Sid then turned his attention to Naruto. "You are the Jinchuriki Keyblader" he said.

"Yes sir" Naruto said not trying to sound stupid.

"You have a long journey ahead of you" Yen Sid said He then turned his attention to Xion.

"You must be the runaway nobody" Yen Sid said.

"Yes my name is Xion"

"There is much you need to learn about your self. Unfortunately I can not teach you. You will have to learn the lessons on your journey" Yen Sid said. Xion nodded. "Master Yen Sid I wanted to know what is Vanitas and his group of thugs trying to do?" Riku asked.

"Unknown at the moment. But I can only assume it has something to do with Kingdom Hearts" Yen Sid said.

"That is what everyone seems to be gunning for now a days" Naruto said.

"I have a question for you Naruto. How are you adapting to the Keyblade?" Yen Sid asked.

"Pretty well so far although I can not use any of my Kyuubi powers" Naruto said.

"Your Keyblades power is conflicting with your Jinchuriki powers. Sense your Keyblade is one of light and your Jinchuriki is made one of darkness the two conflicts each other… however" Yen Sid created a ball of light that looked like stars and crescent moons, He then bursted the blast towards Naruto's chest, Naruto's body radiated in grey like blue energy.

"This should balance you. You should be able to use some of your Kyuubi powers now. But be warned use to much and you risk your heart getting closer to darkness. Try your best not to rely on this power" Yen Sid said.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"In the next room there are three good fairies. They should fit you two in with some new cloths" Yen Sid said.

"Yeah I guess some new cloths will be great. We can't have Xion walking around like she's apart of the Organization" Naruto said.

"I guess your right" Xion said. Both Naruto and Xion went in the next room. Riku stayed with Yen Sid. Riku sighed. "Yen Sid the truth is I don't really know what to do anymore. When Sora was still around I was being taunted by Maleficent. Now that he is gone I just don't know anymore. Naruto has a lot of potential and Xion fight's just like Sora. But I am not sure if that will be enough to face all these dark forces."

"Maybe for once you need to do something that Sora would do" Yen Sid said.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"Just follow your heart" Yen Sid said smiling.

Riku sighed "Easier said then done".

%/%

Naruto and Xion entered the room. They saw three fairies in the colors of green, blue, and red.

"Oh you two must be here for the new cloths" said the red fairy.

"Yup" Naruto said. Immediately the red fairy shot a red sprinkle at Naruto with turned his whole outfit red. The blue fairy then got mad and shot a sprinkle that turned it blue. The green fairy then got jealous and shot a sprinkle at Xion making her coat green. This cycle went on for about five minutes.

"Any day now" Xion said sarcastically.

"Yeah would you hurry it up" Naruto said. The three fairies then stopped and looked at each other. They then shot a beam at Naruto and Xion this created a puff of smoke that filled the room. The green fairy then opened a window.

"Thank you" Naruto said exiting the room and trying to breathe the fresh air outside. Xion just bowed and exited although the fairies could not see it.

%/%

Naruto and Xion then came out of the room. Naruto was wearing a long white opened long sleeved jacket with a tight black shirt. His hair was out and his head band was gone. He wore baggy white trip pants with many pockets and zippers. He was wearing a Keychain that had the Konoha leaf symbol on it.

Xion was wearing a dark purple jacket that had stars and crescent moons on it with silver arm gantlets. She had a tight black jumpsuit that revealed some of her more womanly features. She was wearing a long dark blue dress with many stars: the dress only covered her right leg.

"So how do we look" Xion asked. Riku looked over both Naruto and Xion. "Remarkable… knowing your style I am sure these cloths have certain abilities to them" Riku said to Yen Sid.

"The powers of these garments will reveal them self as you go on your journey. Just remember to stay alert and be careful" Yen Sid said. They started to leave but before that Naruto stopped.

"Yen Sid I have noticed that I have some sort of ability to sense peoples auras. What is that all about" Naruto asked.

"You're the first I have known to come across this power. I am not sure of its abilities but I can say this will help you know who to trust and who to look out for" Yen Sid said.

Naruto bowed to the man and started to exit.

**Song End**

"_The ability to sense auras and the power to use a Keyblade of light despite having a being of darkness within, Perhaps Jiraiya is right" _Yen Sid thought.

**%/%**

Naruto and company exited the tower. "Remember we need to set order to these worlds and at the same time get rid of these dark organizations" Riku said.

"Not to mention we need to find this Ansem guy and take him out for good along with waking up Sora" Naruto said.

"We have along journey ahead of us. But if we all stick together we should be able to get threw anything" Xion said. The three then put there right hands in the middle.

"We can do this" Naruto said.

**%/%**

**(Xion Unlocked: Star Seeker)**

**(Naruto Unlocked: Crescent Moon. Design: Has a moon as the Key part slim black blade whit yellow handle and a crescent moon Keychain. Ability: Increases Magic along with aerial attacks)**

**%/%**

**World That Never Was: Round Room**

**Organization 13: Song**

10 of the twelve remaining Organization members sat high in there chairs.

"It has been ten years sense the Keyblade has made a difference. Now a new hero walks the path of light" said the bulky British one.

"As if… you forget that his little silver haired friend walks closer to darkness" said the cloaked Xigbar.

"Not only that… the puppet now has joined them" said a member with an icy cold tone.

"Don't underestimate that puppet. She is truly something else… got it memorized" Axel said he and Roxas being the only ones who were not wearing there hoods.

"Not only that but it was the hero of darkness that ended our good friend Lexeaus" Roxas said unemotionally.

"I must say I am impressed with Naruto's growth so far. the fact that he can combine chakra and magic peeks my curiosity. Perhaps I should put more attention into these matters" said the hooded scientist.

"Oh please this kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I say we skip the scenes and get straight to the action" said a teenage sounding cloak figure.

"Such confidence you have. Maybe you should go down there and take care of them yourself" Xigbar said.

"Wait… what… no way it's not like that" the cloaked teenager said trying to weasel out.

"Enough! Stop acting as if you give a shit. We feel nothing" the bulky Xaldin said.

"Whoever does not apply with our mission shall be eliminated" said the one with an icy cold voice.

"Saying things like that will only degrade our comradederey" said the polite cloaked one.

"What are you trying to say Zexion" the icy cold one said.

"I find it deplorable how you think everyone is disposable. It is that frame of mind that will get us all killed Saix" Zexion said.

"I see no problem with my chain of thought. May I remind you that I am a higher rank then you Zexion" Saix said.

"Speaking of higher rank have anyone seen Marluxia" Axel asked.

"I sent him Castle Oblivion to occupy the castle and search for the hidden youth" Saix said.

"It sounds like you just want him out of the way" Zexion said. Xigbar started to chuckle.

"What's so funny Xigbar" Saix said with a serious tone.

"You try to defend it but from where I stand Zexy is right… that's a bitch move Saix" Xigbar said lighting up a cigarette. Saix looked at Axel and expected him to defend him but Axel did nothing.

"It's not like we can choose who gets eliminated. Who ever is weak is weak and probably was not fit to be amongst our ranks anyway" Roxas said coldly.

"Dawm Roxas cold much" Axel said.

"What can we say to those who are so weak to be eliminated so easy. I say good riddance we don't need the extra baggage holding us back. Lexeaus met his demise by not thinking of the third option. And Xion left because she felt unwanted. Xion and our two little friends will get there just deserts soon enough" Roxas said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. Axel stared at Roxas _"Roxas surly has become a piece of work ever sense he found out the truth. …gee things are going to get even more complicated" _Axel thought.

"Perhaps the game will get more interesting. Fate has dealt us a new hand and a new opportunity to obtain riches" the cloaked British man said.

"Gentlemen! All the seeds have been put in place. Now let the rain fall and form a shining future" the bold leader said. All the members then teleported away.

**Song End**

****

**AN: Done with this chap. Next up Beast Castle and I have already started typing that chap along with the chaps to the next three worlds. Naruto will go to three worlds before he meets up with the unnamed Organization member for there fight. **

**I have made this story my main story sense I am taking a break from Number 15 the Flawless Military.**

**Review Response: Unfortunately I cannot put certain worlds like fairy tail sense I do not have enough info or knowledge on it. When I have the time I will look up Fairy Tail and Negima so I can know who these characters are and what the plot to the story is. Naruto will go to a world that is an anime. In fact that will be his third world he goes to. Who ever can guess this world gets a free request and depending on the demand I will put it in the story.  
**


	7. Beast Castle: Teamwork

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**%/%**

"_**He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man."**_

**Beast Castle Theme Song**

Our three heroes make there way inside a lavender blue castle. The hallways were filled with claw marks.

"This place is weird" Riku said.

"Does anyone have a clue where we are?" Naruto asked.

"Beast Castle" Xion said. Both Naruto and Riku turned there attention to Xion.

"When I was in the organization they sent me and Xaldin here for recon. Unfortunately I don't know much about this place" Xion said.

"I remember the beast I fought him back at hollow bastion. He and Sora made there way threw Hollow Bastion to free the seven princesses of pure light" Riku said.

"If Sora and beast were fighting to save the princesses then why would you fight against them?" Xion asked.

"My past is… complicated. Lets just say I made some mistakes" Riku said his voice getting slightly lower. Just then they heard a roar.

"What was that" Naruto said immediately summoning his Keyblade (Using Crescent Moon). They started to move forward but were blocked off by Heartless (Large Bodies, Soldiers, and Bull Dogs). Xion summoned her Star Seeker and Riku summoned his way of the dawn.

"Lets take care of these losers first" Xion said. They immediately went into battle. Naruto swung his Keyblade at these creatures. More and more started to appear. Naruto then shot a fire ball at it. He then realized that he can charge his magic spells with chakra. He charged his chakra and casted fire. This created a huge ball of fire that obliterated the heartless.

Riku savagely slashed the heartless with nearly inhuman type speed. As soon as they appeared was as soon as they were sent right back to darkness.

Xion used her basic Sora like combos. She then tried to jump and hit a large body but she was then bounced back. _"So these things are immune to attacks from the front. Find I will just go around it then"_ she thought. She rolled behind the large body only to be bitten by a bull dog. "Dam these things are annoying" Xion said.

"Need some help" Naruto asked.

"No I can do it myself" Xion said as she raised her Keyblade in the air and created a powerful thunder spell that weakened the large bodies around her. Riku then quickly slashed threw the Large Bodies.

"Alright lets go" Riku said.

"I said I had it handled and you had to go and waste away my enemies" Xion said with an angry look on her face.

"Look don't argue just except it for what it is and lets go" Riku said. They then started to head to the left. Xion looked at Riku with an annoyed expression. "Um dumbass why are we going in the direction were we heard the roaring. We should at least check the west wing first. There are others who live here you know" Xion said.

"Good idea however we can do without the sass" Riku said firmly walking pass Xion.

"What was that silver" Xion said.

"Can you two cut it out. We are on the same team so there should be no arguing. CUT IT OUT!" Naruto shouted. Riku looked back at Naruto. "Tell her that" he said calmly and then walked forward. Xion just stuck her tongue out like a child and walked forward. Naruto just put his hand over his head "_Now I know how Kakashi Sensei feels. This is how me and Sasuke used to act" _Naruto thought.

**%/%**

**Naruto Learned: Charge Fireshot**

**West Wing:**

Naruto Riku and Xion made there way to threw the west wing. "Ew these statues always give me the creeps" Xion said.

"What…it's not like these states are going to come to life and attack us" Naruto said. They made it in front of a door. Unbeknownst to them one of the statues eyes glowed yellow.

They opened the door to see a huge beautiful room. There was huge dresser in the middle of the room. From the looks of it a woman was hiding behind the dresser. Naruto smiled "Its ok we mean no harm" Naruto said. The woman slowly came from behind the dresser. She had brown hair in a bun and a long blue dress covered by an apron. Naruto's eyes widened _"This girl's aura is pure light. It is as if she has no darkness in her once so ever" _Naruto thought to himself.

The brown haired girl stared at Riku in fear. "Your the boy that over powered Beast and kidnapped me" she said.

"Mam I am sorry for that. Right now we are trying to help" Riku said with the most censer look he can muster. Xion looked at Riku _"I knew he was a bad person. Why I otta end him right…" _Naruto patted Xion on the shoulder. She looked at him. "Why don't we have a talk outside" he said. Naruto then looked at Riku. "Riku I going to let you and this woman talk. But right now I need to talk to Xion" Naruto said. Riku nodded.

**Beast Castle Song End**

**%/%**

**Xion Theme Song**

Naruto and Xion exited the room. "What is it Naruto" Xion asked.

"I know what your thinking" Naruto said.

"Gee and what is that" Xion said sarcastically.

"You don't trust Riku. You think he is evil" Naruto said.

"He's a dick" Xion said.

"I pretty sure he would say the same thing about you. To be honest the three of us are not so different. When I was younger people did not trust me and shunned me because I have a demon inside me. Riku did some things in the past and he is now trying to repent for his crimes. And you ran away from the organization because you felt unwanted. If you really look at it our past may be different but it is our past that brought us together" Naruto said.

"I guess your right. But I must tell you there is more to why I left" Xion said. Naruto gave her his undivided attention. "When I was looking threw the files I found out that there was a plan to get rid of me or Roxas so there can be a primary Keyblade master. I felt if I am this disposable then why bother. Not to mention all of the members in there are fucking crazy. Diluted in the illusion of obtaining a heart" Xion said.

"I am not sure but maybe the heart is not what makes us feel. I mean you're a nobody and you feel just fine" Naruto said.

"I guess I so… I have no memories of my human life. When I was in the Organization one of the members told me that me and Roxas are special nobodies. It is because we have a Keyblade and that we can free hearts. But I think there is more to it. There is something that they are hiding and I want to know what it is" Xion said. Naruto touched her shoulder. "We will find out together but for now we need to be a team. My sensei once told me that teamwork and comrades are the most important things someone can have" Naruto said.

Xion stared deeply in Naruto's eyes. "For teamwork's sake I will try to play nice" Xion said.

**Xion's Song END**

Riku then exited the room." So are you guys ok" he said.

"Yeah we will be fine" Naruto said.

"Belle told me what was going on. She said the beast has been acting strange ever sense a cloaked stranger showed up. So crazy that he locked his friends in the dungeon. What we need to do is free them and try to get beast back to his senses" Riku said. They started to exit the west wing. They heard the sound of thumping. When they turned around they saw the statues glaring them down holding axes and sword. Xion stared at Naruto "You just had to jinks it didn't you" she said sarcastically.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and summoned his Keyblade. He used his shadow clones to jump the statues. More statues started to appear from the shadows. Naruto then ran up to the heartless. They slashed some of the clones leaving only the original. A large body appeared and jumped on Naruto. Before it can land it was destroyed by Riku slashing threw it. Riku slashed threw most of the appearing Heartless. Xion had the most trouble with these creatures. She swung her Keyblade damaging the heartless little by little but barley enough to truly defeat them. She then blasted a ball of lightning at one of the statues. She then used thunder to strike all the heartless around her. She then shot a blast of ice and eliminated the remaining heartless around her. Naruto cut threw the heartless using a combo with two of his clones. In matter of minutes the heartless were dealt with.

Riku started to walk forward "No turning back lets go" he said. A large body then appeared getting ready to body slam Riku. Naruto then used a force of wind to push back the large body and keep it in the air. Naruto then cut threw the heartless destroying it. Riku looked at Naruto "Wow you just learned air magic and it was stronger then the average. You were able to push back a large body and keep it in the air. That's really something for a beginner" Riku said.

Naruto chuckled "You forget Riku I am a fast learner" Naruto said. They then made there way to the east wing. Riku then looked at Xion. "Not for noting but your offense can use work" Riku said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Xion said glaring at Riku.

"I think what he means is attacking isn't your strong point" Naruto said.

"Ok geniuses then what is my strong point then" Xion said glaring down Riku even more.

"You're magic" Riku said as he continued to walk. Xion rolled her eyes. "He is so annoying" she said.

"But he is right. When you fight your magic is far more effective then your normal attacks. If you work on it more you should be a true force to be reckoned with" Naruto said. Xion smiled at the boy then the two moved forward.

**%/%**

**Naruto Learned: Aero **

**%/%**

They stood in front of a door. "Belle told me her friends are in here" Riku said.

He opened the door to see another door. On it was a statue of two golems. "Great another door" Xion said. The golems started to come to life.

"I think this ones alive" Riku said.

"God dammit does every fucking enadamant object in this castle have to be alive" Naruto said not knowing the irony of that statement.

"You don't know that half of it Naruto" Xion said.

"What ever let me us end this stupid door thingamajig and go on with the freeing of the friends and what not" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade.

"Riku quickly slashed threw the door guard creature. He then shot a beam of light out f the tip of his Keyblade with went in the middle of the door knob. The heartless creature then faded away.

"While you two were talking about destroying the creature I took the liberty to do so. Now let us continue" Riku said moving forward. Naruto then looked at Xion. "You were right he is a dick" Naruto said.

"Told you" Xion said smiling and closing her eyes.

"None the less he is essential to the team" Naruto said.

"Yeah… whatever" Xion said rolling her eyes.

Naruto and Xion entered the room. All they saw was a clock a candlelight a tie pot and a little cup.

"Were are the prisoners" Naruto said.

"Your looking at them" Riku said. The candle started to move. "Thank you _mishear _we are forever in your dept" the candle light said.

"This is what I have been trying to tell you" Xion said.

"Great I feel like I am in a fairy tail" Naruto said.

"Well get use to it and fast. In these worlds you are going to come across weirder things then this" Riku said. Xion rolled her eyes. "Hurray were freaking ecstatic" Xion said sarcastically.

"Speak for yourself. I actually like the idea of seeing more weird stuff like this" Naruto said.

"Hey hey we are not weird. We were.." the clock continued to talk until Riku cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah cursed by a witch because the selfish prince would not stop his vain ways and if the rose petals run out he remains a beast whatever we don't have time to listen to things we already know we are here to save you bring the beast back to normal and defeat the Organization member who is in the castle" Riku said rudely. The objects glared at the silver haired male. Naruto put his hand behind his head. "Excuse him he's an asswhole but he means well" Xion said sarcastically.

"Yeah this coming from an unwanted nobody who is only extra baggage on our journey" Riku said spitefully.

"What did you call me" Xion said getting in Riku's face.

"I don't repeat myself" Riku said coldly. Naruto then went in-between both of them and separated them. "Look I get it. You two don't like each other. Suck it up already I am getting tired of seeing this pointless fighting. God dammit usually I am the immature one but you two take the cake" Naruto said.

Riku backed up. "Naruto is right. This is pointless we should focus on the mission" Riku said. Riku then brought his attention to the inaddament objects. "Now what's wrong with the beast" Riku said uncaringly.

All the items just stared at Naruto and company. "Well you two obviously have issues but the blond seems trust worthy" the clock said. Riku and Xion looked at each other and then turned away.

"The beast has been acting different ever sense that coated man started to appear in the castle. He made it so Belle stays in her room and he locked us up. We need to get to him so he can come back to his senses" the candle said.

"Is Belle his girlfriend or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes those two were made for each other. Beast most be loved and love in return in order for the curse to be broken and for he and the rest of us go back to being human" said the tea pot.

"So she is the key" Naruto said.

"Yes but that being from the dark is making beast doubt himself" said the candle.

"Then we will have to be the ones to bring him back to normal" Naruto said. The three began to leave the room. "WAIT wait wait" the talking clock said hoping towards them. The three turned back and looked at the clock. "I should come along so I can at least help the beast" said the talking clock.

**%/%**

**Beast Room:  
**

Threw the ruined room stood a beast and a bulky cloaked figure. "It's time we dealt with Belle. She is scheming to take everything you hold dear. This castle your precious rose and then your life" the cloaked British man said.

"but Belle would never do that… would she?" Beast said sadness rising in his voice.

"You have only known her for about a year. How do you know what she is doing behind your back? For all we know she is using those trinkets you call friends for more lustful needs" said the cloaked man using his silver tongue to his advantage.

"What did you say" Beast screamed swing his claw and breaking a glass.

"Did I touch a nerve? Beast I am not the enemy Belle is. She is playing games with your heart and you are too blind to realize" Xaldin said.

"Is Belle that superficial" Beast said his voice getting sadder and darkness surrounding his whole body

Naruto and company bombarded in the room. "You see she has brought accomplices" the cloaked man said.

Beast roared so loud that everyone who was in the castle heard him. "Easy big boy" Naruto said.

"Dispose of them" the cloaked man said teleporting away. The Beast glared at his foes with darkness surrounding his whole body.

"Shit at this rate the darkness will fully over take him" Riku said.

"Don't worry we will find away to stop him from getting consumed" Naruto shouted.

**Song: Beast Castle fight music: Dance of the daring**

The beast charged at Xion. Xion pushed him back and created a barrier. Riku then took the change to slash beast right in his legs. Naruto then kicked him in the face. This raised the beast in the air. "How you like this" Naruto said creating three clones to grab the beast in mid air. Naruto then appeared on top of beast spiraling his Keyblade down. "Naruto's Keyblade Spiral Barrage" Naruto shouted. The clones then disappeared as Beast hit the ground. He had his foot on top of beast. Riku shook his head. "We was suppose to restrain him not kill him" Riku said.

"Did I over do it" Naruto said. He got his answer for Beast got back up and slashed Naruto in the chest. He roared loudly as his body emitted a black darkness. From the shadows the cloaked man watched the confrontation. "Yes let your anger grow".

Beast continued his assault on Naruto. Naruto tried his best to hold him back with his Keyblade but to no avail. Xion shot a thunder blast at Beast. This shocked beast and knocked on the ground but Beast quickly got up.

"It's no use his darkness is two strong. I guess I will have to use the powers of the dark if were going to win this fight" Riku said as he started to glow the same darkness that controlled beast. The clock then jumped up at beast and set off its ringer. "Please master control your self" it said. The beast held his head. Xion then looked at the clock. "That's it I have a sweat idea" she said. She then grabbed the clock and raised her Keyblade to the sky. Beast ran forward to tackle her. She let a light out of her Keyblade and the clock went off again. This created a wave of light and sound that vanished beast darkness and sent him to the ground.

**Song Ends**

Riku shut down his darkness. _"Maybe she isn't completely useless" _he thought. The clock hoped up to the beast. "Master are you ok" he said. The beast slowly got to his feet. He looked at Xion and saw Sora. "Sora is that you" he said.

"Ah I'm not Sora" she said as she spoke the image of Sora faded from beast mind and he saw the girl for what she was.

"What happened?" the Beast asked.

"You were being misled and your own fears opened up your inner darkness" Riku said to the beast. The beast then looked at Riku remembering him as the same boy who defeated him in hollow bastion. "Riku" he growled.

"We are here to help" Riku said firmly. The beast then glared at Riku but he then let it slide.

"Some one was making you do this" Naruto said.

"Xaldin" the beast growled.

"I figured as much" Xion said.

"He appeared from the darkness. He made me doubt myself and my friends. I put them in the dungeon so they can be safe from me" Beast said.

"Xaldin is a member of Organization 13. He is a spiteful despicable being full of hate. He was probably trying to make you doubt yourself so he can steal your heart and weep the benefits of you perishing. From the lustful look in his eyes I seen many times I will not put it past him that he was trying to sleep with Belle after you were out of the picture" Xion said looking a little to the floor.

"THAT SNAKE!" Beast yelled.

"Don't worry he is still some where in the castle. We will find him" Naruto said.

**%/%**

**Xion New Moves**

**-Reflect: Creates a shield protecting the owner and or the target.**

**-Sonic Light: A move of high Mp. Creates a huge surrounding blast of light and sound  
%/%**

**Ball Room:**

"So Beast you have allied yourself with these pathetic fools" Xaldin said evilly.

"Xaldin" Beast yelled.

"What do you losers want anyway? Leave Beast alone" Naruto yelled.

"Kingdom Hearts" Xaldin said taking off his hood. He had a manly face with purple eyes and a menacing evil smile; he had pointy ears like an elf with earrings, His dread lock pony tail blow backwards in the wind that came from the opened front door. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours we shall exist fully and completely. So you see Beast that is why we need your Heartless and you're Nobody." Xaldin then snapped his figures and a ball like heartless appeared with chains around it accompanied by Dragon Nobodies. Naruto and company summoned there Keyblades.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands" Xion said getting into her fighting stance.

**Song: Dance of the Daring**

The dragoon nobodies flew toward Naruto. Naruto use his shadow clones. All of them used jumped the dragoons and the dusk. The real Naruto dashed threw the nobodies grabbing there lances and impaling them in the stomach. He did this to all the dragoon nobodies that approached him.

Riku used his advanced speed to quickly end his foes. He did not know but a dragoon nobody was getting ready to stab him in the chest. Xion quickly moved in and used reflect to block the attack. She then surged her Keyblade with electricity and strike raided the dragoon. More and more dragoons appeared. Xion and Riku looked at each other. "We do this as a team" Xion said. They both levitated in the air side by side spinning around and shooting out blast of light that eliminated all the enemies around them (Same team attack Riku and King Mickey uses in RE: Chain of Memories).

Beast slashed threw the nobodies with ease. He then jumped on one of the dragoons and used him as leverage to jump towards Xaldin. "XALDIN!" he shouted jumping towards him. "Hmph"" Xaldin used the wind to push beast back and sent him falling towards the ground.

"A beast such as you does not deserve happiness. Now with your own apathy and self hatred you bread a child of darkness" Xaldin said with his hand glowing dark. A dark creature then started to take form from the ground. It was all black and beast like with red flowing hair (Dark Thorn: Heartless boss in Beast Castle from KH 2).

Beast jumped back and got ready for battle. Naruto Xion and Riku got in front of him. "The four of us fight these creatures as a team" Naruto said.

Dark thorn and the three dragoon nobodies all glared down. Beast charged in at the dark thorn grabbing it by the horns. Riku then came down and slashed the creature with a series of dark slashes. The dragoons surrounded Naruto. Naruto used his clones to grab there spears. He then charged the spears threw the dark thorns chest. The dark thorn retaliated by slashing Naruto with his dark claws. Xion then shot the dark thorn with three thunder shots. Dark Thorn clawed viciously at Xion. She could not fully block the attack for she barely had mp left. Riku came in and shot a dark Firaga at dark thorn. Beast then took the opportunity to mall down and destroy the dragoon nobodies.

The dark thorn then got up and roared. Naruto looked at the being of darkness. "Time I put an end to you" Naruto said running towards dark thorn. Dark thorn then ran towards Naruto grunting like an animal. "How you like this Ice burner" Naruto shouted as two clones appeared. One slashed dark thorn with a blade of ice freezing it. The other with a blade of fire scorching dark thorn. Dark Thorn now feeling the effects of hot and cold was put to an end when Naruto slashed threw him with the final cut. Naruto and the others looked at Dark Thorn disappearing back to darkness.

**Song END**

"It's finally over" Beast said.

"So you think" Xaldin shouted. He was now on ground level. "I'll kill you Naruto" shouted running towards Xaldin. Xion and Riku then appeared behind Xaldin.

"Hmph!" Xaldin used the wind to push all three of them back. "Farewell" he said teleporting away.

"Fuck he got away" Naruto said.

**Song: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto soundtrack)**

Beast then held his arm. Belle and the others came to his aid. "Are you OK" she said.

"I will be fine" Beast said. Belle looked at Beast with deep compassion. Beast looked at Belle with a sad look on his face. "Belle… about the last couple of weeks" he said.

"What about them" she said sounding as if she did not know what he was talking about.

"I am sorry for all I put you and the others threw" Beast said.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was all my fault to begin with" Belle said.

"Don't blame yourself it was all my fault. If I had not have doubted you in the past then none of this would have happened. For now on I will never doubt you again" Beast said.

Naruto went up to cogworks. "We gotta get going. I want you and your friends to make sure those two take care of them selves" Naruto said.

"Yes we will make sure the master and Belle is safe and even if we gotta bring the whole kitchen sink we will make sure Xaldin nor anyone else comes between them ever again" Cogworks said.

"That's what I like to hear" Naruto said.

"I have something to ask you Naruto" Cogworks said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Take care of your friends. It seems you're the only stable one in your group. Keep the peace and make sure no one comes in your way" Cogworks said.

"Yeah… will do. But for the record I am not all that stable myself" Naruto said. The two started laughing.

"Will you come back someday?" Cogworks asked.

"Defiantly" Naruto said as he began to exit the door. When he did he saw Xion and Riku arguing over something. "Oh god not again" Naruto said.

Song END

**%/%**

**Naruto Technique Unlocked:**

**-Ice Burner: A move that leaves the opponent with both effects of freezing and burning. **

**Xion Technique Unlocked"**

**-Thunder Strike Raid**

**(Riku Keyblade Unlocked: Loner Fang: Brown Keyblade with a green claw as the key part. Red handle and green chain with a rose as the keychain. Ability: Increases Attack and Special attack when using dark moves.)**

**%/%**

**An: I am not going to lie I have never watched beauty and the beast so I barely have any knowledge on the characters. Although I played KH 2 the only characters I cared for in Beast Castle was Xaldin, Belle and Beast himself. I have seen most of the other Disney movies except Tron (Which will be replaced by an anime/ popular game but that will be much later and no its not dot HACK), Alice and Wonderland (Never seen the original or the remake), Pirates of the Caribbean (Only seen the first one and the world will not appear in this story), The Nightmare before Christmas (Which I despise and will not put in this story), Winnie the poo (Which also will not appear), Peter pan (World does not appear in the story but remains a summon for Xion), Lilo and Sticth (World does not appear and I am not sure if I should keep stitch in the series), Sleeping Beauty (World does not appear but Maleficent still remains a villain in the story), Snow White (World does not appear). **

**The movies I have seen is Hercules (seen the movie and some of the animated series, will appear as a world), Aladdin (Seen the first movie and the animated series, will be a world), Lion King (Seen part one and two and the Tamon and Pumba show, Debating weather I want to put that world in this story. Maybe if you send your opinions about the lion king world I will consider putting it in the story), Mulan (Seen the first movie but replaced world with an anime), Pinocchio (Seen the movie and debating weather he will be a character in the story), Tarzan (Loved the movie and the animated series, debating weather I should put this in the story). Atlantis (Seen the movie and loved the music, originally said no but it is debatable), Cinderella (Will not appear as a world or a character), and others that I cant remember at the moment.**

**For those who reviewed I thank you so much. I will give you a hint on the anime that will be in a few chaps.**

"_Shards that scatter across the land and the sea"_

**I have more worlds (one other anime replacing tron and a few others that I cannot tell). Next up Olympus Coliseum. **

**%?%**

**I decided to make there stats like pokemon or FFX.**

**Naruto Stats**

**Main Weapon: Keyblade (Prophecy) **

**Attack: High**

**Defense: Low**

**Special Attack: High**

**Special Defense: Low**

**Speed: Average **

**Health: High**

**MP: Average**

**Luck: High**

**Weakness: Illusion/Genjutsu, Absorption**

**Natural Ability: **

**-Has ability to use chakra and enhance magic with chakra. **

**-Heals gradually over time.**

**-Can use Jutsu **

**-Little is known about this Jinchurikis true nature. In time his demon powers will come to reveal it's self.**

**Battle Description: Using Ninjustsu and the power of the Keyblade Naruto combines the power of demon chakra with his Keyblade of light. Although trickery such as illusion and Genjutsu can weaken the boy he comes threw with a will of fire.**

**Riku Stats**

**Main Weapon: Key Sword "Treated as a Keyblade" (Way of the Dawn)**

**Attack: High**

**Defense: Average**

**Special Attack: Average**

**Special Defense: Average**

**Speed: High**

**Health: Average**

**MP: Low**

**Luck: Low**

**Weakness: Light, Thunder/Electricity **

**Natural Ability:**

**-Ability to use darkness to enhance SP ATK and ATK at the risk of SP Defense and Health**

**-Can use corridors of darkness**

**Battle Description: Riku uses his power and Gazelle like speed to quickly end his enemies. Although he has light his strongest weapon is darkness. Although the radiance of light and surge of electricity can slow this warrior down the shadows still emerge brining night fall. **

**Xion Stats**

**Main Weapon: Keyblade (Kingdom Key)**

**Attack: Average**

**Defense: Low**

**Special Attack: High**

**Special Defense: High**

**Speed: Average**

**Health: Low**

**MP: High**

**Luck: Average**

**Weakness: Oblivion (Nothingness), Flower, **

**Natural Abilities:**

**-Uses the power of light to increase Sp ATK SP DEF Speed and Health at the risk of attack defense and luck**

**-Can use corridors of darkness**

**-Ability for her heart never to be consumed by darkness**

**Battle Description: Although most of her moves mimic Sora's Xion adapts her own way of using her power. Magic is her most powerful tool in her arsenal. The powers over nothingness will overwhelm this dear maiden. None the less she fights with no fear in her heart of mystery. **

**%/%**

**Read and Review**


	8. OylmpusUnderworld: Carvevrous Behavoir

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: For Flawless Military fans I will continue the story. I will post a new chapter after the next three chapters of this story. **

**%/%**

**Olympus Coliseum **

Naruto Riku and Xion exited the gummyship. "Good old Olympus Coliseum he home of tournaments" Riku said with a relaxed tone of voice.

"You seem happy for once" Naruto said.

"Of course this place is one of my favorites. The tournaments are a good way to get some training in and learn some new techniques" Riku said.

Xion giggled "I hope you keep it up silver I like this new transformation" she said staring at him.

"What ever" Riku said walking inside the Coliseum.. A short fat goat man turned around and saw the three. "Ricky Wow you look like you have been in top form" the goat creature said.

"Ahhhh… my names Riku and yes Phil I have been keeping up with my training" Riku said confidently. "Good good" Phil said as he turned his attention to Xion and Naruto. "I take it these are your friends" Phil said.

"Yeah I'm Naruto"

"I'm Xion"

"They look so flimsy and weak. I doubt they could even hurt a fly" Phil spat.

"What did you say goat boy" Naruto said.

"Yeah were not weak" Xion said.

"That's what they all say. But if you want to prove me wrong why don't you two take on my boy Herc" Phil said.

"Who's Herc?" Naruto asked.

"My protégée and the strongest demi god you will ever see" Phil said.

"He's not so tuff" Naruto said. Xion touched his shoulder. "Easy Naruto we don't know anything about this Herc" Xion said.

"No matter we got numbers on our side. The two of us can take down this Herc for sure" Naruto said confidently.

"If that's your choice then go forward. I just have two words for ya… not good enough" Phil said.

"Yeah whatever" Naruto said walking threw the door. Xion followed. They entered the arena to see a buff man with reddish hair and Greek armor doing push ups. The large man stopped what he was doing and looked at the girl and saw his friend from long ago.

"Sora" the large man said. Xion had a confused look on her face. Hercules then noticed that it was not Sora instead it was a girl.

"Um… I'm Xion" she said.

"Wow I really need to get my eyes checked. For a minute I thought you were someone else. I am Hercules" the large man said extending his hand for a hand shake. Xion shook his hand. "Hi Herc I'm Naruto" the cheery blond said.

"Nice to meet you two. So I can guess that Phil put you two up against me" Hercules said.

"Yep" Naruto said.

"Alright then" Hercules said flexing his muscles. "Get ready"

Riku sat in the audience. "Wow those two do not what there getting them selves into" said a beautiful woman with long brown hair wearing a long pink dress sitting next to him.

"I would not count those two out. They are pretty strong" Riku said defending his friends.

"Are those friends of yours or something" the maiden said.

"You could say that. I assume you are an accountance of Hercules" Riku said.

"Its more to it then that we are dating" the maiden said.

"So you're dating Zeus's son that must be some accomplishment" Riku said.

"We went threw a lot together its complicated" the maiden said.

"I understand" Riku said.

"I am Megery but my friends call me Meg and you."

"I'm Riku" he said calmly being a little intimidated by her beauty. Strangely enough Riku felt as though he can relate to her in some way.

"This is sure going to be something" Riku said looking at the match that was about to begin.

The fight began with Hercules charging forward with both his arms out trying to close line both of our Heroes. Naruto created a clone and started to charge his Rasengan. "Look Xion I plan to end this quick. I need you distract him for me" Naruto said. Xion nodded but that gave Hercules time to knock her in the back of the head. He then charged at Naruto. One of Naruto's clones came diving down with its Keyblade facing down while on fire. Hercules jumped in the air and bashed the clone to the ground. Hercules was then surrounded by Naruto's clones.

"All right big guy you're going down" all the Narutos said at once. They all charged in jumping Hercules. Punching stabbing and slashing Hercules. "So you want to play hard ball" Hercules said. He then put his arms up to his side and started spinning. In every direction was noting but Naruto's clones disappearing at the wrath of Hercules spin attack. Hercules then looked at Naruto who was charging his Rasengan. He briskly walked to him. Xion used a thunder spell but it did not effect the demi god. He turned around to see the weakened girl. He smiled and charged forward. Xion waited until he got close she then rolled out of the way and jumped and then thunder strike raided Hercules in the back of the head. This made the demi god stumble. "Now" she shouted. Naruto then charged at Hercules. "How you like this RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted hitting Hercules in the chest. Hercules face swirled in pain but he grabbed Naruto's arm. This made Naruto's eyes widened. Hercules then threw Naruto to the gate making him crash.

He then dust the dirt off of his chest and charged forward. Xion got in his way and shot a thunder blast but it did nothing. He knocked Xion out of the way and went straight for Naruto. A block of smoke came from the ground. Out from it came a blue skinned man with blue flaming hair and a black toga. "Ah wonder boy so how have life been treating you" said the burning man.

"Hades" Hercules spat. Riku immediately jumped from his seat into the ring. "Why don't you go back to the underworld and leave everyone alone" Riku said summoning his way of the dawn.

"Wow Riku you surly have grown. I remember when you were three inches taller and complaining about your little boy friend cheating on you with a duck and a dog" Hades said insulting Riku.

"You basterd" Riku shouted as he ran towards Hades slashing him. Hades disappeared into smoke and reappeared behind Meg. "No no no no try and hurt me and I flame the girl" Hades said.

"What do you want anyway" Hercules said. Naruto appeared behind Hades trying to slash threw him but Hades blasted the clone. He then set fire to the audience killing five people. "Why is it always the heroic types that are the stupid ones" Hades said holding Meg.

"Why you" Naruto shouted.

"Lets be civil about this" Riku said.

"But we cant just let Hades hurt all these people" Xion said.

"Ah yeah if no one retaliated in the first place I would not have to go to these extreme measures" Hades said. "Now where was I oh yeah Herckster I want you to give up your powers permanently or else I will destroy this city and everyone in it including your little beat peace" Hades said.

"I can take down what ever you throw at me" Hercules said.

"If you say so" Hades said snapping his figures. 9 blocks away was a huge explosion caused by Cerberus breathing fire. "You see I knew you would say something like that witch is why Cerberus just ended one of your precious cities. If you would like to keep up with this I can have another one destroyed" Hades said.

"Herc don't do it. We can take him" Naruto said.

"I must" Hercules said sounding defeated.

"Good choice" Hades said pulling out a stone. The stone drained Hercules of all his energy making him skinny and frail. "Are you happy Hades" Hercules said.

"Almost but something's missing" Hades said as he grabbed Meg. "I am taking the girl" he said puffing away.

**%/%**

**Coliseum Lobby:**

Naruto Riku Xion and Phil stood in the lobby. "What are we going to do? Herc is in bad shape and the show must go on" Phil panicked. Naruto sighed "Look if its any constellation we will go to the underworld and get Hercules powers and the girl back" Naruto said.

"No way you wimps can go to the underworld. If there is any darkness or demon like nature in your heart you will be toast" Phil said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Hercules is a demi god so he can come and go as he pleases. But the underworld releases the dark nature in those who visit it. If your heart is weak then you will be consumed but if your strong enough to fight it you can stay yourself" Phil said.

"If that's the case then Xion you go. Me and Naruto will compete in the games" Riku said. Xion narrowed her eyes at Riku "That is stupid how come you won't go?" Xion asked.

"Actually its pretty smart. Out of all of us you have the best chance of not getting consumed. If me and Naruto go we are toast" Riku said.

"Not completely true there is a loop whole. Phil said those who have strong hearts can overcome. I think me and Xion can go down there with no prob" Naruto said.

"Your forgetting that you have the nine tailed demon fox inside you. If you go down there it will take control" Xion said with a worried tone.

"Then it is my job to make sure that does not happen" Naruto said. Riku closed his eyes. "Let him go… it sounds convincing enough" Riku said.

"So how do we get there" Naruto asked. Xion opened up a corridor of darkness. "Threw this… normally the dark corridor would consume those who travel threw it but sense our Keyblades are made of light we will be fine" Xion said.

"If we can travel threw portals like the Organization then how come we cant just do this instead of using the gummyship?" Naruto asked.

"Although you two are protected with out the org coat I can become consumed not to mention it's not good to keep testing something like that" Riku said.

"Alright then I guess we can go now. Don't worry Phil we got this" Naruto said.

"You kids better get back here in one peace with Herc's power juice" Phil said.

The frail skinny Hercules sat on the stoop weak and depressed. Riku went and sat next to Hercules. "My friends have went to the underworld to get Meg and your powers back" Riku said.

"You don't get it Hades is ruthless your friends don't stand a chance" Hercules said.

"I would not count them out. Hades have never dealt with Naruto and Xion before" Riku said confidently.

"I know your strong Riku but in order to fill my shoes your going to have to work really hard" Hercules said.

"I have no intention in doing this permanently. Only until Naruto and Xion got your girlfriend and your powers back" Riku said. Sound of the crowd echoed. "Well you better get out there your match is about to start" Hercules said.

**%/%**

**Hades Throne Room**

Hades teleported to his chambers. "That should keep wonder boy out of trouble for a while" Hades said. A fat red and skinny blue demon laid a red carpet down has Hades walked threw his throne. "Now about those rotten Key kids How do I get rid of them?" Hades asked his loyal subject.

"Why don't you send Cerberus after them" the red demon said.

"Oh great send my good loyal three headed mutt. That would be great if it weren't for that little demon brat. Demon's like him will most likely ignore him because of his SCENT!" Hades yelled as he raised his voice at the last minute.

"The little dudes powers are unpredictable at best" said a California accent echoing. A dark portal appeared in the middle of the throne room. Out came two skinny cloaked figures.

"Oh great if it isn't the cloaked wonders. What brings this little visit of yours" Hades said with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"We come to assist you" said the taller cloaked figure his mouth reeking of cigarettes and marijuana.

"What can you guys do" Hades asked. The shorter one pulled out a stone with a thunder bolt on it. Hades eyes widened at the look of it.

"The titanic key" Hades said.

"My friend Demyx here has great spying abilities. He may be lazy but he is good at taking info" the cloaked smoker said.

"I see" Hades said.

"I got stuff to do I will leave you two alone" said the cloaked smoker as he teleported away.

"So you got some info about Zeus huh?" Hades asked.

"The guys upstairs are planning to dethrone you. They said that your attempts to bring down Hercules have gotten out of hand and you need to be dealt with" the cloaked teenager said.

"Aw so those guys want to play tuff huh. Now that you gave me the titanic key there fate has been sealed" Hades said.

"And what about Xion and the demon boy. I am sure those guys will try to stop you" The cloaked teenager said.

"That is were friend becomes enemy. The deeper they go threw the underworld the more there own darkness get consumed. The demon will take control of our precious host if he come down here. As for Riku forget it … the darkness in his heart is to strong. If he comes down here he will be done for" Hades said.

"Sounds good to me. Looks like I don't have to get my hands dirty" Demyx said.

"On the contrarily my cloaked friend. If things get out of hand I am expecting you to handle things" Hades said.

"Really do I have to" Demyx wined.

"Are you questioning ME! I don't care who you work for you do my biding now IS THAT CLEAR" Hades yelled as he glowed red/orange flames.

"Yes… Hades… I got it" Demyx whimpered. _"O god what has Xiggy got me in now" _Demyx thought.

**%/%**

**Underworld**

Naruto and Xion made there way to the underworld. "This place is so gloomy" Xion said.

"What do you expect its hell" Naruto said.

"Actually it's just the underworld" Xion said.

"Hell underworld same concept what we need to know is where to find that flaming jerk Hades" Naruto said. They opened the green cracked door. It leads to an even more dispersing part of the underworld.

"Great more gloominess" Xion said. She then looked at Naruto who was holding his stomach. "Naruto are you ok" she said.

"It's this place its making me feel sick" Naruto said with a sea sick expression. He then heard a smooth tone coming from deeper in the tunnel. "What's that music" Naruto said. He shook of the feeling of sickness and ran in the direction he heard the music.

"Naruto I don't think that's a good idea" Xion said but it was to late the boy was already running towards the tone. Naruto arrived in an open area. "I could have sworn the music was coming from here" Naruto said. "Oh it looks like someone actually likes my tones" said the cloaked teenager who was laying down on a cliff higher then where Naruto was standing.

Xion finally arrived. "Demyx is that you" Xion said.

"Xion" Demyx said taking off his hood which revealed his boy band like face and mullet hairstyle.

"You look like you have been doing well" Demyx said with a friendly disposition. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is he serious."

"Listen Demyx you one of the more reasonable members of the Organization. You don't really want to fight us. If anything you should join us" Xion said.

"Oh no can do I have direct orders to capture you and to stop the both of you from getting Hercules's powers" Demyx said with a smile.

"Yeah but its not like you want to do it anyway" Xion said trying to sound convincing.

"Sorry Xion no can do I must follow orders or else Xaldin will spear me to death" Demyx said. Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped forward slamming his Keyblade towards Demyx. Demyx stroke on the strings of his Sitar and created a blast of water that blasted Naruto back. "Now that's just plain rude. You caught me off guard" Demyx said.

"You the enemy there is no courtesy in battle. I will kill you" Naruto said in an angry tone as crimson red chakra swirled around him. "Oh no this demons going to have my head" Demyx said. He put to fingers in his mouth and whistled. 6 Dancer nobodies and a small platoon dusk appeared from nothingness.

**Song: Tension Rising**

"Oh girls can you handle this for me" Demyx said as he opened a portal and ran away.

Naruto and Xion immediately went into battle. Quickly dashed threw the dancer. One of the dancers attempted to grab him but a dagger from his crimson chakra stabbed it. more and more dancers came Naruto's way. Naruto's Keyblade was filled with chakra. He used his Keyblade like a whip to quickly keep the nobodies at bay. He then swirled his chakra whip in a circler motion getting rid of any of the heartless that attacked him. Xion watched as Naruto cleared the way of nobodies for the two of them.

**Song END**

Naruto stalked around like a shark on land looking for more creatures to fight. Xion ran up to Naruto. "Clam down your getting out of control" she said. Naruto's red chakra started to reseed back into his body. "I guess I got a little carried away" Naruto said.

"Don't scare me liker that. I thought the darkness got the best of you" Xion said.

"I wont I got this lets go" Naruto said.

**Naruto Brave Mode Form Lv 1(Crimson Red Chakra)**

**-**Releases the brave nature in Naruto and attack with a whip chakra weapon. Uses its chakra to make weapons as a defense when ever enemies get to close.

**-**Mode that increases Naruto increases Atk and speed at the risk of defense and MP

**%/% **

After defeating all those nobodies Naruto and Xion walked deeper threw the underworld. Every step Naruto took made him feel sicker and sicker. Naruto collapsed and Xion quickly broke his fall.

"Naruto your getting worse" Xion said.

"No…. no worries lets keep going" Naruto said.

"At this rate we will lose you to your inner demon. We have to turn back" Xion said.

"NO Hercules needs our help and regardless how I feel we must keep going" Naruto said.

**%/%**

Demyx watched from afar as Naruto and Xion made there way threw the underworld. "Oh gosh what am I going to do now? I know Xiggy told me that I am suppose to do what ever Hades said but this is insane. That kids a demon and if his powers are that unpredictable I could be offed just like Lexeaus. Not to mention he and Xion took out my dancer nobodies with ease. Oh god why does Xiggy even needs me to work for Hades anyway. I am so not cut out for this" Demyx widened.

"Sounds to me like this is not your day" said a voice from the shadows. Demyx summoned his Sitar "Wh… who's there" Demyx yelped.

"Relax I come in peace" said a shark like man coming from bluish darkness.

"What do you want with me? Your not gonna kill me are you?" Demyx asked his voice cracking.

"Man for a nobody you sure are a big pussy" said the shark like man.

"Hey don't insult me like that. I'm no pushover" Demyx responded. He then looked in the shark like man cold white shark eyes and shivered.

"It would not be wise to raise your voice to those who can have you eliminated in a matter of seconds" the shark like man said.

"Right… so why are you here anyway" Demyx said his voice slowly returning to normal.

"Because you are not a fighter. I have come to make sure our little Jinchuriki does not get out of hand. You see I know him and unlike you I am fully capable of dealing with our two Keybladers. If your lucky I could put a permanent end to them" said the shark like man

"I may look weak but I am stronger then I look" Demyx said trying to sound tuff.

"You said it yourself his powers are unpredictable. I am fully equipped to deal with unpredictable. I suggest you go home and leave it to me" the shark like man said holding the handle on his sword.

"Ok bye then" Demyx quickly said as he opened a dark portal.

"Of course my help comes with a price" the shark like man said.

"What do you want from me I don't have much money" Demyx said.

"I want you to send a message to Braig. I believe he calls himself Xigbar now right" the shark like man said. Demyx nodded.

"Tell him the masked youth has retuned. He is to meet with him in three day" the shark like man said.

"Roger sir" Demyx said as he ran threw the portal.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk he must be the organizations bus boy because if the likes of the nobodies of Xehanort and Braig are there then he must be the weakest. I play with this boy for awhile" the shark like man said.

**%/%**

While Xion and Naruto searched for the gem of the immortals Riku competed in the Titan cup. Having completed four matches already Riku now must face his final opponent.

"So are ya ready for your next opponent" Phil said.

"I can take anything you throw at me" Riku said feeling confident.

"I must warn you this kid is powerful. I only have two words for ya, Don't give up" Phil said. Riku then walked threw the door. He heard of the crowd roaring. He looked in the audience to see men woman and children alike. He then looked ahead to see a boy wearing an Organization coat.

"Organization 13" he shouted summoning his way of the dawn.

"Relax this is a friendly competition so don't hasten your defeat" the cloaked boy said.

"What makes you think I can trust that you will play by the rules" Riku said glaring down the cloaked boy. The cloaked boy summoned his Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"Don't worry about my intentions worry about if I will allow you to live" the cloaked boy said.

**Song: 13****th**** Struggle**

"I will send you back to oblivion once you came Roxas" Riku said getting in his fighting stance.

"Bring it" the cloaked member said.

Riku dashed towards Roxas. Roxas quickly rolled out of the way and shot a light blast from his Keyblade. This attack hit Riku. Roxas then quickly dashed towards Riku and slashed him in a circler motion using his speed. Riku then bounced back and slashed Roxas in the chest. He then shot dark Firaga at Roxas but Roxas quickly dashed out of the way. Roxas then jumped and quickly glided towards Riku. He slashed him horizontally several times. He then ended the attack with a explosion of light balls. Riku fell to the ground and quickly got up.

"Is that all you got" Riku said.

"Why don't you use that darkness of yours. You know that is your strongest tool in your arsenal" Roxas taunted.

"Never" Riku shouted as he surrounded his blade in light. He then quickly dashed at Roxas slashing him 3 times horizontally and then spinning around with a vertical slash. Roxas moved back and shot a barrage of light balls at Riku. Riku slashed threw the energy balls of light. Roxas then chuckled and then jumped and spin in the air as he summoned 13 pillars of light to hit Riku. Riku quickly dodged most of the attack but he was it by the 8th pillar and the rest hit him making his Key Sword go back to its original state.

"You think your light can destroy ME! I am the hero of lights nobody and an elite member of the Organization. You cannot even must how much power I truly have" Roxas bragged.

"Te he…you sure don't act like Sora for his nobody" Riku said.

"I am better then Sora. He was weak and that is why he is lost to sleep. I am stronger faster and smarter then that fake hero. How dare you compare me to that low life!" Roxas shouted running towards Riku. He then slashed Riku in the chest he then moved to horizontally slash Riku again but Riku blocked this attack. Roxas then kicked Riku in the face and then shot a blast of light from his Keyblade at Riku. Riku fell back and stumbled. The crowd was roaring seeing these two top class warriors go at it.

"You cant beat me no matter how hard you try" Roxas shouted.

"_Its no use he Is to strong" _Riku thought.

"Wraghhhhhhhhhh!" Rxas shouted running toward Riku.

"DARKNESS!" Riku shouted as his body was filled with darkness. Roxas slashed Riku inb the chest but Riku quickly got back up and shot him with a dark fire ball. Riku then quickly dashed towards Roxas. Roxas attempted to slash Riku but Riku turned around. Riku then dashed and slashed Roxas multiple times. Roxas took the whole attack. Roxas then landed on the floor with his hood down.

**Song: END**

Riku then landed. "Now I end it" Riku shouted as he driven his sword down at Roxas. Roxas then summoned his Oblivion Keyblade from darkness and blocked Riku's attack. Roxas then got up.

"You think I have been fighting for real this whole time" Roxas shouted as he raised both his Keyblades to the sky. The Keyblade created a huge light sword that took up the whole arena. "Destiny Blade" Roxas shouted as he swung his sword vertically. Riku tried to dodge the attack but he could not he took the whole attack and reverted back to normal.

"I pity your weakness" Roxas said his arrogance showing. Riku got back up while holding his chest and blood dripping from his arm. His vision was blurry and he could bairly see.

"That's some willpower you got there. Now I will send you to hell permanently" Roxas said as he began to stab Riku. His attack was blocked by a grey haired old mans hand. "You again!" Roxas shouted. Riku looked but he could barley get a picture of the man who saved him before he passed out.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHH! Why are you here" Roxas spat. Jiraiya looked at Roxas seeing him for the reflection of Sasuke.

"There is no hope for you" he said as he formed hand signs. "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu" he shouted as he breathed a huge burst of flames. Roxas then opened a dark portal. "See ya" he said as he jumped in the dark portal. Jiraiya then turned his attention to the passed out Riku. He left a scroll near him that had Naruto's name on it he then healed Riku. "You should be fine now" He then quickly teleported away with his own light portal. 

**%/%**

****

Naruto and Xion walked deeper into the underworld. Now they where near Hades chambers. "Beyond this door is Hades chamber. Are you ready Naruto?" Xion asked.

"Yeah lets go" Naruto said as he walked forward. Shark fin were swirling around them. These shark like creatures emerged. They were all dark blue with a white belly with the unversed symbol on there chest.

"Heatless" Xion said summoning her Keyblade.

"No there different. These are unversed" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade. The unversed quickly tackled Naruto biting him. Naruto slashed the Unversed. He ruthlessly attacked the unversed. Xion used a blizzard barrage spell on these unversed but the tackled right threw. They surrounded her. They all jumped at once to attack. "Thunder" Xion yelled as she used Thundara for the first time. A huge burst of electricity came from the sky and got rid of all the unversed. She then turned her attention to Naruto who was still fighting unversed. Naruto was savagely slashing and beating the unversed with speedy melee combos. More unversed appeared and they all tackled Naruto at once. Naruto body surrounded with bright red chakra. He exploded with energy getting rid of all the unversed. Xion was now relived because no more unversed were coming.

"Naruto you did it" she said. Naruto clawed her back. Xion got up and looked at Naruto who was surrounded in bright red chakra. He was slouching and he was using his claws instead of his Keyblade.

"No it cant be. Did the demon consume you" Xion said in fear. Naruto eyes was glowing yellow and had no trace of humanity in them. He gave off a huge roar that echoed threw out the underworld.

"No… this …cant" Xion said completely in shock.

"Oh but it can" said an aggressive yet calm voice that echoed threw out the underworld. A shark like man wearing an Akatsuki coat emerged from water his sword was glowing with blue like energy.

"You see this is the underworld. People with such feelings as hatred and spite are king in this world. Naruto's demon is now slowly coming to consume him and take him over" the shark like man said.

"Who are you?" Xion asked.

**%/%**

Riku woke up in the lobby. Beside him were Phil and a weakened Hercules. "Where is he" Riku shouted.

"Relax he's gone" Phil said. Riku then got up and started to pace around. "What happened?" Riku asked his voice completely serious.

"Roxas was about to end you until this long white haired man came in for the save" Phil said.

"He left behind this" Hercules said giving him a scroll.

**%/%**

"I am Kisame Hoshikaki remember the name for it is the last one you shall ever hear" Kisame said grabbing his sword. Xion quaked in fear. "Even I am effected in this hellish paradise" the shark like man chuckled.

"Help" Xion heard the cries of Meg. She looked to her left to see a Kisame clone holding Meg and the stone that imprisoned Hercules powers.

"I should warn you not to keep your guard down. But if you want the girl you must get threw me" Kisame said. Xion looked down on the floor. _"I cant do this. Naruto has lost it and Riku is not here. I cant take this man on and a possessed Naruto. This is to hard. What would Naruto do?" _Xion thought. The voice of Naruto echoed in her head _"Don't give up you can do it"._

Xion closed her eyes _"He's right I cant quit now" _Xion said.

"Who ever you are your going down" she said as her body glowed with light.

**Song: The Corrupted **

"Oh is that so" Kisame said as he quickly used his hand signs. "Water style water clone jutsu" he shouted as he created 3 water clones. The first clone charged at her with his sword trying to smash her in the ground. Xion quickly dodged the attack and shot a blast of light at the clone. The other two clone's came her way. "Gather" she said as she used light gravity. The two clones were sucked into the void of light and destroyed.

"Grrrrrrr! So you have talent" Kisame said as he ran towards her. He smashed his sword down on her. She blocked with a Reflectaga spell. The shield exploded into light which pushed Kisame back. Kisame then used his hand signs. "Water style Massive water clone jutsu" he shouted as he created 17 water clones. They all ran towards her exploding into water. He then used his hand signs. "Water style Shark bomb jutsu" he said as more shark like water missiles shot at the girl. Xion used Light Reflectaga but the first one hit her. Kisame then used the water that was now on the ground like skates and skated towards her. "I will shred you to ribbons" he yelled as he skated towards her.

"NEVER" Xion shouted as she shot a sphere of light towards. "What" Kisame yelled as he took the full attack. Xion smiled think she won but Kisame was still skating towards her, his Akatsuki coat now ruined. "Die bitch" he said as he brought his sword down on her. She used light Reflectaga but to no avail. Kisame's sword shattered threw her shield and hit her knocking her back to normal. "You think because you got a sudden power up you can beat an S Class shinobi like me. What a fool now you will parish for your misjudgment" Kisame yelled as he skated towards Xion. Naruto moved in front of Xion and Rasengan Kisame back.

Kisame got back up. "But how your suppose to be waste deep in darkness" Kisame said.

Naruto who was still surrounded in light red chakra glared at Kisame. "I… never… let you… hurt… friends" he said barley in control.

"Fine then I will hurt you then" Kisame said as he skated towards Naruto. He quickly slashed Naruto across the chest. Naruto tried to claw him but his chakra was completely drained. Kisame then used his sword like a bat and swung Naruto near Xion. Naruto got back to his feet still able to fight. Light red chakra started to emit from his body.

"So you still have some fight in you. Very well ten I will drain you to the bone" Kisame said smiling evilly at Naruto.

"Just try fish breath" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade. Kisame began to move forward but a man wearing an Akatsuki coat with jet black hair and red eyes quickly dashed in front of Naruto.

**Song END**

"Itachi what are you doing" Kisame said. Itachi only looked at Naruto. Naruto looked in his eyes. He then collapsed on the floor.

"Itachi why did you come" Kisame said.

"This was never suppose to be your fight. You took it on your own accord to do battle with these two, show off" Itachi said firmly. He then walked up to the Kisame clone that was holding meg. He looked her in the eye and she fell on the ground.

"We are leaving now. Let them have the girl" Itachi said.

"You do realize that keeping these two free can work against us in the future" Kisame said.

"….. Maybe…." Itachi said.

Naruto woke up and saw Meg and Xion. "What happened" Naruto said.

"One of those men with the clouds knocked you out just by looking at you. He did the same to me" Meg said.

"They must be trying to destroy Hercules" Xion said.

"I'm not so sure. Why would they free ma and the stone with his powers" Meg said. Naruto held the stone. "So this is Herc's powers. We gotta get back" Naruto said.

"Don't worry I got it covered" Xion said opening a dark corridor.

"Wait wont this darkness swallow Meg" Naruto said.

"I will keep her covered" Xion said as she summoned an orb of light and covered Meg in a vale of light. The three then walked threw the portal.

**%/% **

Naruto and company arrived at the lobby to see Riku sitting down holding a scroll. "So I see you guys succeeded" Riku said.

"Yup and I assume you won your matches" Xion said. Riku bowed his head. "I fought Roxas of Organization 13 and lost. He knocked me out conscious. When I woke up Phil said I was saved by a grey haired man. The man in question left this behind" Riku said handing Naruto a scroll. Naruto opened it. "It's from pervey sage" Naruto said reading it. It read _"Naruto I will not be able to train you for now. So I left this scroll behind with some Jutsu to learn. There is to much to explain in this letter so one of these days I will have to stop by and see how your doing. For now just stay on your journey to bring order to the worlds and look out for Xehanort. Good luck. PS: I have given you a summon considering that the toad summoning arts wont work on other worlds" _Under all of that was a list of Jutsu that Naruto needed to learn.

"So what does it say?" Xion asked.

"My sensai is somewhere out there in other worlds. He sends me his regards and he gave me this scroll that can teach me some new techniques" Naruto said. Riku, Phil, Meg and a fully healthy Hercules came out of the lobby and into the entrance.

"Hades is bond to retaliate now that I have my powers back. I gotta get back on to protecting the cities. I thank you three for your bra very in my apsence" Hercules said.

"No sweat anytime" Naruto said.

"I do hope that we see you three again" said Meg looking at Riku.

"We will come back later to check on you guys" Riku said blushing a little.

"Keep your training up chumps we would not want a repeat of what Roxas did to ya" Phil said. Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Phil the next time me and Roxas meet in battle I will be the victor" Riku said walking away to the gummy ship.

**%/% **

**Hades throne room:**

"So those fools in Olympus think they can dethrone me. We will see who gets what when it is all over. You may have died once from a group of heroes almost like that. But these have less numbers and I can assure you that you will become a god after this is over" Hades said to a man with long blue antenna like hair. He was wearing a royal gown with gauntlets on.

"Oh don't worry there demise will come soon" said the blue haired man with a light dominating voice (I hope you readers know who this character is).

**%/%**

**Naruto: Savage Form Lv1 (Light Red Chakra)  
**

A form that releases the true hellish nature of the nine tails. As of now it is only in its caterpillar stage.

Increases Attack, SPATK, defense and speed but decreases SPDEF.

**Xion: Celestial Mode Lv 1**

A mode that generates light attacks and greatly increases magic and special attack and defense at the risk of defense

**Xion New Move: Light Vale**

Has ability to cover others in light and protect them from the darkness.

**AN: I know Xion is normally supposed to be shy but I wanted to change it. I wanted to make it seem like she uses her outspoken and immature persona to compensate for how she really feels inside. She is more shy around Naruto but she feels as though she must stay strong in front of her Riku and her enemies. **


	9. Feudal Era: Enter the band of seven

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Yes the next chapter is here.**

**Yes Grubke15 you were right.**

**%/%**

**Feudal Era **

Naruto Riku and Xion entered the new world. Looking around the three saw an Japanese city burned to the ground.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure I never been to this world. The map on the gummyship says that this is the feudal era. Xion sighed "I know the Organization is snooping around here. One day I heard some of them talking about other worlds that have not been visited yet. This must be one of them" Xion said.

"What ever they are planning we will stop them" Naruto said.

"I would not get so confident. The Organization has a lot of powerful members. Judging that Riku got his ass handed to him by Roxas I feel that we will have even more of a struggle" Xion said insulting Riku and being serious at the same time.

"I did not expect him to have two Keyblades. Not to mention he is the nobody of Sora so he was bound to win some how" Riku said trying to be civil with Xion.

"Ever sense Roxas learned the truth Roxas has done nothing but relentlessly train. Day by day he became more cold and emotionless. His ambition to surpass Sora blossomed to the ability to use two Keyblades instead of just one.

"That explains a lot. But do you know about any of the others" Riku said.

"Not really I only went on mainly solo missions. They all try there best to keep there full abilities a secret" Xion said. Naruto then quickly turned around. "Guys we have company" Naruto said. The man that stood before him had long white hair and dog ears. He was wearing all red and was holding a sword.

"You're a demon aren't you" the white haired man said.

"What of it" Naruto said. He looked at the man _"Like me his dogmatic orange aura resembles that of a demon. But unlike the nine tailed fox it is not as savage and destructive. It is as if he is only half of a demon" _Naruto thought.

"Judging from the looks of it you are also some sort of demon" Naruto said.

"Put a sock in it demon brat. You where the one who burned this place down to the ground" the half demon said glaring Naruto down.

"Listen we did not destroy this place. If you want to blame and destroy us then so be it. But I will tell you this much you wont get far" Riku said summoning his way of the dawn.

"You shouldn't talk, your stench is just as bad as your friends. Maybe even worse… its not demonic but it is something else" the half demon said.

"I am tired of talking lets just kick this guys but already" Xion said.

"What ever" the red robed man said pulling his sword out of its case. His sword became bigger. Naruto blocked the attack with his Keyblade. He then used his shadow clone jutsu to surround the half demon. "Oh I see so you an illusion demon. I can sniff the real one out with ease" the half demon said as he sniffed. "Wind SCAR!" he shouted as a burst of wind slashed out of his blade hitting some clones and the real Naruto. The half demon then ran towards Naruto Riku then blocked the attack. Naruto and his clones then came down both with Keyblade in hand and slashed the half demon. Riku then circular slashed the half demon back. He and Naruto both shot fire balls at the half demon (Riku using dark Firaga). The half demon ran threw the attacks and used the "Wind Scar!" once more as he slashed Riku and Naruto. Xion reflected the attack protecting her friends. she the shot a barrage of fire balls but the half demon ran threw her fire balls. The half demon brought his sword down on her. For that moment she at him and saw the shark like man that nearly murdered her in the underworld. Her grip got loosened and she dropped her Keyblade. The half demons sword nearly dropped on Xion but Naruto's to clones grabbed him and away from Xion. The half demon broke free and then slashed them with his claws. He then moved in back at Xion. Xion nervous and paranoid could no longer fight. Naruto quickly gor in the way and began to slash the half demon. "You going down" Naruto said.

"Id like to see you try" the half demon shouted.

"SIT BOY" shouted a female. At command the half demon went crashing to the ground. Naruto then landed swiftly and stared at the dog demon in confusion. The voice belonged to a teenage girl wearing a white and green school uniform. The dog demon got back up. "God dammit Kagome what the hell" said the dog demon.

"Inuyasha why are you attacking innocent civilians" Kagome said.

"There not innocent there demons well at least one of them is" Inuyasha said.

"So what you cant just go around fighting everything. Have some self control for once" Kagome said.

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Will you two snap out of it" said an approaching woman. She was wearing spandex and had a ponytail. The man she was traveling with had short hair with a little ponytail. He had a monk garb on and was holding a staff. Other then that it was a boy with a fox tail and a small white cat. Naruto and Riku rushed to Xion's aide.

"Are you OK" Naruto said.

"You should not be so careless" Riku said. Xion looked at Naruto and then fainted.

"Xion…. Xion… XION!" Naruto shouted.

"_I don't need a weapon my friends are my power"_

**4 hours later**

Xion awoken in a sleeping bag. She looked around and noticed she was in a house. She went outside to see that Riku and Naruto where conversing with the two girls and the monk from before. "Aw so you woke up" said the monk. Xion still had an emotionless expression.

"You fainted so we let you rest" the woman said who was now wearing a kamoto. Riku sighed "At this rate we will never be ready to take on the Organization" he said arrogantly. For once in her life she did not care what the silver haired male had to say. All that remained in her head was her near death experience against Kisame. Naruto got up and touched her shoulder. "Xion how about we talk about it".

Riku sat at the camp fire along with Kagome, Sango, Shipo and Miroku. Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree. "So you guys are travelers to" Riku said.

"We are trying to gather all the shards of the shikun jewel and defeat Naraku" Kagome said.

"I take it your demon friend seems difficult. To attack us just because one of us bared the scent of a demon. I take it there is some sort of story behind this" Riku said.

"We have encountered a lot of demons on our journey. The majority of them were evil so Inuyasha is kind of skeptical about other demons" Sango said.

"Understandable but I have a question for you" Riku said. The four gave Riku there undivided attention. "The creatures we have been fighting are not demon. Some appear in the darkness and take the form of shadows while others are white misshapen creatures that can move there bodies in impossible possessions. They work for men in black coats known as Organization 13" Riku said.

"Misshapen creatures that emerge from darkness Sounds like demons but if there not what can they be" Miroku said.

"They are known as Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed. The Heartless are darkness made real that lives within every persons heart while the nobodies are no existent beings that defy logic by even being. The unversed are darkness manifested by negative emotions and the newest enemies to me" Riku said.

"How is that even possible to not exist but still exist? What is that some sort of riddle" Kagome said.

"Our lives are complicated" Riku said.

"A misshapen creature? Wait a minute I think I saw one of these creatures" everyone turned there attention to Shipo. "When I was in the forest picking berries I was attacked by this huge white creature with a hammer. I managed to find it off but the creature was incredible powerful. As I walked away I thought I saw a man in a coat but I then thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me" Shipo said.

"So you have encountered a nobody. And judging from the looks of it its not the type we have been fighting so far. I can only assume that it must be another operative in the Organization who has been assigned to this world" Riku said.

"I have a hunch" Miroku said "What if this cloaked man and Naraku are some how working together"

"It is defiantly not unheard of fir Naraku to make alliances with the unusual" Sango said.

"If they are working together then our cloaked nobody might be trying to take Naraku's heart" Riku said.

"Is that what there up to killing and cutting out peoples hearts?" Sango asked.

"its more like they try to seduce others with darkness until they become fully dark themselves. Taking out the hearts manually won't work for what they have in mind" Riku said.

"And what exactly do they have in mind" Kagome said.

"Kingdom Hearts"

A few distances away from the camp Xion and Naruto sat near a tree

"You fainted back there. What is wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Ever sense I fought Kisame I fear that we wont be strong enough to fight against these threats. I mean the guy was not even using half is strength" Xion said.

"All the more reason to keep moving forward the struggle is only half the battle" Naruto said.

"But we can get killed in the process" Xion said. Naruto hugged her. "I won't let that happen. I don't care if I have to risk my own heart I won't lose you" Naruto said romantically. For a brief moment they stared each other in the eyes. Magic filled the air as there lips nearly touched.

"Aw that's cute" said a voice from the bushes. Naruto looked dup and saw rockets coming down on them. "Defend" Xion shouted as she used reflect. Feeling to war like red auras Naruto ran threw the bushes. A fire blast came and illuminated the area. Naruto was blasted in the chest. "NARUTO!" Xion screamed in a stream of tears.

"I am sorry I killed your bratty friend. I can make it up to you by making you join him" said a man with a bald do rag wearing blue and golden armor. He was standing on a humanoid tank with red hair.

"Teheheeeheheh GASH!" the humanoid tank said.

"I will kill you" Xion shouted running towards the two.

"Oh please" the man said drinking something. He then breathed fire from his mouth. Inuyasha tackled Xion out of the way. He then drawled out his Tetsaiga. "Rankoutusu and Genkoutsu of the band of seven. You would stoop so low to sneak attack us how pathetic" Inuyasha. Spat.

"Whatever I got more orders" Rankoutusu said. Inuyasha smiled and bowed his head. "You let your guard down". Rankoutusu turned around to see a Naruto and a clone coming done with a Rasengan. "What?" he shouted as his body was shredded into pieces. Jewel shards where flying everywhere.

"RENKOUTUSU!" Genkoutsu yelled. Naruto then turned his attention to the tank like samurai. Before he knew it he was surrounded by Xion, Inuyasha and Naruto and a bunch of clones.

"GASH! You all die now" Genkoutsu said. He started to shake and moan sounds of pain. "Get him now" Riku said running into battle along with Sango and Miroku. "I don't think so" said a voice yelling from the sky. The warrior in question jumped down from the sky and bashed his humongous sword on the ground creating a wave of demonic energy and dust that damaged and temporarily blinded our heroes. When the smoke cleared the two warriors where gone along with Rankoutusu sacred jewel shards.

"Rats he's gone" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Who were they anyway?" Riku asked.

"There mercenary that work under Naraku" Sango said.

"The band of seven" Inuyasha said.

"The band of seven?" Naruto said.

"They where brought back to life by Naraku to serve as body guards" Miroku said.

"With Rankoutusu gone there should be only four of them left" Sango said.

"Jakoutusu, Suiekoutsu, Genkoutsu and there leader Bankoutsu" Inuyasha said.

"So now what" Naruto said.

"These band of seven have sacred jewel shards so if we stick to them maybe we will find the cloaked man" Riku said.

As the others went there ways back to bed Xion walked up to Naruto. "I thought you have died" Xion said.

"Xion you should know that I am never that careless in battle. And all in all I killed one of these band members anyway. Stop worrying and ust learn to go with the flow. Trust me you will stress less" Naruto said. He then walked off to go back to sleep. Xion stared at Naruto as he walked away "Easier said then done" she said under her breath.

**%/%**

Genkoutsu and a man wearing white with grey armor walked into a cave. "It's about time you two showed up" said a teenage girl. She was wearing a yellow kamoto with short black hair. She was holding what looked like a browed sword.

"Yeah you sure took your dawm time" said a man with dilated eyes and spiky hair and with claw like weapons.

"Jakoutusu Suiekoutsu relax I was just checking to see how these new kids were up to" Bankoutsu said.

"It is essential to our mission if we get rid of those kids ASAP" said a man wearing a black cloak teleporting in the cave.

"So what does Naraku want from us now" Bankoutsu said a little annoyed.

"According to him he wishes you to lure Inuyasha and the others to mount Hakuray. There he and the others will be in a weakened state sense it limits the abilities of those with dark or demonic energy.

"Aw come on big brother do we really got to go back there. That place makes me feel woozy" Jakoutusu said.

"No need to complain you get to kill people" Bankoutsu said smiling.

"Joy joy yes yes maybe I can finally fight that hunk of man Shesshomaru" Jakoutusu said.

"I don't think he is your type. I say you take care of Inuyasha and leave Shesshomaru to Suiekoutsu.

"Even better the youngest ones are always the juiciest" Jakoutusu said smiling with a flirtatious look

"Indeed this will be fun" Bankoutsu said as he started to exit the cave.

"Be for warned these bunch are fast learners" the cloaked man said with an icy cold tone of voice.

**%/%**

Now being mourning Naruto Inuyasha and the gang walked to mount Hakuray. Now that there where only four members left of the band of seven it was time to put an end to these mercenaries once and for all. Sniffing around Inuyasha picked up a scent. "Something's coming" he said. From the caverns of darkness heartless emerged (Soldiers, the centaurs from Mulans world, sorcerers). "Heartless" Riku shouted summoning way of the dawn. Immediately everyone went into battle. Sango used her giant boomerang to eliminate some of the smaller heartless. Naruto and Inuyasha battled the centaurs back to back. Miroku used his wind tunnel to pull in a vast majority of Heartless. Xion used ice magic to freeze and destroy these creatures. Riku used his gazelle like speed nd quickly took down some of the bigger heartless. From a distance Kagome shot arrows at the heartless which instantly destroyed them. Inuyasha sniffed around. "There coming" he said. Just then rockets rained down from the sky. Xion used reflect to shield everyone but they still took a quarter of the impact. Jakoutsu riding on Genkoutsu came from a dark portal. Bankoutsu jumped down from the sky holding his Banryu on his shoulder.

"Bankoutsu" Inuyasha spat.

"What's the matter Inuyasha have you finally released that you can not win" Bankoutsu said grinning at Inuyasha.

"Oh please, WIND SCAR" Inuyasha shouted slicing his sword and creating a gust of slashing wind towards Bankoutsu and the rest. Bankoutsu blocked the attack with Banryu. He then snapped his figures and Berserker nobodies came to aide him and his comrades.

"Being on good terms with nobodies have its advantages. I now have my own army" Bankoutsu said.

"Berserkers… Saix must be in this world" Xion said.

"Very perceptive" said the arriving Organization operative. The man took of his hood. He had long slightly bush blue hair, menacing yellow eyes with a scar in between them shaped like an X and elf like ears.

"You!" Xion spat.

"You where always a puppet from the very start Xion" Saix said cold as always.

"Who's this asswhole?" Naruto said.

"That's Saix the biggest dick in the Organization" Xion said.

"I had no idea a puppet could make it this far without breaking. You have made quite a name for yourself in such little time. You have even gotten stronger and made friends. But your actions are ridicules. A toy such as your self can not even understand the concept of the word friendship" Saix said.

Xion looked at the ground shocked at the words that Saix spat. "Why don't you shut up already. You don't understand friendship. Xion may be a nobody but she is as human as anyone else to me" Naruto defended.

"You really don't know anything at all. If I had a heart this is where I would die of laughter" Saix said smirking.

"I make you die alright" Naruto said summoning his clones. Immediately Genkoutsu shot missiles at The Naruto clones. Naruto then moved forward but was blocked off by Berserker nobodies. "I don't have time for this" Naruto said summoning more clones.

Bankoutsu and Inuyasha crossed swords. "What's the matter Inuyasha just being near the barrio is making you sick" Bankoutsu taunted. Riku Sango and Miroku created surrounded Xion making sure no one hit the emotionally paralyzed girl. "Seriously Xion this needs to stop this is really getting old" an annoyed Riku said slashing threw a Berserker.

A berserker nobody lowered its hammer towards Xion. She immediately reacted by moving out of the way and strike raiding it with ice. She then held her possession and used thundera on the nobodies. Riku looked at her and smiled "That's what I'm talking about". Jakoutsu's snake sword nearly hit Riku. Riku then turned around to see the battle driven girl (I think she's a girl at least).

"Cutie you even more handsome then Inuyasha" she said.

"Whatever" Riku said shooting a dark Firaga at her. She then slashed her snake blade slicing Riku. She then withdrew her blade and licked the blood of off it. "Wow your blood is so tasty" Jakoutsu said. Riku rolled his eyes "It's always the crazy ones" Riku said moving forward. He then slashed her with his Key sword. She swung her blade and missed Riku then slashed her again. "You can fight at a distance but at close range you suffer" Riku said. Jakoutsu rolled out of the way. "That's what you think" she said as she released her sword around Riku. She then tightened it. "Genkoutsu now" she shouted. Genkoutsu shot a barrage of missiles at Riku. Miroku immediately came in the way and used his wind tunnel to absorb the missiles. Riku then used the force of darkness to free himself from Jakoutsu's grip.

Naruto fought threw the berserker nobodies only tacking minimal damage. The last one blocking his path took a full Rasengan to the chest. He then turnd his attention to Saix who was running away. "Get back here!" Naruto shouted. Bankoutsu noticed Naruto was leaving. He then pushed Inuyasha back with his sword. "Hate to break it to you Inuyasha but I'll catch you later" he said as he jumped and quickly ran away.

Naruto followed the Saix into a cave. Unbeknownst to him he was bring chased by nobodies. Naruto summoned his Keyblade and quickly zipped threw the nobodies. Berserkers started to emerge. Naruto created clones that all jumped into the sky. "How about something new Frozen scatter shot!" Naruto shouted as his clones shot to the ground like torpedos. Once they hit the ground they exploded into foggy ice that froze the nobodies. Naruto then continued to run threw the cave.

Inuyasha and the others were now surrounded by Jakoutusu ,Genkoutsu and an army of dusk and berserker nobodies.

"My my Inuyasha your just as cute as ever to bad your beautiful demon blood will have to be cut against my blade" Jakoutusu said with obsession in her eyes.

"Aw shut up already you idiot" Inuyasha shouted. He then ran towards her and Genkoutsu but was blocked off by a gang of three berserker nobodies. "Oh what ever" Inuyasha said cutting threw one. The other one came down with its hammer knocking Inuyasha back.

"Gash!" Genkoutsu shouted as he shot missiles at Inuyasha and company. Riku blocked the missiles with a dark shield. Xion then jumped in the air and strike raided her Keyblade at Genkoutsu. Jakoutusu blocked Xion's blade with her extended snake blade.

"I'm sorry but your not that lucky" Jakoutusu jumped off of Genkoutsu and slashed her snake blade at Xion. Xion blocked it but still took recoil damage. Jakoutusu sighed "Why most I always have to fight against these girls" she said.

A berserker nobody came down at Inuyasha. Sango threw her giant boomerang at the berserker. Inuyasha then cut threw the last berserker. "Sango you and the others handle these clowns" Inuyasha said running toward the mountain. "No Inuyasha don't. If you go in there you will be purified" Kagome shouted but Inuyasha was already to far away to turn back.

Naruto ran threw the huge cave. "Show your self nobody" Naruto shouted. Someone came out but it was not the person he was looking for. "So you fell for the trap. Saix was right the Keyblade does not give you brain power" Bankoutsu taunted.

"You" Naruto spat. He glared at the man who glowed a violent red war like aura.

"Your demon powers far out power Inuyasha's. How it would be so nice for me to add you to the list of the many demons that fell to my terrible blade Banryu" Bankoutsu said chuckling at the boy.

"Why you" Naruto shouted as demonic aura started to pour out of him. The demonic aura then disappeared in a blink of an eye. "What?"

"Remember where we are you fool Mount Hakuray. Demonic powers will be purified in an instinct. You don't stand a chance in this terrain" Bankoutsu said smiling evilly at the boy.

"I don't need demon powers to destroy you" Naruto shouted as he jumped in the air and slashed his Keyblade down at Bankoutsu. Bankoutsu blocked his attack with Banryu. He then punched Naruto in the chest and swung him back with his halberd. Naruto back hit the wall.

"I am Bankoutsu leader of the band of seven. and I have never lost a battle to anyone."

**AN: I am not sure if Jakoutusu was a girl or a boy but I just put her as a girl. The reason I put them in the band of seven saga because they are my favorite villains from Inuyasha except Onigomi, Kikiyo (if you can even call her a villain) and Naraku himself. Next chapter will be the continuation of this one. **

**The word after the next world is one of my favorite shows sense childhood. I wonder who can guess this next one.**

**For Flawless Military fans I will be updating after the nest to chapters of this story. I probably wont be able to update as regularly as usual in a few weeks seeing as school is going to start and it will rape what ever free time I had before.**


	10. FE: Banryu the Terrible Blade of Destruc

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN:NO! Kisame is near his end in the manga. If he dies i will be sp disappointed. **

**%/%**

**Cave of Mount Hakuray**

"You never lost a battle huh. Well I am about to ruin your perfect score" Naruto said getting back up.

"heheehehehehehhe you really think you can beat me without your demon powers. Ha I am a far better fighter then you will ever be" Bankoutsu said confidently.

"We will see" Naruto said using his shadow clone jutsu. Many clones appeared around the area. Naruto and his clones all jumped down charging at Bankoutsu. Bankoutsu swung his sword trying his best to keep up with the clones. The Naruto clones then surrounded Bankoutsu and blasted him with fire. Bankoutsu spinned his Banryu around blocking most of the attacks but he was still hit by some. Naruto then blasted a gust of wind at Bankoutsu. Two Naruto clones charged at Bankoutsu with a Rasengan. Bankoutsu slashed threw the two Naruto's. When they disappeared Naruto appeared slashed threw Bankoutsu with a blade of fire. Bankoutsu felt the effects of burning. Naruto then ganged up on Bankoutsu with his clones. One kicked him in the air. Two then slashed threw him in the air. Four of them grabbed his arms and legs while one Naruto cam e down with a burning Keyblade. They came crashing to the ground with the fire burning like a cross "Burning Christ" Naruto said. Naruto then mobbed away as Bankoutsu got back up. He gathered all the into his blade and slashed it at Naruto. "This battle is not over"

**%/%**

Inuyasha ran threw the sacred barrier. The instant he went threw he felt his body changing. His white hair turned black and his dog ears turned human. "Dammit im human" Inuyasha said. He was then ambushed by Berserker nobodies. "oh great now what" Inuyasha said drawing his sword but this time his sword stayed the same. "I belive this is the end of the line for you" Saix said walking forward in sight distance.

"Nobody" Inuyasha spat.

"Sense you are now a powerless human you don't stand a chance of survival against my nobody army" Saix said.

"I'll stop you" Inuyasha said running towards the nobody. A berseker came own slamming its hammer to the ground and pushing Inuyasha back.

"Just how long can you struggle" Saix said watching Inuyasha do his best to kill the nobodies.

**%/%**

**%/%**

**Sacred Grounds of Mount Hakuray:**

Kikiyo looked as the old saint of mount Hakuray as he turned to dust. Seeing a mortal who has lived for so long finally die reminded her about her own limitations. Being a dead mortal who was resurrected she was no different from the band of seven. But unlike them she did not kill for sport. "Kikiyo" said a angry voice. She turned around to see Suiekoutsu radiated in demonic energy.

"_His jewel shard is tainted black. His own darkness has corrupted him" _Kikiyo thought. Now that the barrier was destroyed demonic energy can now be channled freely without the threat of it being purified.

"heheheheh you may not be who I was looking for but you still have sacred jewel shards. My leader needs those shards so I will have to put you out of your misery" Suiekoutsu said getting his claws ready. Kikiyo brought out her bow and arrow. "I will not allow someone such as you to get the sacred jewel shards" she said fiercely.

"What ever just die already" Suiekoutsu said as he moved forward. Just then he was cut in half. "Impossible" he said as his top half fell near Kikiyo. Kikiyo starred at Shesshomaru the dog demon who just put and end to Suiekoutsu. Without a word Shesshomaru started to walk away.

"ki…Kikiyo" Suiekoutsu said as half his body lied on the ground. Kikiyo looked to see the face of doctor Suiekoutsu. "Kikiyo please put me out of my misery. I cant bare this murderous life style anymore. If you don't I will just go back to my old ways. I can only find peace in death" Suiekoutsu said. Kikiyo looked at the doctor feeling sorrow. She removed the jewel shard from his neck. "Thank you" he said as his skin started to fade from his flesh.

"_What is pure is unpure and what is unpure is pure" _Kikiyo thought.

**%/%**

A berserker nobody slammed his hammer down on Inuyasha. Inuyasha used the force of his blade to push the nobody back. He then noticed his Tetsaiga was at its ful glory. He also noticed his hair was white again. "You Nobodies are toast. WIND SCAR!"he shouted as a slash of wind came out of his blade destroying al the berserkers. "Where are you nobody" Inuyasha shouted looking for Saix. "rats he got away" Inuyasha said he then ran forward to find Naruto.

**%/%**

The fight between Jakoutsu/Genkoutsu vs Riku and the gang was at a stand still. Jakoutsu and Genkoutsu where stuck in a corner. They where surrounded by Riku Xion Sango and Miroku.

"Give up you lost already" Riku said staring the two down. Jakoutsu hissed at them. "The battle is not over yet" Saix said teleporting in back of the two. "so you decided to join them. Very well you can die to" Riku said confidently. "I don't think that's wise he obviously has another angel" Miroku said. Saix held a ball of demonic dark energy. He then blasted it at Genkoutsu. "GASH!" he shouted as darkness surrounded his whole body. He started to transform. Jakoutsu immediately jumped on his back. Genkoutsu red hair got longer his face looked like a mechanical dragon. He had mecha claws and a swift mecha tail. His bottom looked like a horse but mecha. He gave of a monstrous roar. Jakoutsu chuckled "You guys are in for it now" she said smirking. Riku looked at his four comrades who were standing firmly in there fighting stance. "Alright everyone get ready"

**Song: Dance to the Death**

The mechanical warrior blasted fire in every direction. Miroku used his wind tunnel to absorb all the fire balls. "GASH" the beast roared as he rushed forward blasting fire balls in every direction. Sango threw her boomerang at the creature. Riku used it as leverage to jump in the air. "DARKNESS" he shouted as his body glowed in darkness. "Die my pretty" Jakoutsu slashed her snake blade at Riku. Riku pushed it back with the force of darkness and imprisoned Jakoutsu in her own weapon. Jakoutsu's eyes widened as she saw her life flash in the blink of an eye as Riku cut right threw her throat releasing her jewel shard and decaying her body. Riku the grabbed the jewel shard and threw it Sango's way.

"Ja… Jakoutsu… you killed Jakoutsu" Genkoutsu said as he started to shake. "I will slaughter you ALL!" he shouted as he blasted rockets in every direction. Xion used reflect to block and halve threw damage of Genkoutsu's rockets to all her comrades. Riku then pushed Genkoutsu back with the force of darkness. Genkoutsu just moved forward blasting his rockets in many different directions. Xion used reflect to block te attack. "At this rate he will blow this and everything else to bits" Sango said.

"Then I will just have to end this fast" Riku said. He then turned to Kagome who was at a safe distance. "I'm going to make an opening. Kagome cover me: Riku said. Riku then ran forward still in his dark mode. Genkoutsu tried to swipe him with his claws but Riku used the force of darkness to push him back. Riku then jumped and slashed his chest open using darkness within his sword. He then forced the slash open with the force of darkness. "Kagome NOW!" he shouted as he moved out of the way. Kagome shot her sacred arrow at the huge scar in Genkoutsu chest. "GUSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The light from the arrow exploded and disintegrated Genkoutsu's body. All that was left was the sacred jewel shard that brought him back to life.

**Song END**

Riku picked up the jewel shard. "I believe this is your" Riku said. Kagome then ran to where the others where at. "Is that all of them" she said.

"No there is still Bankoutsu and Saix to deal with" Xion said.

"With the sacred barrier gone Naruto ad Inuyasha shouldn't have a problem" Kagome said.

"So you defeated the last two how amusing" Saix said teleporting to the area.

"Yeah so what you got a problem" Xion said. Saix chuckled "My dear Sora puppet I so enjoy watching you struggle" Saix said teleporting away.

"Inuyasha and Naruto are still in the cave. We gotta go get them" Kagome said. The group then ran to the cave.

**%/%**

Bankoutsu kicked Naruto in the chest. Naruto's clone then disappeared and Naruto kicked Bankoutsu in the face. Another clone appeared and slashed threw Bankoutsu with his fire blade. The next Naruto came threw with his blade of ice but Bankoutsu smacked Naruto back with his blade. Naruto got up and was getting ready to go back into battle until he felt something in the air. The sent of many demons coming in there direction.

"Bankoutsu demons are coming" Naruto said warning his opponent. Hundreds of snake like demons appeared in the area. _"If demons are around then the barrier must be broken" _Naruto thought. Bankoutsu jumped in the air and slashed a demon "991" he said. He then cut another demon in half "992". Then another "993". Demons charged there way at Naruto. Naruto created clones that all jumped the demons by slashing them quickly and chopping there heads off.

"996 997 998 999" Bankoutsu kept cutting threw these demons. A whole mess of demons came Naruto's way. Naruto gathered his demon chakra and blasted these demons with a huge Rasengan. Bankoutsu slashed his way threw another demon "1000!" Bankoutsu then spinned his Banryu around like a parcel "I don't need the rest of you" Bankoutsu said slamming his sword on the ground creating a wave of demonic energy destroying all the demons. Bankoutsu then drew his sword which was radiating with demonic energy.

"Are you happy now you finally killed 1000 demons. Now what. Seeing the danger of the circumstances I think we should both go our separate ways and get out of this place" Naruto said.

"Actually I intended to whop off your head for the final demon but I figure I'll cut your head off to beat my record" Bankoutsu said.

"You're an idiot. You know with no sacred barrier I no longer have to hold back" Naruto said.

"I cant let you get away Scott free. You and your friends killed my band of seven brotherin. I must avenge my fallen comrades" Bankoutsu said.

"Then lets finish this then" Naruto said rushing back into battle. Bankoutsu surged his blade with demonic electricity and slashed it at Naruto. Naruto then glowed bright red chakra and went into his savage mode. Bankoutsu swung his blade using the wind to push Naruto back. Naruto quickly ran threw the wind attack and tackled Bankoutsu to the ground. Naruto then savagely slashed Bankoutsu ruining his cloths and greatly damaging him. Bankoutsu then swung his blade and pierced it threw Naruto's stomach. He then kicked him off. "Now your just as good as dead" Bankoutsu said. Naruto got back up with his demonic energy healing his wounds. "What!" he said as he witnessed Naruto's regenerating abilities. Naruto growled and then ran and pounced on Bankoutsu. Bankoutsu used the weight of his swung Naruto against a wall.

"You think you can beat me and my terrible blade that has carved the remains of 2000 lives. I will end you just like demons before you" Bankoutsu said as he charged in with his blade first. "Really I would like to see you try" Naruto said as he jumped towards Bankoutsu. He then slashed Bankoutsu's arm off. His sword dropped to the ground. Naruto then slashed Bankoutsu with his claws in the chest. Bankoutsu kicked him off of him. He then picked up his arm and reattached it. He picked up his sword. "It will take you a lot more to defeat ME!" he said as he slashed Naruto hard with his blade. Naruto then rolled and got back up. He used what ever was left of his savage mode chakra to heal. He then reverted back to normal and summoned his Keyblade.

"You have so much power and you selfishly use it for evil. You kill people without any remorse all because you can" Naruto said.

"Of course I do I am a mercenary threw and threw and what I do is truly enjoyable. Just like you the mountain effected me as well. Now that the barrier is gone I have no intention of holding back" Bankoutsu said swinging his sword against Naruto but missing and hitting a wall. "There is a reason why I am the leader of the band of seven" Bankoutsu said. Naruto summoned more clones. "I control the gang of murderers with my own power" Bankoutsu said swinging his sword and destroying Naruto's clones. "Way before I was resurrected by the shekun jewel" Bankoutsu created lighting with his blade and destroyed more of Naruto's clones. Naruto summoned more and more clones. _"It's no use I cant use my demon chakra. This dawm Keyblade of light sealed it to well. If only I had away to balance it. All I can do now is defend" _Naruto thought.

"You see I was not as fortunate as you to be born as a demon nor was I born from darkness or blessed with the power of the divine" Bankoutsu said swinging his blade rapidly clearing the ways of the clones. "So ask your self how does one obtain power if not born with it" Bankoutsu said. Naruto and his clones came down with a Rasengan. This damaged Bankoutsu armor. Bankoutsu then slammed his Banryu on the two clones. "Its to put power into an object. So I made a wish on my Banryu that if I can kill 1000 humans and 1000 demons I will gain true power. Besides the wish I made Banryu has sacred jewel shards in it.1000 humans 1000 demons this demon sword that has felt the bloodshed of 2000 lives. You have a powerful sword to but is it any match for my Banryu!" Bankoutsu shouted as he swung several waves of demonic energy at Naruto's clones.

"You may have a fancy sword but that does not make you any stronger" Naruto said summoning more clones. The clones then went down like torpedoes "Frozen scattershot" Naruto screamed as all the falling clones exploded into ice. Bankoutsu tried to block the attack but failed. He was frozen in stone. "Now I end this Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. Bankoutsu broke free and swung his blade at Naruto. Naruto's Rasengan slightly shattered the blade.

"You dare tell me my limitations" Bankoutsu said swinging his sword at Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way. "Do you think you understand because you're a demon host" Bankoutsu said slamming his blade on the ground Naruto dodged out of the way. "YOU CANT UNDERSTAND MANS WORLD WHERE STRENGTH IS YOUR ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL" Bankoutsu said swinging Naruto back with demonic energy. "Its over" Bankoutsu started to swirl his Banryu like a Farris wheel. He created a sphere of demonic energy. "With this power I will lost to NO ONE!" Bankoutsu shouted as he threw the demonic sphere at Naruto.

"_I see now this energy is demonic. If I can channel my light and my demon chakra I can probably use it as one power source" _Naruto thought. He then ran up to the sphere. He created a Rasengan. He then used his Keyblade to channel the Rasengan he then filled his Keyblade with red demonic energy. "Take this Beelzebub Blade" Naruto shouted as he swung a wave of demonic swirling chakra tat the sphere. The slash absorbed the sphere and created a huge wave of demonic energy that destroyed Banryu and engulfed Bankoutsu's body.

Naruto then looked on the floor to see nothing left but a corpse. Inuyasha entered the area to see Naruto looking on the ground at the corpse of Bankoutsu and Banryu in many pieces.

"I see you took care of Bankoutsu" Inuyasha said. He then picked up the jewel shards. The two then heard rumbling and the sounds of rocks moving. "This place is about to collapse lets get out of here" Inuyasha said. Naruto and Inuyasha ran threw the collapsing cave killing any demon or nobody that came there way. They saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Outside the cave was Kagomi and friends. All of them ran away from the collapsing mountain.

**%/%**

Having finally gotten away from the mountain the group set up camp. "That Bankoutsu was something else" Naruto said.

"It must have been tuff for you to beat him. I saw him fight and he nearly finished Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome you know it was not like that" Inuyasha said getting riled up. Xion breathed easily. "So what re you guys going to do now that the band of seven is long gone" Xion said.

"We still have to deal with Naraku" Kagome said.

"Not to mention there are still sacred jewel shards out there" Inuyasha said.

"What about you guys I am sure that Saix will show his ugly head again" Shipo said.

"Our fight is all but over. But I feel if we keep going at the rate we are going we will be able to do anything" Naruto said confidently.

**%/%**

**%/%**

**Mount Hakuray Ruins**

A dark portal opened up. Out from it came a man with jet black duck ass spiky hair. He was wearing the Ansem Heartless coat but completely open and black pants with black Org boots. He looked at the pile of ruble and picked up a broken peace of Banryu. "This weapon made from the despair of 2000 lives. Such potential you had Bankoutsu. You will be a perfect soldier for me" said the teenage boy with red eyes. He summoned his Guardian Keyblade (Same Keyblade as Master Xehanort). He then put the weapon fragment on the ground. He aimed his Keyblade at the weapon a blast of darkness covered the fragment. The all the broken pieces of Banryu emerged from the ground all emitting demonic energy. The pieces all came together and formed Banryu. When it was complete a corpse came from the ground. The corpse started to form flesh came to life. When the process was done Bankoutsu held his sword with darkness and demonic energy surrounding him.

"I want you to be apart of my army Bankoutsu. If you do I promise you the satisfaction of many people to kill" the crimson eyed boy said. Bankoutsu pointed Banryu at the boy. "No I am done working for people like you. I can kill people just fine on my own" Bankoutsu said. The red eyed man then raised his hand and strained it. Bankoutsu felt darkness coming from his body.

"Sense I brought you back I have given you new powers. With your Halberd Banryu and your enhanced darkness you are now an elite soldier of the dark. With this you are stronger then ever now" the red eyed man said. Bankoutsu smiled and lowered his weapon.

"You got a name" he said.

"Call me Xehanort" the crimson eyed man said.

"Well Xehanort I guess we have a deal" Bankoutsu said smiling evilly.

**%/%**

**Naruto:**

**Learned Beelzebub Blade:**

-An energy slash attack made of demonic energy and chakra (Rasengan or chakra based attack). Can absorb demonic energy and add it is more energy.

**Learned Burning Christ:**

-A combination attack that ends with a burning cross.

**Keyblade Unlocked**

**Scars of Tomorrow (Keyblade with a fur handle like Tetsaiga and an all silver blade with the blade carved with a red plate and a gold plate. Keychain is furry tail.**

**-Enhances Demon based attacks**

**Riku**

**Learned: Dark Push**

**-Pushes using dark pressure**

**Learned: Serpents Tail**

**-Snake like zigzag attack**

**%/%**

AN: And that ends there first visit to Inuyasha's world. Sorry no Koga this chapter maybe sometime in the future he will appear. 


	11. Absent Silhouette: Sonic Excelerater

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Kingdom Hearts or anything else.**

**AN: The first Absent Silhouette fight. These battles will be placed randomly amongst the first and second visits to the worlds. Threw all of these battles Naruto will learn something new related to the flawless military nobody he defeated.**

**%/%**

Naruto Riku and Xion went to the ruins of mount Hakuray. Naruto stumbled upon a purple glowing symbol that looked like arm blades. The symbol presented a challenge. Naruto could ether decline or accept. Naruto accepted the challenge. When he accepted the challenge the symbol pulled him in.

Naruto found his way in a voided world that looked like a hippies dream. There were many rainbow colors swirling around, also arrows that pointed up, down, left and right everywhere. Naruto looked at the cross bladed symbol that began to take form. A light flashed in front of him and he saw a girl about his height wearing an Organization coat. She had long black hair with green piercing eyes. Her bust was about b to c cup. She smiled at the boy and giggled. She then summoned her drag queen arm blades.

Naruto immediately summoned his scars of tomorrow Keyblade and the battle began.

**SONG: DDR Xepher**

Xepher quickly ran as fast as she could towards Naruto slashing threw him several times. Naruto then got wise and used thunder to stop her in her tracks. Naruto then ran up to her summoning his clones and he and the clones jumped her using combos and slashing her in numbers.

Xepher then span rapidly around using her speed to create a tornado that destroyed all the clones and pushed Naruto back. She then quickly ran back and swung her blades together creating a wind slash from pure speed. This attack hit Naruto. She then quickly did the attack seven more times Naruto created a number of clones to block each attack.

Xepher then carved her blade in the ground brining up heat. She then released her blade creating a wave of fire. Naruto shot a blizzard spell but it barley did anything. _"I really gotta work on my magic" _he thought. He then quickly moved out of the way.

As quickly as he did Xepher was right next to him slashing him continually using her speed to get in front and in back if him hitting nearly every area in his body. She laughed maniacally as she continued her assault.

Naruto roared viscously as bright red chakra surrounded him and pushed Xepher back. Naruto went in his savage mode. Xepher gasped in fear. She immediately started to quickly run in circles spiraling tornados at Naruto. Naruto evaded the tornadoes he then grabbed one and filled it with demon energy and tossed it back at Xepher. Xepher the attack was to fast for Xepher to evade. She took the full hit and screamed in agony.

Naruto then reverted back to normal and summoned many shadow clones. They all jumped down like torpedoes and exploded into ice. Xepher suffered from both attacks and she then was frozen solid.

**Song END**

The ice broke and Xepher stared at Naruto before turning back to the edge symbol. Naruto was then teleported back to the ruins of mount Hakuray. The symbol the disappeared from existence and Naruto was again with his friends having fought a unknown figure who existence was veiled in mystery.

**%/%**

**Learned**

**Hastaga**

**-Greatly increases speed**

**Haste Blade**

**-A speed blade attack that quickly rushes threw the enemy**

**Haste Spiral**

**-Creates a spiral of wind by using pure speed**

**AN: For all the OC Org members from Number 15 the Flawless Military will be an Absent Silhouette battle in which Naruto will learn something new (All except the ones in the Phoenix Genesis chapters). **


	12. Ambush!

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: I just hope Kisame finds some way to weasel out of this situation in the manga. I give props to Might Guy on how he defeated Kisame I truly did not see that coming.**

**Am so not looking forward to the shitty voice acting in the English version of birth by sleep. Terra's voice is to light and not in character. Aqua sounds like her throat muscles got ran over by a truck, a boat and then a herd of dear. Jesse McCartney got so lazy when it came to voice acting, Ventus sounds defeated. I hate DIZ new voice I missed it when Christopher Lee did it. Surprisingly I can stomach Master Xehanort's voice. I loved Mickey's and Vanitas's voices. And Braig stills sounds the same as he did as Xigbar in KH2. So I probably will only get the game so I can face Braig again and the mysterious hooded figure. **

**%/%**

Having left the feudal era Naruto and the gang where now traveling the depths of space. "So now what" Naruto said putting his feet up on the chair.

"If I am not mistaken you have an appointment with one of the Organization members" Riku said.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Xion do you have any Intel on which Organization member that we might be up against" Riku said.

"That depends on who made the challenge" Xion said.

"We couldn't see his face but he had a calm monotone voice. When I attacked him he quickly evaded leaving behind pink flower petals" Naruto said.

"Marluxia" Xion said.

"But he said he will not be my opponent. That it would be someone else" Naruto said.

"I am not sure but I can guess its Larxene. She normally hangs out with either him or her boyfriend. If it is her you have your work cut out for you" Xion said.

"Why so?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know much about how she fights seeing as I never went on a mission with her but if what Demyx once told me is true then she is very powerful in battle. But then again everyone in the organization is powerful in battle compared to Demyx" Xion said.

"Fuck I was hoping to fight that blue haired guy. How he got away in mount Hakuray really pissed me off" Naruto said.

"It is probably unlikely that you will fight Saix anytime soon. He mostly does not go on missions. But considering he was messing around in the feudal era means there most be a power struggle in the organization" Xion said.

"This Organization does not seem very organized" Riku said.

"Fortunately for us they aren't. Most of the members keep to themselves while others dislike them. I know for a fact that Marluxia and Larxene are running together. But other then that I am not sure about the others" Xion said.

"Well we will find out eventually" Riku said pulling the gummyship up to the next world. He then pressed a button that warped the three of them out.

**%/%**

**Castle Oblivion Walkway:**

The three were warped to a walkway that had four roads. The three looked around but where confused on where to go.

"Well it would be great if someone would magically appear and give us directions" Xion said sarcastically. At that moment a dark portal appeared in front of them. The cloaked man took off his hood. He had semi long pink bushy hair with menacing light blue eyes and the face of an angel.

"I was being sarcastic" Xion said rolling her eyes.

"Good to see you to Xion" Marluxia said politely.

"Yeah whatever" she said.

"Why so vulgar I never produced any ill will towards you Xion. So why do you spam the flames of hatred towards me" Marluxia said.

"You all are the same Greedy stupid and obsessive. You all make me sick down to my non existent heart" Xion spat with venom.

"Would it concern you that the heart you speak of is not so non existent as you think" Marluxia said.

"What are you talking about?" Xion asked.

"Would you like to know the truth" Marluxia said taking out his hand for Xion to grab.

"What do you want from me anyway" Xion said with a lost look on her face.

"What do you have to give?"

"Don't do it Xion he is just trying to trick you" Naruto yelled. Xion immediately summoned her star seeker and glared at Marluxia.

"Listen here you graceful ass I have no interest in what you have to offer. Get in my way again and I will put you out of your non existence." Marluxia withdrew his hand "Suit your self. Perhaps in the future you will consider confronting me to know the truth" Marluxia said. He then brought his attention to Naruto "As for you the opponent you seek is that way" Marluxia said extending his hand to one of the roads.

"How do we know your telling the truth" Riku said.

"Because I have no reason to lie" Marluxia said teleporting away.

**%/%**

The three walked down the path on there guard for attacks by heartless nobodies or unversed.

"So that must have been Marluxia" Riku said.

"Yes he is one of the organizations stronger members. I only had seen him fight once against a guard armor. He took the heartless out with one slash. I have never seen such raw power in such a feminine package" Xion said.

"Sounds challenging" Riku said.

"Challenging or not I think he could be beat" Naruto said.

"True… there is something seriously untrustworthy about that guy. I am not sure what it is but ever sense I came into the Organization I felt as though he was up to no good" Xion said.

"What bothers me is what he said back there. That your non existent heart may not be such" Riku said.

"I would not think it over to much if I were you. Asswholes like him always want to say things to throw you off guard" Naruto said.

"I guess your right maybe I am just overanalyzing the situation" Riku said.

They finally made it to castle oblivion. Immediately Xion felt a sick feeling in her stomach. "Xion what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… I just have this weird feeling I have been here before" Xion said.

"Have you?" Riku asked.

"Not that I can recall it but the feeling is there. This place is too familiar" Xion said.

"Maybe if we go inside it should change your point of view" Naruto said. Riku then opened the door. As soon as they entered Xion's sick feeling got even worse. She fell to her knees in pain. "Xion!" Naruto shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Xion shouted as she fainted. "Poor poor Xion" said a female teleporting in the room. The woman took off her hood. She had blond semi short hair that with two shreds stinking out like an antenna with cute blue eyes.

"Riku take Xion out of here I will be there shortly" Naruto said. Riku grabbed Xion's unconscious body. "Be careful" Riku said as he opened a corridor of darkness and exited the castle. Naruto then brought his attention to the mysterious woman. "I take it you're my opponent" Naruto said.

"Greetings I'm Larxene" said the mysterious woman with a snooty teenage girl tone of voice. "I see your treating our little toy well" Larxene said.

"Xion is not a toy" Naruto said.

"It shows how much you know" Larxene said. Naruto summoned his Keyblade (Scars of Tomorrow). "Listen bitch why don't we just get this over with" Naruto said.

"Oh you're very straight forward. I admire that in a man" Larxene said.

**Song: 13****th**** struggle RE: Chain version**

"Sorry you're not my TYPE" Naruto said rushing forward with his Keyblade. Larxene quickly moved out of the way and kicked him in the chest. "Sorry hun I'm taken" she said summoning her kunais. She jabbed Naruto in the chest with her kunai. A clone quickly came out of no where and slashed Larxene back. Larxene then created a clone of her own that swirled threw Naruto's clone.

"See kid I can do that to" she said. She and her clone then rushed in at Naruto. _"Such fast movement and the use of clones Is she a ninja?" _Naruto thought. Naruto then summoned a bunch of clones they all ran at Larxene two clones. Larxene released lighting from her kunai that shocked and destroyed a great number of Naruto's clone. Naruto then attacked from the back but Larxene released lighting and paralyzed Naruto. She then quickly moved forward stabbing him continuously with her Kunai with such speed the mirrored a cheetah. Naruto grabbed her arm and stabbed her with his Keyblade. The Larxene clone then disappeared and the real Larxene quickly appeared in front of him.

Two Naruto clones appeared and kicked Larxene back. "Let's turn up the speed" Naruto said using Hastaga. He then ran towards with super speed Rasenganing her in the chest. "Is that all you got you little punk" she said surging her body with electricity pushing him back and paralyzing him. "Your getting on my nerves" Larxene said as she rapidly made 7 clones of her self. They all rushed towards Naruto slashing threw him with kunais filled with electricity. The attack juggled Naruto in the air. Larxene then appeared on top of him in the air. "Go" she said as she blasted a burst of electricity from her hand that sent Naruto hurdling to the ground.

"Hahahahahahahaha is that the best you can do Keyblade master" she said taunting him.

"_You're my living legacy use this power wise" said a mysterious voice._

Naruto then got up and levitated in the air. His whole body surged with electricity and he levitated in the air with his Keyblade surging with light green demon chakra. "What the fuck" Larxene said. "Checkmate" Naruto said as he moved faster then the speed of sound slashing threw Larxene with an electrical slash.

**Song END**

Larxene retaliated by summoning a bunch of clones. Naruto quickly summoned his clones all his clones jumped Larxene leaving just her. "Now begun" he said as he surrounded her with clones. They all moved in for the kill but were blocked off by a barrier of Sakura petal that poisoned him. The clones stopped there attack and looked around. All of them were then shot down by a barrage of green bullets which destroyed them on contact. Naruto quickly moved forward but he was slashed by Marluxia's scythe. As he fell he was bombarded by a barrage of green energy bullets which reverted him back to normal. A man with a salt and pepper ponytail wearing an eye patch warped in the middle of the room. Naruto got up holding his stomach.

"Well well well it seems the little dude was too much of a hassle for you to deal with by yourself" the man with the eye patch said his voice that of an old surfer.

"I could have taken him. I was holding back" Larxene said.

"As if he totally owned you babe" the eye patched man said.

"Oh shut up Xigbar or you will be sleeping alone tonight" Larxene said.

"This is not the time for relationship problems. We still have to deal with this boy" Marluxia said.

Naruto quickly ran at the eye patched man but he quickly warped out of the way and shot Naruto in the back. "No no no can't have you doing that" the eye patched man said.

"Xigbar your such a show off" Larxene said. Naruto then got back up and created a huge number of clones. "Your not going to kill me you dawm Nobodies. I kill you first" Naruto said as all his clones attacked the three. A huge ball of sun and lunar fire came and destroyed a1/4 of the clones. Axel and Saix came and started cutting threw most of Narutos clones. Xigbar warped from place to place shooting Naruto's clones. Larxene used her speed to out do the clones and destroyed them. Marluxia span his scythe around getting rid of the clones.

"I'm not done yet" All the Naruto's yelled. All the Naruto's then appeared in front of all five of the Organization members. "RASENGAN!" they shouted blasting them square in the chest. All of them got hit and were spiraled back all except Marluxia and Xigbar which both warped out of the way (Marluxia leaving a trail of sakura petals as he warped) they both levitated in the sky back to back. "Blossom Grenade" they both shouted as Marluxia created a huge purplish portal in the sky. Xigbar then warped his guns near the portal and started shooting. The bullet was purple and they exploded on impact. Naruto summoned as many clone as possible to take the hit. "BURN BABY" Axel then covered his chakrams in fire and slammed them against the ground creating a wall of fire. Saix touched Larxenes shoulder filling her with lunar energy. Larxene blasted out a burst of electricity filled with lunar flames at Naruto. Naruto looked and knew he was cornered from all ends. He no longer had enough chakra to create clones and Xigbar's bullets cancelled him out from using any of his demon chakra. "MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH" they all laughed maniacally as the attacks touched but. "I cant let that happen" said a familiar yet different voice. A light came out of know where and obliterated all there attacks. When the light faded Naruto was no longer there.

"Where the fuck did he go" Larxene said pissed off.

"Impossible" Xigbar said.

"What happened?" Marluxia said.

"The voice sounded like Roxas" Saix said.

"No it was not Roxas. It had to be someone else" Axel said with a confused look on his face. Xigbar started to chuckle. The chuckle then turned into laughter. "Do you find something funny Xigbar" Saix said.

"Lets just say things might get out of hand" Xigbar said.

"What are you talking about babe" Larxene said.

**Organization 13 song**

"As we already know everyone here questioned Xemnas motives once before. Hell I bet some of you was planning to plan a coot de grah" Xigbar said.

"Didn't I tell you Xiggy. I and Marley were…" Larxene was cut off by Marluxia.

"Go on" Marluxia said.

"What I mean is that everyone here does not trust Xemnas because we all know that he is planning to use Kingdom Hearts to become a god and not get our hearts back" Xigbar said. Saix, Marluxia and Axel's eyes all widened. Larxene was not surprise because the two talked about it previously.

"Well da of course Xemnas was going to be selfish" Larxene said.

"All I'm saying is the five of us should form an alliance" Xigbar said with a serious look on his face. "Interesting proposal but I am not entirely sure it will work" Saix said.

"Think of it this way. Three of us are nobodies with high authority amongst the Organization Which means we are the closest to Xemnas. The five of us can find out what Xemnas is doing and then plan from there" Xigbar said.

"How do you expect this to work. If Xemnas finds out we are finished" Marluxia said.

"As if… the five of us can hold our own against Xemnas and besides he is liable to be destroyed by Naruto and the others if there journey continues" Xigbar said.

"That's nice and all but that still does not explain who saved Naruto" Axel said holding his chin.

"That is very simple. Remember this castle was not always known as castle oblivion. Once upon a time it was a world that held the three legendary Keyblade knights. Now Larxene do you remember what I told you about them" Xigbar said.

"Yes you said that one vanished from the outside world while the other lost his memory and lived threw the instincts of a dark heart" Larxene said.

"Correct" Xigbar said.

"If I am not mistaken that was only two" Marluxia said.

"Yes it was because the third one was locked away in a vanishing world that became what we know as Castle Oblivion" Xigbar said moving his arms around while explaining.

"So the third one is here?" Larxene asked.

"That must be what Xemnas was trying to find" Saix said.

"Who were these Keyblade knights anyway, and this time please don't speak in riddles" Marluxia said.

"The names of the three were Terra Ventus and Aqua" Xigbar said.

"hahahaah Ventus that's a name I have not heard in awhile" Axel said.

"You two met?" Xigbar asked.

"Back when I was still Lea me and Isa met him in Radiant Garden. Although it was brief I remember it like it was yesterday" Axel said.

"It's funny because Ventus looks just like Roxas" Saix said.

"Those two are total opposites. Ventus acted with compassion and followed the light blindly while Roxas is cold and merciless to anyone who comes in his way. If anything Roxas acts more like Vanitas" Xigbar said.

"Vanitas?" Marluxia said.

"Ventus's darker half. From what Demyx tells me I am suppose to meet up with a masked youth. My hunch is that it is Vanitas" Xigbar said.

"Some of the others members are a problem" Saix said.

"Not really… Xaldin and Demyx can be persuaded. Vexen Luxord and Zexion on the other hand is a problem. They are scared shitless of Xemnas" Xigbar said.

"And Roxas can also be persuaded" Axel said.

"No! We should not add any more members then we already have here. Adding more people will only lead to more complications" Saix said with a serious look on his face.

"Agreed adding others will be quite troublesome" Marluxia said.

"Fine fine whatever no more people" Larxene said.

"For now we do whatever but we still keep an eye on Xemnas until one of us finds an opening" Xigbar said teleporting away. Larxene and Marluxia then followed. Axel looked at Saix. "Do you think we can trust Xigbar" Axel said.

"Of course not but he is more trust worthy then Xemnas so we will play his game for now" Saix said teleporting away.

**Org song ends**

**%/%**

**Ventus Theme Song**

Naruto floated in an endless void of light. He got up and took and looked around to see where he was. "What is this place" Naruto said.

"Can you hear me Naruto" the voice said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Ventus. I have been sleeping for a long time within Sora" Ventus voice echoed.

"What happened to you" Naruto said.

"The masked boy is responsible. It is too much to explain but he is practically my dark half" Ventus said.

"What happened to your body?" Naruto asked.

"It has locked away leaving my heart to wonder. So I had to sleep within Sora. But now that Sora has been caught in the illusion of sleep it allowed my heart to go elsewhere. With the strength I had I protected you from the cloaked ones" Ventus said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I will sleep within your heart. Maybe you can be the one to set me free one day" Ventus said.

"I'll try and thank you" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

**Song END**

When he opened his eyes he was in the gummyship with Riku and Xion. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Don't really know you appeared here out of light" Riku said.

"From light?" Naruto said. He then turned his attention to Xion who was unconscious.

"Don't worry she's just sleeping. She woke sometime before you arrived but she went to sleep after that" Riku said.

"So where are we headed now" Naruto said.

"A place known as angel groove" Riku said.

**%/%**

**Halloween Town Ruins:**

Mickey looked upon the ruins of what Halloween town use to be. "We where to late to save this place Ben" Mickey said. He was talking to a 15 year old boy who had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green jacket that had a 10 on it with a black undershirt and blue jeans and a green and black watch.

"So this Xehanort really has went this far" Ben said.

"Yes this is why I selected you and a few others from other worlds to aide me and the others against these tyrants" Mickey said.

"Maybe I should go home and get Kevin and Gwen" Ben said.

"No I don't want to drag them into this mess. I have already got friends elsewhere that we are going to meet up with" Mickey said.

"Is it Riku and the others?" Ben asked.

"No those three are securing the worlds. Right now we need to build an army because there are too many forces out there against us" Mickey said.

**Naruto: Flash Mode LV 1: Green Lighting like demon chakra**

**-A mode where Naruto specializes in lighting based moved and his speed his enhanced ten fold. The origins of this power are unknown although some believe it had to do with Naruto's family background.**

**%/%**

**I always figured Larxene was French considering that her weapons are all French based names. I also think Marluxia is Spanish seeing as a Dahlia part of the name of his weapon is a pink flower that grows in Mexico and other Spanish countries. His theme song scythe of petals also sounds Spanish if you listen to it closely. **

**Like in my other story Xigbar has several arsenals of bullets that do different things. One of them which I just revealed in this chapter is the ability to cancel out dark/demonic energy/chakra. Naruto needs his demonic chakra in order to stay in his forms. **

**G I wonder who can guess which world Naruto and the others will go to next. I give you a hint it is my favorite childhood show.**


	13. Angel Groove: Tiger Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything else.**

**AN: I just seen the new Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 trailer and the dragon ball z raging blast 2 trailers and I just came my pants. "Sigh" it looks like I am going to have to get a PS3 now.**

**%/%**

Naruto and company finally landed in the new world. Unlike the other worlds they visited this one seemed surprisingly normal. There where no moving inadament objects or talking goat men or any demons. From what they can see there where just normal humans walking around.

"This world seems dull" Naruto said with deep boredom in his voice.

"Perhaps dull is a good thing in our case" Xion said with a sigh of relief.

"Well from what the radar said in the gummyship there is paranormal dark activities in this world" Riku said.

"This place looks like it has better chances of a tornado hitting it rather then Heartless or Nobodies" Naruto said.

"Remember there are other beings of darkness besides the staple ones we are use to" Riku said.

"Maybe but I just find it hard to believe that anything interesting is going to happen" Naruto said. The three walked around and scooped the area. All they saw was a few teens walking around playing basketball and being normal. Nothing paranormal happened… yet.

The teens came across a youth center. They entered the youth center to see that they where being starred at. "Why is everyone staring at us" Xion whispered.

"Its not like we fit in. Look what we are wearing" Riku whispered. The two where approached by two young men, One was a large man with a brown ponytail wearing a leather jacket and a dirty white shirt along with some black jeans. The other was a scrawny man with short black hair wearing a similar outfit as his friend accept with blue jeans.

"You folks must not be from around here" said the large man trying to threaten the three with his size.

"What of it" Riku said staring down the large man.

"That means you don't know the rules" said the skinny man.

"And that would be?" Xion said.

"Theres a toll for newbie's. You have to give us all your money" said the large man. Naruto began to summon his Keyblade but Riku touched his shoulder. "Not here" Riku whispered.

"So what's it going to be" the large man said. The three showed no fear as the two tried there best to intimidate them. "Leave him alone Bulk" said a young man with a bold voice. He had short hair a red T-shirt and some blue jeans. Bulk turned his attention to the young man. "You gotta a problem Jason" Bulk said glaring at the young man.

"Just give up bro we do this same song and dance everyday and we both no who ends up on top" Jason said with cockiness in his voice. Bulk backed off of the three. "You win this one but this ani't over" Bulk said walking away along with his skinny friend. Jason then turned his attention to the three. "You three must be new. High I'm Jason" Jason said extending his hand for a hand shake. "I'm Naruto" Naruto said shaking the young man's hand. "Xion it's a pleasure to meet you" Xion said shaking his hand. "Riku" Riku said simply shaking his hand. "Naruto, Xion and Riku those are some pretty interesting names. How about you come to the dojo with me, they got a juice bar I can buy you guys some drinks" Jason said smiling.

They walked threw the hall. Jason bumped into one of his friends. He was a black guy with braids and a stripped yellow, green and black long sleeved shirt with some black jeans. "Zack what's up" Jason said giving his friend a handshake.

"Hey Jay what's god. Who's your friends?" Zack asked

"Oh this is Naruto, Riku and Xion" Jason said pointing to each one invidiously. "Nice to meet you I'm Zack" Zack said extending his hand to the three. The five then went to the dojo/juice bar. Jason brought the drinks for the three. Naruto took a sip. "What is this" he said with a happy expression.

"That's just a vanilla bean blue raspberry collate" Jason said.

"This is incredibly addictive" Xion said sipping on her drink.

"So where you guys from" Jason asked.

"I'm from Konoha" Naruto said. Jason looked at Naruto with a confused expression. "It's a ninja village that is in the land of fire" Naruto said. Jason's look got even more confusing. "So your from Konoha? I never heard of it" Jason said.

"That's because…" Naruto was cut off.

"Hey Jason who is that" Riku said pointing to a man who was sparring with someone. He had a black pony tail and he was wearing a white gee. "Don't reveal too much about us" Riku whispered.

"Oh that's Tommy he's a good friend of mine" Jason said watching his friend spar.

"He's pretty good" Xion said admiring his skill.

"If I remember correctly you said you were from a place of ninja. It would be interesting to see what you can do. You should spar against Tommy next" Jason said.

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto said. Some time past and Naruto was up next to fight Tommy. As Naruto walked up Riku whispered in his ear. "Don't use the Keyblade or any magic or chakra based attacks. Fight him just using good old fashion hand to hand" Riku whispered. Naruto nodded.

He then went in the middle of the arena. He and Tommy shook hands and then bowed. "You can do it Naruto" Xion shouted. Tommy looked at them. "It seems you have a fan club" Tommy said. Naruto then looked at the few people who were cheering for Tommy. Two of them were Jason and the black guy from earlier and the others was an Asian girl wearing a yellow button up shirt with blue jeans. A light skin girl wearing a pink and white dress, and a young man with glasses wearing blue overalls with a blue shirt. "You also have a fan club" Naruto said. The two bowed and the battle began. Naruto started the battle by trying to punch Tommy in the face. Tommy blocked the punch and kicked him in the chest "Mesat OWA!" Tommy yelled his famous battle cry.. Naruto did a back flip and then ran back at Tommy. Tommy did a jumping kick that kicked Naruto back.

Riku put his hand on his head "What is Naruto doing?" Riku said slightly agitated. "Naruto is not really use to normal one on one combat. He normally has an ace up his sleeve if he did not have to hold back but with you telling him to hold back he is just a ruff houser" Xion said. "Perhaps your friend did not come fully compared for the bout" said the young man with glasses wearing blue who was coming near Xion and Riku. They both looked at the young man. "I am Billy pleasure to be accounted to you" Billy said his voice polite.

"I'm Xion" she said shaking his hand.

"Riku" he said simply shaking his hand.

The fight continued with Tommy on the edge but Naruto kept getting back up from every attack. _"This kids got some stamina" _Tommy thought. Naruto then caught him off guard and kicked him in the face. Tommy rolled over and did a flying jump kick. Being cornered Naruto dodged the attack and then walked up the wall and did a drop kick. Tommy dodged the attack and side kicked him. By this time Trini and Kimberly already introduced themselves to Riku and Xion.

The fight went on for 30 minutes with Naruto's chakra reserves coming in healing all the most of the hits. Tommy was tired but he still was exited to fight someone with so much stamina. The couch then called the match a draw. Tommy shook Naruto's hand. "That's some stamina you got there" Tommy said breathing heavily.

"Dawm you gave me a work out" Naruto said.

"Well of course he did you pretty much took all his attacks" Riku said joking with Naruto.

"Shut up" Naruto said. He then heard a watch beep "beep beep beep beep beep beep". When he turned around he saw Tommy running out of the dojo. They also saw Jason and his friends leaving the gym.

"What just happened?" Xion said. Riku sniffed "There something in the air. Lets go" Riku said. 

**%/%**

**Song: Tension Rising**

Outside the youth center people were being attacked by these claylike creatures. Naruto, Riku and Xion summoned there weapons. "So these are the beings that terrorize this world" Naruto said slashing threw one of them. The claylike creatures walked and danced around like they were drunk. Naruto summoned a Mass amount of clones to get rid of these clay creatures. They cut slashed and stabbed there way threw these weaklings. Just then more appeared one of them bashed a Naruto clone in the head. Xion used a barrage of thunder spells against these creatures but to no avail. "These creatures may be unaffected by thunder but how about ice" she said as she rapidly shot a barrage of ice blast at these creatures freezing them on contact. Riku dashed threw these creatures, his key sword cutting threw them with ease. More and more clay creatures came out of know where. This time they where accompanied by a golden monkey holding a sword.

"So you humans want to be brave huh. Well destroy you like everyone else that comes before us" the golden monkey said. "That's tuff talk Goldar" a bold voice said. Just then a man wearing all red with white diamonds in the middle of his chest, His helmet mirrored that of the Tyrannosaurus Rex kicked Goldar in the chest. Goldar fell back. "Red Ranger I was waiting for you" Goldar said his voice dark and deep.

"Well im here and I'm not alone" he said. Just then four others just like him arrived but there outfits were blue, black, yellow, and pink. They fought off the putties along with Naruto and the gang. Nobodies then appeared from the caverns of nothingness. "I figured the Organization was some how behind this" Naruto said as he cut threw the nobodies. These nobodies were surprisingly easy for they barely fought back. It seemed as though they only wished to play games. Dusk started to appear along with the clay like creatures. they attacked Naruto and company. Naruto smirked as he found himself surrounded by both putty and nobody alike. "I'll end it now" Naruto said charging up his demon chakra. Just then a white sword came out of no where hitting the putties and the nobodies like a boomerang. The sword then went back to its owner who was a ranger in white and golden. His helmet was shaped like a tiger. He had a black and golden vest and golden wrist bands and leg bands to boat. The ranger did his famous battle cry "Metset OWA!"

**Song Change: White Ranger Tiger Power theme song**

The white ranger raged into battle cutting down all putties and nobodies alike. Punching and kicking all the putties and using his sword salva to quickly end what ever enemy came his way the white ranger proved who was the toughest out of the six. Goldar then ran towards the white ranger. He was blocked off by the red ranger forcing him back with his power sword. He then got blasted by the black ranger Axe gun. Riku then began to slash threw him until everything stopped. When time came back to normal all the enemies where gone.

**Song END**

The power rangers then teleported away with streams of light that reflected there colors. Naruto, Riku and Xion looked around in confusion. "What just happened?" Riku said.

"A bunch of guys in spandex" Xion said. They both looked at Naruto who had a lost look on his face. "I could have sworn I heard that battle cry before" Naruto said. Just then the three where instantaneously teleported away.

**%/%**

Back in an evil lair far away a man whose body was all red with a silver helmet with a Z on it was infuriately sitting on his throne. "Dawm those new kids. They have truly ruined my plans. With that kind of power they can destroy my army for sure" the evil lord said his voice demonic.

"That is why I am here" said a man approaching from the darkness.

"You must be the one responsible for those white husks that platoon with my putties" the evil lord said.

"Lord Zed I humbly request an alliance" said the man with a highly noticeable British Accent.

"What do you have in mind" Zed said.

"I spoke with your goat henchmen Finster earlier. At your command we want to build a monster based on DNA of my kind" the British cloaked man said.

"And what exactly are you?" Zed asked. The cloaked man chuckled. "Life is all a game that has much risk. Once upon a time a man bet everything on one card and lost. His soul remained leaving a shell of what he once was behind" the hooded figure said.

"I see… I always thought your kind was a myth. What can you offer me if I allow you to work with me?" Zed asked.

"I am a man who likes to spin his time wisely for I have all the time in the world and time is a valuable thing to waste" the hooded man said.

"You're more of a man of riddles but I understand what you mean. Tell me do you have a name?" Zed asked.

"You can call me Luxord for luck is now on your side" the man said taking off his hood revealing a mature looking man with bleach blond hair with a blond goatee and light blue eyes.

**%/%**

Naruto and the others teleported an unknown location. They looked around to see that they where in some kind of advanced room. The moist noticeable feature about this room was the flouting head of energy stuck in a tube. Naruto noticed that the being had no darkness in its Aura. "Greetings Keybladers I am Zordon" said the flouting energy.

"Uhhhhh what?" Naruto said sounding lost in confused. Xion punched him in the shoulder. "Be more formal then that. Hi I'm Xion this is Naruto and this is Riku" she said pointing to her friends. Riku was the first to notice that the rangers from before entered the command center along with a robot.

"Zordon if you don't mind me asking what is going on" the blue ranger asked.

"Yes Billy but I advise you to de morph. It is only fare seeing as you all know they have abilities" Zordon said. The six teenagers powered down revealing that they where the same six they encountered in the youth center. Naruto's eyes widened. "Tommy you're the white ranger. That's so awesome" he then thought. "Hey wait a minute that means you were holding back on me back at the dojo" Naruto sad. Tommy laughed "Then I guess that makes two of us Mr. Keyblade Master" Tommy said joking and mocking Naruto at the same time.

"Normally we keep our identity a secret but sense we know that your special to I guess its only fare" Kimberly said.

"I guess but there is one thing that bothers me Zordon how do you know about the Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"Because I use to be a Keyblade master before my departure" Zordon said exiting everyone in the room.

"I history lesson, this could be educational" Billy said.

**Song: Fate of the Unknown**

"Although it was so long I can barley remember I know along time ago I became a Keyblade master when the world was in danger. Those who used darkness threatened to engulf the worlds. Me and those of the light fought to defend the worlds but to no avail. The darkness had too many forces. The darkness fed on peoples doubt and controlled them. It was going to do the same for me which is why I sealed my body away and separated my powers amongst the seven power coins" Zordon said.

"So our ranger powers is only an extension of your Keyblade powers" Billy said.

"Not entirely… I drew power from my own heart and combined it with the power of the ancient dinosaurs in order to create the power coins. My Keyblade has been long sensed sealed away… for I was one of the only ones capable of using the X-Blade" Zordon said.

"But if I am not mistaken that is only six power rangers. Where is the seventh?" Xion asked.

"I once held the powers of the green ranger but thanks to Rita Repulsa the green ranger powers where destroyed. So Zordon gave me the purest morpher out of all of them and that's when I became the white ranger" Tommy said.

"My question is that if your from other worlds then why come here?" Trini asked.

"It's the duty of a Keyblader to make sure the worlds stay stable and not fall into dark hands" Riku said. Zordon chuckled "I see the duties of a Keyblader are still the same, protect the light."

**Song END**

"Pretty much" Naruto said. The alarm started to beep. "Eyeyiyyiyyiyi the cities in danger" Alpha 5 said. The rangers and Keybladers took a look at the viewing globe. "It appears Lord Zed had created a new monster from the caverns of oblivion. He has also summoned his batch of super putties. Rangers, Keybladers go down there and let the power protect you" Zordon said.

"Alright guys its morphin time!" Jason shouted. The rangers then entered there morphing sequence.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!" 

"Tyrannosauruses!"

**%/%**

The rangers all warped into battle flipping into the scene. Riku and the others jumped into the scene slashing threw the putties but not destroying them. The putties only got angrier. "These putties are different" Xion said.

"There Lord Zeds super putties. To kill them hit them in the chest where the Z is" the red ranger said fighting a few putties.

"Well if it is aim were looking for I always wanted to try this one" Xion said as she glow a dark blue light. "How you like a little wisdom" Xion said as she used the tip of her Keyblade to shoot magical bullets. Gliding instead of running she shot the putties in the stomach with magical bullets. More and more super putties emerged. "This is the fun part" Xion shouted as she shot a huge blast of ice at the putties freezing them. Riku slashed threw them. Naruto and the other rangers dealt with the putties in there own way. Naruto summoned his clones top do battle with the putties. The other rangers fought the putties with enhanced strength and martial arts they were quickly dealt with. Goldar then appeared with a giant golem creature holding an Axe.

"Power Rangers you cant defeat me" He said his voice filled with overconfidence. Naruto rolled his eyes let me end this fast" Naruto said as he emitted light green chakra and went into his flash mode. He quickly dashed stabbing the putties all in the chest. More and more putties and Naruto smirked. "I always wanted to try this" he said as he performed hand signs. "Thunder style Lighting Punisher" he shouted as his clones acceded into the sky. He the sky then turned black and the clones shot down like bullets hitting everything in sight. The power rangers and the Keybladers took cover under Xion's wisdom energy shield. The golem creature was then destroyed.

Just then the golem creature became a giant.

Riku and Xion looked in fear at the creature getting giant. "Don't worry we will take it from here" the red ranger said. "We need thunderzord power now."

"Mastodon lion thunderzord power"

"Pterodactyl fire bird thunderzord power"

"Triceratops unicorn thunderzord power"

"Saber Toothed tiger griffin thunderzord power"

"Tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power"

The zords came from no were. The rangers then jumped into there respective zord. "Form thunder Megazord" they all shouted in unison. The zords the combined to the thunder Megazord. It faced off against Goldar and the golem creature.

**%/%  
**

"WOW" Naruto said as he looked up at the thunder Megazord. "Your excitement might have to be paused" said an arriving nobody. "It's Luxord" Xion shouted.

"Nice to see you to Xion" Luxord said smirking at the girl.

"What do you want" Riku said. Luxord simply snapped his figures and an all white creature that looked like a humanoid dragon emerged. "Have fun" Luxord said teleporting away. Just then Naruto and the others where surrounded by the nobody/monster putties and other nobodies. The white ranger jumped in the middle of the battle slashing threw to dusk. "Alright guy's lets get rid of these clowns" Tommy said staying in his fighting possession.

**Song: Desire for all that is lost**

The monster roared blasting the four back with sound. Naruto used his clones to move in close and drop kick the monster in the jaw (Not in flash mode anymore). Tommy then moved in forward punching the creature in the chest and sending him flying back with a kick. Riku then jumped off of Tommy's shoulders and slashed the creature singing his blade rapidly while moving the enemy back. The creature clawed Riku back. Xion went into her wisdom form and shoot every putty in the chest getting rid of them.

The monster blasted energy balls from its mouth. The white ranger looked at Naruto "Watch this" he said as he drew out his sword. He slashed every blast of energy hurdling it back at the monster. Dusk tried to get in his way but they where quickly cut down by Naruto and Riku. "Back to back" Tommy said. Naruto and Tommy then stood side by side. Tommy and Naruto ran quickly slashing threw the monster. Tommy then slashed threw him again. Naruto slashed threw him once more. They continued to Zig Zag threw the monster glowing with white energy. Naruto then charged a Rasengan. Tommy glowed a white energy and slashed threw the monster "Tiger Fang". Naruto then the monster with a Rasengan filled with tiger energy destroying it.

**Song END**

Tommy then realized the other rangers where in trouble. "Tigerzord arise!" he shouted.

**Song: White Ranger Tiger Power**

The Tigerzord came from the jungle and into the battlefield. Tommy then jumped inside the Tigerzord. "Tigerzord convert to warrior mode now!" he shouted. The Tigerzord then transformed into a Megazord. The Tigerzord then punched Goldar in the chest. It and the Thunder Megazord. "Alright guys lets end this" Jason said.

**Song change: Go go power rangers**

The Thunder Megazord touched its inner orb and blasted out a beam from it. The Tigerzord did the same thing. They both targeted the golem monster and the golem was no more. Goldar seen the danger of two Megazords and teleported away.

**Song: END**

"They did it" Naruto shouted.

"Well I guess they did" Luxord's voice echoed. He teleported in front of the three. "Give up Luxord its over" Xion shouted.

"The game is never over my dear silhouette" Luxord said. Xion had a lost look on her face. Naruto ran in to slash Luxord but the man disappeared in a flash. It's like one minute he was there and the next he wasn't.

"Shit he got away" Naruto said.

"What did he mean by calling Xion a silhouette?" Riku said.

"Do you know what's going on Riku?" Xion asked.

"Before Saix called you a puppet while Marluxia said that your heart is not so non existent. I have a hunch that you're more then a nobody. There is something that sets you aside from the others" Riku said.

"Then what can it be?" Xion said.

"That's something I am still trying to figure out" Riku said. The rangers de morphed and ran towards the Keybladers. "Thanks you guys. You really made or job easier today" Jason said.

"You guys are morphanominal" Billy said.

"Your welcome but there not going to stop just because we destroyed a few monsters" Riku said.

"And the organization does not look like there going to leave this world anytime soon" Xion said.

"No matter that's why the power rangers are here. Just like you it is our job to defend peace" Tommy said.

"Even if you show up late half the time" Kimberly said.

"I do not show up late" Tommy said arguing.

"Oh you don't Mr. Tigerzord. Every time you show up we are ether getting our asses handed to us or the monster is already giant by then" Kimberly said sounding snooty.

"Not all the time" Tommy said. Naruto Jason and the others laughed as Kimberly embarrassed Tommy.

**%/%**

**Akatsuki hide out:**

Vanitas teleported in the area. "I see you have finally arrived" Mandara said. Other then the two Itachi, Kisame, Saisori (Puppet Mode), Deidara, Hidon, Kakuza, Pain, Konan, and Zetsu were present.

"I have delivered the message" Vanitas said.

"Good now this will get us ready for what we seek" Mandara said.

"What about Naruto and his friends. They are advancing too far" Kisame said.

"Your right Kisame it has been awhile sense we have stirred some trouble" Mandara said evilly.

"Can I be the one to go kill them this time" said the white haired slicked back man with a scythe.

"No… not yet… I have someone else in mind. Deidara Saisori head to Agrabah I believe that is where they will be next" Mandara said.

"Just what I was waiting for" Deidara said.

"…perfect … just perfect" Saisori said inside his puppet.

**Xion Unlocked:**

**Wisdom Form (Dark Blue Energy): A mode full of magic that enhances all magic based attacks.**

**Frozen Scatter Shot: Shots a barrage of powerful ice blast**

**%/%  
**

**AN: I will freely admit I did not care for the two rangers that replaced Jason and Trini. I did care for Adam because threw out the power ranger series he has proven to be almost and maybe just as good as Tommy. Not to mention he voice acts frequently in various decent animes. **

**There is a reason why I made Tommy the white ranger rather then green. I have plans for the green ranger in the next visit to Angel Groove. **

**Next world Agrabah **

**Unlike in Flawless Military the other members of Akatsuki will play a bigger role in the story not just Itachi, Mandara and Kisame.**

**Thanks to all those who like and support this stories threw reviews story alerts ETC. I hope to see more Reviews in the near future. **


	14. Absent Silhouette: Primal Barbarian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Kingdom Hearts or anything else.**

**AN: Kisame is now amongst the dead in Akatsuki. I shedded a tear or two at his death. None the less he went out like a true shinobi and still had the last laugh. **

**Any way another Absent Silhouette battle.**

**Absent Silhouette: Primal Barbarian Miyax **

**%/%**

Naruto Riku and Xion went to the youth center of angel groove. Naruto stumbled upon a purple glowing symbol that looked like huge sword. The symbol presented a challenge. Naruto could ether decline or accept. Naruto accepted the challenge. When he accepted the challenge the symbol pulled him in.

Naruto found himself in a ruined temple. Everything was corroded and a stream of water went threw the cracks of the building. Naruto himself was standing in a petal of water. Naruto looked at the sword symbol as it began to take form. A light flashed in front of him and he saw a bald built black man with yellow eyes and an Organization coat. His eyes narrowed and he grew bones from his sleeves. They formed into his bone blade Bone Crusher.

Naruto summoned his scars of tomorrow Keyblade.

**Song: Web Spider Stage Megaman X 4**

Miyax roared violently as bone spikes emerged from the ground. Naruto rolled out of the way as the tower of bones followed him. Miyax then jumped in the air and hammered his blade to the ground creating a bigger wave of bones that cam e Naruto's way. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu. They all bombarded Miyax slashing, punching and kicking him. Miyax blasted bones out of his body in every direction destroying Naruto's clones. This ruined his coat but the darkness covered the tares of his coat bringing it back to normal. Naruto then came down with a Rasengan to the chest. This attack barely did anything to Miyax. Miyax chuckled as bones came out of his stomach stabbing Naruto.

Naruto cocked back as he saw his whole arm soaked in blood. Miyax then chuckled and roared shooting a barrage of bones at Naruto while running towards him. Naruto used his shadow clones to shield the blow but Miyax cut threw them with ease. Miyax then jabbed Naruto in the chest with his sword. Naruto was now stuck on his sword. He then slammed Naruto to the ground. Naruto then exploded into ice freezing Miyax bone blade and half of his arm.

Miyax created more bone spikes and freed himself from Naruto's icy grip. Naruto then used the opportunity to Rasengan Miyax in the face. Miyax then shielded his face with bones which stopped the blow. Miyax then shot Naruto in the chest with a barrage of bones which blasted him against a wall. Naruto tried to break free but the bones had him pinned against a wall. Miyax then formed his blade into a huge spiral spear. He roared loudly as he charged at Naruto. Naruto then glowed light blue chakra that destroyed Miyax bones. Naruto's Keyblade then started to glow with blue chakra making his blade bigger and stronger. Naruto smiled as he slashed a wave of blue energy at Miyax cutting his chest and pushing him back. Miyax got back up but was knocked back down by Naruto slashing him horizontally and vertically with his blade charged Keyblade. Naruto then slashed various waves of slashing energy at Miyax which weakened him greatly. Naruto then slashed threw Miyax for the finally… so he thought.

Miyax roared violently as he covered his whole body in bones. His face looked like that of a halo from bleach. One arm was holding his Bone Crusher X which was now enhanced with more bones and more weight. His other arm formed a giant hand made of pure bones. His feet looked like that of a jaguar but standing on two feet. His tail ended with a huge bone blade. His chest was completely covered in bone armor. He roared a roar so violent it could shatter windows. Naruto only smiled seeing as this Absent Silhouette was an extremely worthy opponent.

Miyax jumped in the air slamming his blade down at Naruto who blocked with his energy blade. Bone the weight of bone crusher forced Naruto to fall back. Miyax then jumped at Naruto and grabbed him by the face. He created a spear threw his hand that went straight threw Naruto's face. Unfortunately for him Naruto appeared behind him slashing him in the back. Miyax reacted in pain by swinging his tail around hitting Naruto. Miyax then jumped towards Naruto slamming his heavy blade on his back. Miyax then summoned bone pillars from the ground to stab and put an end to the boy… so he thought. At the last minute Naruto shoved his blade into the ground creating a wave of energy that paralyzed Miyax and destroyed anything that emerged from the ground. Naruto then slashed Miyax 8 times horizontally. He then shoved his blade towards Miyax chest but Miyax grabbed the blade and threw Naruto back. He then roared as he ascended in the sky summoning bone pillars from the ground. He then opened a dark portal from the sky and shot a barrage of bones at Naruto. Naruto summoned clones that all grabbed each other and threw him in the air. Miyax shot bones in the direction in which Naruto swirled his Keyblade around destroying all the bones. He then stabbed his fully blade charged Keyblade in Miyax chest where his heart was suppose to be.

**Song End**

Miyax then came hurdling to the ground. Naruto then landed seeing a weakened Miyax. Miyax got back up (reverted back to normal). Miyax smirked and then turned back to the symbol. Naruto was teleported back to Angel Groove. The symbol disappeared and Naruto was back with his friends having fought the mysterious brute who was outside his own reality.

**%/%**

**Learned**

**Blade Charge Mode LV 1: Light Blue Chakra**

**- A mode that increases reach and Keyblade strength at the risk of defense. **

**Brutish Descent: An attack from above with great strength that slams Keyblade on the ground and a tower of Bones goes in the direction of the enemy. (Bones linger but for only 10 seconds before disappearing.**

**%/%**

**AN: I decided to give Naruto a blade charge mode just like Terra and Aqua from birth by sleep.**

**In a the chapter before the last chapter Ben Tennyson appears along side Mickey. His world will not appear in this story however I am still debating weather I want to put Kevin and Gwen in the story. He has an Ominitrix which consist of ten aliens of my choosing from Ben 10 and Ben 10 alien force. Although all of the aliens I chose for him to bare may not all appear in the story and I might only stick to a few I will probably mention what aliens he can turn to.**

**Others will appear to aide Mickey but you will find out who in the future.**

**In the future I plan to put a show in this story and I wonder who can guess it from one very memorable line.**

"_I must get back my honor if I am to go back to my father again"_

**I hope you all enjoy the story so far and please send your feedback and review.**

**PS. I am also looking for a BETA reader for this story.**


	15. Abrabah: Allies from the sand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything else.**

**AN: Sorry the new chap took so long. Now that I am in school I might take longer to post then usual.**

**%/%**

**Agrabah :**

Naruto Riku and Xion walked the desert streets of Agrabah. The town was live and filled with a lot of town's folks and merchants. "Well this is Agrabah the desert town" Riku said.

"This place reminds me of the sand village except less wealthy" Naruto said eyeing all that was going on.

"I have been here a couple of times when I was with the Organization" Xion said.

"What did they send you to this world for?" Riku asked.

"Mostly to destroy heartless however one time me and Xigbar spied on those who live in the castle" Xion said. The three looked at the huge Arabian castle. "So this is where there king lives" Naruto said.

"In this place they call the king a Salten" Xion said.

"The heartless might be trying to turn the king into a heartless" Naruto said.

"Could be, the radar on the ship said that there is Unversed, Nobody and Heartless activity going on here" Riku said.

"All three" Xion said in shock.

"Yup so it might be possible that the Organization and Akatsuki are here at the same time" Riku said.

"Not to mention who ever is controlling the Heartless" Naruto pointed out.

"That to but we have yet to encounter too many heartless. Mostly when we went to these worlds we had to deal with Nobodies and the Organization" Riku said.

"So this trip might be different then our previous ventures" Xion said. Just then they where ambushed by nobodies (Dusk and Creepers). "Almost on q they show up" Xion said sarcastically as she summoned her Keyblade. Naruto and Riku did the same.

**Song: Arabian Dream**

Naruto slashed threw the swarm of Dusk using his haste blade. He then used haste to speed up his attacks. He rapidly cut the creepers and dusk with speed that rivaled a cheetah.

Riku blasted a barrage of dark fire balls at the nobodies. He then started to cut threw the nobody threat not even breaking a sweat.

"Gather" Xion shouted as she pulled in the nobodies into a magical magnetic sphere. "Thunder" she shouted hitting all the dusk she imprisoned. "Fire" she shouted as she blasted a barrage of fire balls at the dusk.

Heartless and Unversed started to appear. Before they knew it they were surrounded by the three forces of minions. In the blink of an eye a group of Heartless were cut down. The three looked to see an Arabian male with baggy white pants and a blue vest holding a sword.

"Sora long time no see now lets get rid of these heartless" the young Arabian man said looking at Xion.

"But I'm not Sora" Xion said cutting threw an unversed. The young man slashed threw a nobody and took another look at who he assumed was Sora. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me but enough about that. They are the enemy so lets get rid of these Heartless" the young man said at Xion's side. He cut threw the heartless as Xion froze them shooting ice crystals from afar. Naruto went into his flash mode and zipped threw all the enemies with his Keyblade filled with electricity. The enemies where no more.

**Song Over**

"That was kind of easy. I'm Aladdin and you three are" said the young man.

"I'm Xion"

"Names Naruto"

"Riku"

Aladdin stared at Xion having a nostalgic feeling. "I could have sworn you… never mind. I see you three have that key shaped weapon. A friend of mine has a weapon just like it his name is Sora. Do you guys know him?" Aladdin said.

"He is a good friend of mine. But right now he is what you can say on a vacation" Riku said.

"This town harbors more then heartless. Nobodies and Unversed also occupy this town. Do you have any idea what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I thought after Jafar was imprisoned the Heartless would stop appearing. But lately some mysterious looking people have been spotted. A woman in all black who disappears into green flames have been seen around" Aladdin said.

"Maleficent? But that is impossible Sora destroyed her" Riku said.

"Not just her but men in black have been spotted although there faces could not be seen under the hood" Aladdin said.

"Organization 13, there a group of nobodies trying to become whole" Xion said.

"And the most mysterious one of all is a young man with red hair that can control the sands themselves. He has been spotted fighting some of these creatures but it is unclear who's side he is on" Aladdin said.

"Gaara but is he doing here" Naruto said. A group of men with baggy white pants with round hats that matched the top of the buildings of Agrabah. "My prince the burning witch has been spotted in front of the palace" said one of the guards.

"We gotta take care of Maleficent" Riku said running in the direction of the castle. Aladdin ran after Riku and Xion followed. Naruto began to run after them until he saw white birds rain from the sky. Naruto moved out of the way. The birds exploded on contact killing the three guards. Naruto looked up to see a blond hair Akatsuki member riding on top of a bird made of clay.

"Jinchuriki Keyblader it is so nice to meet you. You can call me Deidara" the man said.

"You killed those guards… you will pay for that" Naruto said jumping in the air. Deidara flew away quickly throwing bombs at Naruto and laughing maniacally. Naruto chased after Deidara using haste to enhance his speed.

%/%

As Aladdin and Xion tried to catch up with Xion they where cut off by a wall of ice. They stopped in there tracks as they saw a man emerge from a dark portal.

"Greetings Xion and the young street rat prince" the scientific cloaked man said taking off his hood. He had long fading blond hair with a mature face and green eyes.

"He must be one of those nobodies you were talking about" Aladdin said. Xion only glared at the man. "It's such a pity that my own progeny would not introduce me. You can say I am practically her father" the scientist said.

"Shut Vexen no one cares for you and you know it" Xion said trying to sound feisty and hiding the pain of what Vexen said.

"The same could be said of you. If I recall you left because you felt unwanted, because you can feel and we cannot" Vexen said.

"What are you talking about?" Xion asked.

"Its quite simple a nobody is an empty shell of the person it once was. It can neither feel nor care and only acts on memory of what emotions once was. Some would contradict this matter but I have deep reason to believe it seeing as I am a nobody and you are not" Vexen said.

"WHAT?" Xion said her eyes widened.

"Organization 13 is known as that for a reason, 13 elite nobodies that act as operatives. You were only a mere side project" Vexen said smiling evilly.

"Shut up SHUT THE FUCK UP" Xion shouted blasting Vexen with a fire blast. Vexen quickly summoned his shield and defended. He chuckled "Such anger in your eyes. I wonder how you will look once you have seen your last moments" Vexen said.

"Don't worry Xion I'm not going to let him hurt you" Aladdin said.

%/% 

Riku caught up to Maleficent who was walking towards the castle. All the guards were put to sleep by the ember witch. "Maleficent" Riku said. Maleficent stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see her former comrade. "Long time no see Riku" she said.

"I thought Sora destroyed you along time ago. How and why are you back?" Riku said.

"You know more then anyone that darkness can not fully be destroyed" Maleficent said.

"What are you trying to say?" Riku said tightening his stair.

"I'll keep it simple. You once embraced the darkness and now you fear it" Maleficent said smiling.

"I don't fear the darkness?" Riku shouted summoning his way of the dawn. He rushed in at Maleficent attempting to slash threw her but she blocked with her staff. "Out of the three of you. You made the least progress in becoming stronger. It is like they riding a bike and you still only know to crawl" Maleficent said pushing her staff forward which forced Riku back. She then blasted Riku with a blast of green flames. "The Jinchuriki and the X Organization Keyblader grow everyday while you sit there and watch. You know why you will never become stronger? You don't embrace the darkness. You use it as a last resort as if you are better then it. If you would learn to control darkness you power could limitless" Maleficent said.

"What I do with my own darkness is none of your business" Riku said blasting a dark Firaga at Maleficent.

"Only using a fraction of darkness. You will have to do a lot more if you wish to vanquish me" Maleficent said chuckling.

Riku used the darkness to enhance his speed and slash threw Maleficent. "I told you my darkness is my business not yours" Riku said. Maleficent then blasted Riku with a blast of green flames.

"This castle is suitable for me. You will not get in my way. Weather you accept darkness or not it does not matter because I will burn you to a crisp" Maleficent shouted as green flames surrounded her. She turned into a huge black dragon.

"Looks like I'm going to have to slay the dragon" Riku said getting into his fighting possession

%/%

**Song: 13****th**** Struggle **

Xion started the battle by attacking Vexen head on. "No good" Vexen shouted as he pushed he back with his shield. "MWAHAHAHA" he spinned around and created a tower of ice which damaged Xion. Aladdin jumped at Vexen brining his sword down. Vexen dodged the attack and shot an ice crystal at him. Xion blasted a barrage of fire blast at Vexen. Vexen summoned ice pillars around him to protect him. Xion picked up the speed and kept firing. Vexen then emerged from the barricade using ice to surf around. He blocked all of Xion's attack s and blasted a huge ice crystal at her. He then summoned swirling ice crystals that cut threw Xion and Aladdin.

Xion's body exploded with dark blue light transforming her into wisdom form. Vexen surfed towards Xion slashing her with his shield. Xion then used the opportunity to create a swirling flames surrounding her. She charged at Vexen damaging him and melting the ice he was surfing on. As Vexen got up Xion swirled threw him covered in fire. Vexen then blasted a continuous tower of ice at her. She charged the tower head on with fire surrounding her. She was damaged but she got to Vexen., She then reverted back to normal shooting a barrage of fire balls at Vexen. Vexen stumbled back but did not see what was coming next. Aladdin came from the sky with a blade full of flames and cut threw the chilly academic. Vexen felt his non existence slowly. "Heheheheheheheheh nice job Xion you don't disappoint. Unfortunately for you I was never here all along" Vexen said as darkness separated from transforming him. Vexen transformed into one of Aladdin's guards. Xion and Aladdin turned around to see a short cloaked man holding a book.

**End song**

"At first it was Vexen but when created that wall of ice he swapped out" the cloaked man said taking off his hood reveling that he was a young man with short purple emo hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Zexion you snake" Xion shouted.

"How I adored you when you were with us. Unfortunately you had to betray us… you really hurt my feelings" Zexion said sarcastically.

"Can it you emo peace of shit you don't have any feelings' Xion said.

"How do you know when you been lied to your whole life? Everything we said could have been an illusion" Zexion said.

"Shut UP!" Xion shouted as she slashed Zexion. Unfortunately for her Zexion disappeared before she can attack him. "Rats he got away" she said. Just then they heard a monstrous roar in the direction of the castle.

"The castle we have to go" Aladdin said running in the direction of the roar. Xion shortly followed.

%/%

**Song: The Encounter**

The dragon roared violently as it began to shoot green flames at everything in sight. Riku dashed out of the way and started to slash her neck. She quickly turned around and smacked him with her tail. Riku jumped and ran up her back. Maleficent soared in the air and then did a spin to get Riku off of her. Riku held on to her horn. Maleficent then crashed to the ground smacking Riku off of her.

She then blasted him with a burst of green flames. Riku blocked the attack with a dark force field. He then forced the attack back at her pushing the flames in her face. He then slashed the dragon in the eyes. A blinded Maleficent bursted flames all around turning what ever sand she touched into glass.

Looked as his sword was filled with green ember like energy. He then cocked back and set his eyes on his target. He then ran towards the dragon. The dragon regained its site and blasted a burst of green flames at Riku. Riku then bursted a green flame of his own to cancel out Maleficent's. He then slashed right threw the dragons neck. The dragon then fell to the ground de materializing into darkness and reverting back to her witch form.

**END SONG**

Maleficent slowly got up and glared at Riku. "So in the end it is the darkness that makes you strong, and you call your self a hero. Those who use darkness are destined to become dark themselves" Maleficent said while holding her neck and feeling battered and bruised. Riku walked up to her slowly, his whole body filled with green ember like energy. "I told you before, my darkness is my business" Riku said putting hi hand near Maleficent's face. He blasted out a burst of green flames setting the witch on fire. All you can hear was the screams of agony as Maleficent disintegrated. The ember witch was no more.

Riku reverted back to normal. Xion and Aladdin arrived to see Riku standing alone.  
"Riku did you get her?" Xion asked curious of what happened.

"She's gone… what took you so long?" Riku asked.

"We got ambushed by those nobodies" Aladdin said.

"Needless to say we dealt with them" Xion said.

"Where is Naruto?" Riku asked.

"He went to fight a man flying on a bird" Aladdin said.

"He could be walking into a trap. Lets go find him" Riku said. Aladdin put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A flying carpet came from the sky and fell to the floor. Aladdin got on the carpet. "You two can handle it from here. I'm going to look for a friend that can help out" Aladdin said.

"A friend" Riku said with a lost stare.

"Trust me he will be a big help" Aladdin said taking off on his magic carpet. 

**%/%**

Naruto ran after the mysterious blond haired man. Unversed came in his way but he mostly ignored them. He kept running until he was blocked off by these huge (**Tank Topper **round unversed that work under Deidara). Naruto slashed these creatures with using a combo. The attacks only made these creatures get bigger. They started to roll forwards and explode in Naruto's face. Naruto noticed these huge unversed had a yellow wheel in the back. Naruto slashed the Tank Toppers in the eliminating them.

Naruto then realized that the mysterious Akatsuki member was already outside of the village. Naruto used Haste to enhance his speed. He eventually caught up with the man.

"I see you took out some of my underlings, how cute" Deidara said flipping his hair.

"Look pal I don't know what you and your friends are trying to do. But i know your plan will never work because you will never catch me" Naruto said sharpening his stare at the mysterious man.

"We will see" Deidara said as he sat on his bird and threw soaring paper bombs at Naruto. Naruto summoned a group of clones to block the blow. Naruto then ran threw the dust of smoke the destroyed clones made and shot a huge ice blast at Deidara. Deidara flew out of the way. He then swirled in the air and threw a barrage of bombs at Naruto.

Naruto tried quickly moved out of the way (Still under the effects of haste). Naruto then summoned a bunch of clones. They all charged at the explosive man. "How about I turn this into a master peace" Deidara said creating a wide number of birds. He shot them all down at Naruto. The Naruto clones all tried to cut the clay birds but the exploded on contact. Deidara then spotted the real Naruto. "Got you" he said as he jumped off of his bird. He grabbed Naruto attaching his clay bombs to him. Naruto blasted him in the chest with Rasengan with sent Deidara hurdling back. Naruto then ran forward with his Keyblade in hand. "Art is an EXPLOSION!" Deidara snapped his figures and all the bombs exploded on Naruto making him critically injured. Naruto fell to the floor badly hurt from the assault.

"Mission complete… we now have the nine tailed" Deidara said walking towards Naruto. Naruto got up his body glowing red chakra.

"Savage Chakra… you think you can beat me with a power boast oh please" Deidara said doing his hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu airborne flock" Deidara shouted s he summoned a group of giant clay birds. Naruto growled as he moved forward. Deidara smirked as he commanded his bird army to charge in at Naruto.

**%/%**

**Song: Sinister Shadows**

Riku and Xion ran threw the city of Agrabah looking for Naruto. "Where could that num nut be" Xion said. Just then they where blocked off by unversed that looked like blue and black marionette dolls. "What the?" Xion said as she summoned her Keyblade. Riku did the same. "There not alone I sense another presence" he said looking around.

Coming from the ground what seemed to be a hunched back man with a tail emerged. "You will not pass" he said. More and more marionette unversed appeared. Riku started by slashing one of the marionettes, almost immediately the puppet unversed parried the attack by cocking back and slashing him with its claws. He looked at Xion who was dealing with these creatures by blasting them with spells of fire and thunder. Riku then blasted the creatures with a blast of dark fire. His body started to glow with green energy as he went into his ember mode. With this power up Riku blasted a barrages of huge green fire balls at the unversed killing them on contact. He then targeted the attack at Saisori blocked the attack with his tail. "Childs play" he said as he shoots a barrage of poison kunai at Xion. Xion reflected the kunai but was still hit by some. Xion instantly felt her body getting weaker.

"Your partner might not last long. No matter what healing spell she knows she cannot heal the effects of my poison" Saisori said his voice raspy and deep. A concerned Riku then looked at Xion who was fighting off the group of unversed to the best of her abilities. "Don't worry I will be … fine" Xion said as the poison made her dizzy. One of the marionettes took the opportunity to tackle her down to the ground. Riku blasted the unversed with a blast of green fire blast. He stood in front of the weakened Xion. "Stay behind me I got this" Riku said standing his ground.

**Song: End**

**%/%**

**SONG: The Encounter**

Naruto ran towards Deidara on all fours. Deidara's birds ascended to the sky. They then descended down charging at Naruto. Naruto jumped from bird to bird using the explosion to get more air. Naruto growled and forged energy in his hand forming a huge Rasengan. Deidara summoned more clay birds. "I'll show you what art is" he said as the birds charged at Naruto, as the birds charged at him Naruto Rasengand the birds. The birds exploded in the air. Deidara smiled thinking he won. A reverted Naruto came hurdling down as many clones. "You want an explosion I'll show you an explosion" he shouted as more clones appeared.

Deidara chuckled "Oh please" he said forming hand signs. Before he knew it his hand was covered in sand. "What?" he said as he noticed his body was covered in sand. He turned around to see the Jinchuriki of the sand.

"Ally of Naruto I am. You don't stand a chance now" Gaara said disappearing into sand. The Naruto clones charged down at the imprisoned Deidara. Deidara tried to bring out clay bombs from his hands but the sand clogged up his hands. When the Naruto clones exploded into fire. Deidara felt his flesh burning as the clone barrage of fire continued. The sand turned into glass which Gaara controlled the sand before hand and as it turned to glass it stabbed Deidara in all directions. All that was left of was a body of clay pierced in glass. Naruto and Gaara ran as the body of clay started to explode. They turned aroud to see Deidara holding his chest in pain.

"I most say you really took a lot out of me but I don't go out with out a bang" Deidara said flipping his hair. He started to vomit a huge amount of clay.

"Naruto get him before his jutsu is complete" Gaara shouted as he pored a tower of sand at Deidara. Birds of clay blocked the attack and exploded. Naruto jumped in the air getting ready to cut Deidara in half with his heated up Keyblade. A clay bird came in his way and exploded in his face. Leaving him critically injured.

The clay he spat out turned into a giant version of himself. "MY c4 karuru will blow you to smithereens. You wont survive this. ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara shouted summoning a clay bird and flew away from the explosion.

Gaara immediately covered himself and Naruto in sand. The explosion covered the whole desert disintegrating anything it touched even the sand shield. When the dust cleared Naruto and Gaara stood there unharmed by the explosion.

"_Shit as much as I would like to drag this out my chakra is running low. I ought to get out of here" _Deidara thought. Deidara tried to flee but he felt his feet being dragged. He looked down to see a sand hand dragging him down. "Never going to happen" Deidara said as he started to create clay bombs from his hands. Gaara directed a portion of the sand to cover Deidara's arms. The bombs exploded within the sand blowing up Deidara's hands. The sand started to cover Deidara's whole body. All that was heard was Deidara screaming from the inside. "It's over, SAND BURIAL" Gaara shouted as he tightened the sand making it squeeze Deidara. "I wont let you get the satisfaction" Deidara said as he detonated himself creating a huge explosion. Gaara used the sand to guard himself, Naruto and the city of Agrabah from being engulfed by the city. "Is he gone" Naruto asked holding his chest. His healing factor was slowly kicking in being as he already went Savage.

"He detonated himself within the sand. There is nothing left of him" Gaara said calmly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Jiraiya told me about your ventures. He sent me and other shinobi to other worlds to aide you against Akatsuki and Organization 13" Gaara said.

"So pervey sage is looking out for me" Naruto said smiling in relief. Gaara gave Naruto a simple nod. "We gotta go back to the city, my friends are still there" Naruto said.

**%/% **

**Song Sinister Shadow**

Riku blasted the Unversed with blast of green ember. The unversed tried to attack Xion from behind but she blasted them quickly with ice crystals. Riku slashed the creatures with his blade filled with green ember. Xion kept using thunderaga to destroy any unversed that came her way.

More and more unversed appeared making it harder for Riku and Xion.

"Try as you must you will tire eventually" Saisori said.

Riku blasted the heartless down to size and Xion thunder blasted the unversed. She then fell to her knees. "I can bailey go on" Xion said weekly.

"Alright I'll speed this up" Riku said as his body glowed even brighter green. Riku blasted a huge barrage of giant green fire balls. As the unversed disappeared a new batch appeared in there place. Saisori just chuckled "I don't even have to lift a finger. At this rate you will destroy your self" he said. Riku panted but still tried to keep up with fighting the unversed.

"Don't worry Riku we got this" Aladdin said arriving on his magic carpet. A blue genie puffed out of no where. "Alright AL are these the bullies that's been giving you a hard time" Genie said.

"Yup get rid of them Genie" Aladdin said. Genie then blasted the unversed and they all puffed into a banana split. Riku and Xion jaw dropped at the site of the genie handling the unversed. Genie then snapped his fingers and healed Riku and Xion ridding her of the poison.

**SONG END**

"You must be there boss" Genie said. He then blasted Saisori turning him into an apple. To his dismay someone came out of Saisori's body. It was a young man with red hair and an Akatsuki coat. "You got tricks I see. Well so do I" Genie said blasting Saisori. With quickness Saisori jumped into a corridor of darkness.

"Rats" Aladdin said being pissed that Saisori got away. Naruto and Gaara arrived. "What happened" Riku said.

"Ran into some trouble but its over for now" Naruto said.

"And who is this?" Xion asked.

"I am Gaara of the sand. I was sent to help Naruto and guard this world" said the sand shinobi.

"Wow I cant believe AL made so many friends in my absence" Genie said.

Aladdin sighed "I am sure those thugs will come back" he said.

"Which is why I am going to stay behind and help out" Gaara said.

"That's a good luck" Xion said.

"We have to get going. There are still other worlds we must secure" Riku said.

Naruto gave Gaara a five" be safe bro" he said simply.

"You to Naruto Uzamaki" Gaara said with respect. As they walked away Genie teleported in front of Xion. "If you ever get in any trouble just give me a holler and I will race quickly to your aide" Genie said with a smile.

"Will do" Xion said smiling with glee.

**%/%**

**Song: Strange Whispers (Birth by sleep version)**

Xehanort stood on top of the castle looking at the night sky of Agrabah. "Poor Maleficent… her prideful flames just couldn't extinguish the hero of darkness" said Xehanort (Still using Sasuke's body). He was standing next to a tall man with long silver hair with a trench coat and tight leather pants. He had a long sword and one black feathery wing on his back.

"Perhaps it was his body you should have taken" the mysterious silver haired male said his voice malicious and cold.

"The Uchiha's body is perfect for me. Where Riku fears darkness and evil Sasuke embraces it. His heart of hatred attracted my heart" Xehanort said. He then looked at the mysterious silver haired man.

"How is your target anyway?" Xehanort asked.

"He hopelessly searches for me to put an end to his dark memories. Needless to say his light will cross paths with the others" the man with the sword said. They both turned there attention to the red haired Akatsuki man behind them.

"How can I help you" Xehanort said looking over the Akatsuki member.

"One of my partners wishes to speak to you in Hollow Bastion" Saisori said.

"Who is this partner of yours?" Xehanort asked.

"The masked youth" Saisori said teleporting away.

For a brief moment it was silent. Xehanort soon broke the silence with evil laughter. "My apprentice has returned" he said with an evil smile on his face.

**Song END**

**%/%**

**Riku: Ember Form (Green Darkness)**

**- A form that enables the ability to use fire related attacks and increases attack and special attack at the cost of defense. Form greatly weakened by water magic/jutsu.**

**Riku Keyblade: Will 'O the Wisp (A green and black Keyblade with the blade curved like dragon scales and the tip looking like a curved black dragon tooth with its handle like Maleficent's crown)**

**-Enhances all fire related attacks and has great special attack.**

**Xion: Whishing Lamp (Same effect in game)**

**Xion: Summon Genie **

**Naruto: Learned Pyro Clone Explosion Barrage**

**%/%**

**AN: Unsure about what world will be next. Perhaps the Avatar world or something not Disney related. I will say this much. There will be more Naruto characters to party with Naruto and company in other worlds. **

**I am open to suggestions when it comes to worlds. I will not put Bleach because I know nothing of it and I will be honest, I am not a bleach fan. I was thinking Danny Phantom but the world is debatable because I am not sure who will be the main villain for that world (If I decide to put it in this story) or will Organization 13 and or Akatsuki be taking place in this world.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. The next story I will update is most likely Naruto the Heathen of Nulistic Darkness. After that I will update this story again. For every two times I update this story and NHND I will update Flawless Military.**

**Please Review and send feedbacks.**


	16. A great fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**AN: I am still pondering what world Naruto and company will go to. **

**%/%**

**Round Room:**

**Organization 13 song**

In the round room sat 12 of the 13 Organization members. "So that troublesome witch Maleficent is gone" Vexen said.

"Yes however… members from this other Organization have been spotted. If we are not careful they can be a problem in the future" Xemnas said.

"As if, Naruto and cactus butt toasted one of those losers with ease, they're no threat" Xigbar said with cockiness in his voice.

"Don't be so overconfident. From what I gather there abilities can go square to square with our own" Axel said.

"What ever! They're little league. If worse comes to worse we can destroy them with ease" Roxas said his cold voice filled with confidence.

"What I am simply saying Roxas is that they can give us a hassle if we are not careful" Axel said.

"Sounds like fun. I always like I good fight" Xaldin said smiling evilly.

"Gentlemen we are not here to eliminate another Organization. Let them play their little games with Naruto and company. It makes no difference what they do" Saix said his icy cold voice calming the mood. Xigbar looked at Saix thinking he was implying something else by turning the subject around so easily.

"Anyway thanks to Demyx wandering in Twighlight Town we have found the home of the philosopher" Xemnas said. Some of the organization knew who he meant others such as Demyx and Larxene was confused.

"You're talking about the one who calls himself DIZ" Saix said.

"Indeed… I have reason to believe he is keeping Sora's body captive in the mansion" Xemnas said.

"What gives you that assumption" Marluxia said curious of the info.

"What I went around the mansion to fight heartless I ad this gut ranching nostalgic feeling" Roxas said.

"That and the info Demyx collected is why I fell it is necessary we check the castle" Xemnas said.

"For all that we should just kill Sora and his unbearable friends in that castle. He should not even be allowed to exist if his awakening put others existence in danger" Roxas said.

Xemnas then gave the idea thought. "That would be a good idea. If Sora is allowed to awaken it will be more bad then good… however DIZ has data and research that I want to obtain. So before we mindlessly slaughter every living/nonliving being in that house let us at least get something out of it" Xemnas said. He then looked over the Organization thinking which member he should choose for this mission. Roxas was out of the question seeing as he gets weaker just by being close to Sora. Demyx's poor combat skills will make him a poor choice. The best choice for a mission like this would be someone who can obtain and destroy.

"I chose Axel to go to the mansion. Assonate who ever is there and obtain any info you can. Then burn that place to a crisp" Xemnas said.

"We are forgetting that Namine has left us as well. She might be hiding under DIZ protection" Marluxia said.

"Not to mention that Kairi still lays refuge in Destiny Islands" Zexion pointed out.

"Very true… but like I said before, Axel destroy anyone in that mansion. As for Kairi, Roxas why don't you go and get Kairi for me" Xemnas said.

"I would love to" Roxas said smiling evilly. Axel just sighed and teleported away, Roxas shortly teleported away from the meeting.

"As for the rest of you, you all have your missions. If not then do as you please until you are given one" Xemnas said, without a word everyone from the meeting teleported away.

Song End

**%/%**

Grey Area:

**Organization song plays again**

Saix walked through the hall headed toward the grey area. Xigbar ran up to him and patted him on the shoulder "You Saixey what's up" he said joking.

"You know how much I loathe that nickname" Saix said irritated.

"Would you rather wolfy" Xigbar said sarcastically.

"Point taken, anyway why what brings you to my attention" Saix said.

"Remember bro were palls. Not to mention you said something back there that caught my attention" Xigbar said.

"And that is?"

"You were so quick to change the subject on the other Organization" Xigbar said.

"I just think it is useful for us that they stay around for awhile" Saix said.

"Interesting… seems to me that you have plan or something" Xigbar said.

"I would like to form a secret alliance with these mysterious figures. However I have no way of reaching one of them" Saix said.

"Well I got that covered seeing as I am suppose to meet up with the masked boy in a few days" Xigbar said.

"I remember… but do you think the two have a link" Saix said.

"Unsure but its not unlikely. What Demyx told me is it was a shark like man wearing the Akatsuki coat who set up the invite" Xigbar said.

"So Demyx is in on this as well" Saix said.

"As if, the kids just being a good Samaritan. What I want to know is what have you and Axel been doing lately" Xigbar said.

"Not much at the moment" Saix said.

"If you say so, just be on your guard bro. The way Axel has been looking lately is questionable" Xigbar said, he then began to walk off.

"If the masked boy has returned do you think it is a possibility for the three Keyblade knights to return?" Saix asked.

"Unknown … I'll say this much, It would be fun if they did" Xigbar said teleporting away into a corridor of darkness.

**Song END**

**%/%**

Old Mansion entrance

Axel exited a corridor of darkness. "Out of all the times we passed this place who would have guessed that Sora would be sleeping here" Axel said. He looked at the door which was locked shut. "Oh come on. Do they really think this lock can hold anyone out" Axel said summoning his chakrams. He then cocked back with his chakrams on fire. He then blasted the door with a burst of fire. The lock was incinerated. Axel smirked as he walked forward.

%/%

Inside the mansions laboratory DIZ watched Axel enter the building. "I cannot allow this nobody to pass. Let us see how I like my security system" DIZ said pushing a button.

%/%

As Axel was getting ready to walk up the stairs data started to form. The data took the form of Sora (Younger version/ Tron Sora). Axel laughed "Is this your security system. How pathetic" Axel said snapping his fingers. From nothingness Dusk and Assassin nobodies appeared. The data Sora immediately went into battle swinging his data Keyblade at the creatures. When the data Sora swung his Keyblade at the assassins they went into the ground. They resurfaced and slashed threw the data Sora. Axel just walked forward into the library. More and more Data Sora's kept appearing. "This is getting annoying" Axel said summoning his chakrams. He slashed threw the Sora's with his chakrams eliminating the. The data resurfaced and the Soras then reappeared. "I can do this all day" Axel said throwing one of his chakrams through one of the Soras. That same Sora reappeared in the same place it died. Axel then took noticed that every time he killed one of these Soras the light from the camera above would blink.

"You think your slick" Axel said throwing a chakram at the camera. He then summoned Assassin nobodies. "You guys can handle these jokers" Axel said blasting the book shelf. He then walked down the stairs.

%/%

DIZ looked in fear as his camera was destroyed. Axel bombarded threw the door. He looked at the robbed man as he tried to escape.

"You must be DIZ, my master told me all about you" Axel said. DIZ looked at Namine "Get Sora and the others to a safe place" he shouted. The blond haired girl ran away through a secret door. Axel quickly rushed towards Namine's direction. DIZ quickly got in the way and pushed Axel back with a force of data. This sent Axel back against the computer.

"I see now, you're not totally defenseless" Axel said.

"I won't let a nobody like you get the only hope for light" DIZ said summoning a sword out of data.

"How cute the weakling is fighting back. I promises you I will make this quick" Axel said smirking. Axel then blasted a burst of flame from his chakram. DIZ rolled out of the way and slashed Axel in the chest with his sword. Axel felt the attack and stabbed DIZ in the chest with the fastest speed he can muster. DIZ fell to the floor. "That girl has not gotten that far" Axel began to walk forward until he saw a folder that caught his attention. "What is this" Axel said looking over the folder. "Secret Ansem reports huh" Axel said. He looked it over and his eyes widened. "You were trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts" Axel said. He then began to walk away.

"Xehanort… is… not…what …he … seems" a bloody DIZ said. "Your getting annoying old man. Just who are you anyway?" Axel said, he then took of his bandages. His eyes widened at the mans face. "You were the king of radiant garden" Axel said. _"I remember him, me and Isa use to always try to sneak in the castle" _Axel thought. He then began to walk out of the lab. "You have 3 minutes to escape before I blow this place to smithereens" Axel said.

As Axel left the lab DIZ crawled his way to the chambers. His sight was fading and he could barely see. As he got to the end of the hall he noticed Donald and Goofy were no longer in their tubes. He then turned and from the distance he saw the empty tube in which Sora once slept. _"At least Sora is safe" _Ansem said to himself. He then opened a corridor of darkness. With his last bit of strength he tried to crawl near the corridor.

Axel walked outside the mansion. He as he exited the gates he opened a corridor of darkness. As he walked threw the corridor he snapped his fingers. At that instinct the whole building exploded in different directions. All that was heard was the dieing cries from DIZ voice.

**%/%**

**Destiny Islands:**

**Song: Missing You**

Kairi sat peacefully in the sand watching the sunset. She sighed "this would be much more soothing if Sora and Riku were here" she said sadly. "So you miss your friends" said a voice. Roxas came from the dark corridor. Kairi looked at the young man thinking it is her old friend. "Sora is that you" she said. Roxas only glared at her with cold lifeless eyes. _"His face it looks so calming, just like Sora's" _she thought.

**Music stops**

Roxas summoned his Oblivion Keyblade. "The orders were to take you in, but I think the master will be even more satisfied with your termination" Roxas said his voice cold and ruthless.

"What? Why are you doing this" Kairi said as she felt fear.

"You look just like her, that traitor. You must die for wearing the same face as her" Roxas said running forward. He began to slash her. "NO!" she shouted as the light from her hearts shinned bright. The light guided the heart of another. The person in question blocked Roxas Keyblade with one of its own. Roxas then cocked back and glared at the woman drenched in light. "What the fuck are you suppose to be" Roxas said with disgust in his voice. It was a young woman with blue hair holding a Keyblade. The woman squinted her eyes and recognized the boy… so she thought. "Ven is that you" she said. The boy did not respond. She noticed the girl next to her was the same girl she saw in radiant garden. _"Has her light guided mine" _she thought.

"I don't know who lady. But you will not in danger this mission. Get out of my way before I carve your death" Roxas said coldly.

"Ven what are you doing. You don't remember me?" Aqua said confused.

"Suit yourself" Roxas said summoning Oathkeeper and running forward. Aqua immediately blocked the attack with a reflect shield. "Kairi get out of here" Aqua shouted. Kairi ran away. Roxas blasted Aqua with a burst of light from his Oathkeeper. "I see you have a Keyblade as well, how cute" Roxas said with an emotionless stare.

"I guess you really have lost your memory. You met the same as Terra" Aqua said her voice calm and depressing.

"I'm not this Ven or Terra you speak of. I am Roxas number 13 the key of ruin of the Organization and (Yes I changed his title seeing as he has a darker persona)" Roxas said angrily.

Aqua sighed "Ventus don't you know who I am. I'm Aqua" she said sadly.

"I'm not Ventus, I'm ME NOBODY ELSE!" Roxas shouted enraged.

**Song: 13****th**** struggle**

He ran anger emitting from his body. Aqua shielded her self in a reflect shield. Roxas slammed his Keyblades continuously against Aqua's shield. "Die you birch DIE!" Roxas shouted as his anger gotten stronger. Light filled both of his Keyblades and with great force he shattered Aqua's shield. Aqua cart wheeled backwards "Ven I don't want to hurt you" Aqua said sadly.

"That's just too bad because I want to hurt you" Roxas said evilly as he blasted a barrage of streams of light at Aqua. Aqua shielded her self. She then used Thundaga shot and blasted Roxas in the chest. Roxas shook of the pain and smiled evilly. "That's what

I'm talking about. It would be no fun if you did not fight back. Roxas then blasted a ice blast at Aqua. Aqua cart wheeled out of the way, she then used triple blizzaga. All three ice blast hit Roxas giving him chilling damage.

"Come on" Roxas said as he strike raided his Oathkeeper. The Keyblade spinned around and created a wave of light spiral energy that hit Aqua. Roxas then rushed in quickly "I am the light of destruction" Roxas said as he raised Oblivion to the sky. The sky then turned grayish white. Roxas Oblivion gathered light as his Oathkeeper kept spinning creating a light tornado. _"With that much power he can destroy the whole island. I cant let him do that" _Aqua thought. "Parish insect" Roxas said swinging his enhanced Oblivion Keyblade. Aqua shielded herself but the blade of light went threw her shield damaging her greatly. Aqua then cart wheeled out of the way. "Aqua then shot locked Roxas She blasted a burst of rainbows at Roxas. She continued the cycle for awhile, Roxas was damaged greatly by this attack. Aqua then ran forward holding her Keyblade. Roxas firmly held his Oblivion and ran toward her, Aqua's body surrounded in ice like energy. She used triple blizzaga on Roxas. Roxas used his Oblivion to direct the Oathkeeper tornado. Kairi then tackled Roxas out of the way breaking his focus. The light tornado was gone. Roxas kicked Kairi off of him. "You just made my job easier" Roxas said as he began to stab Kairi with Oblivion. Aqua then blasted Roxas with a barrage of light balls. Roxas took some of the damage and rolled out of the way from the other attacks.

**Song END**

"You just don't quit don't you" Roxas said panting.

"Ven stop this madness… come on your not this way" Aqua said.

"You don't know me" Roxas said as he backed in a corridor of darkness. Aqua fell to her knees panting. "That kid was tuff… I guess I'm getting… rusty" Aqua said. Kairi came to her aide.

"Aqua are you alright" Kairi said.

"I'll be fine… as long as your safe is all that matters" Aqua said.

"How did you know to come here" Kairi said.

"Remember back then I casted a spell on you, if you were ever in trouble your light will guide you to someone who can protect you. I guess that is my job now" Aqua said. Kairi smiled knowing she can trust the girl.

"Have you seen two of my friends? Their names are Sora and Riku" Kairi said.

"Those names are familiar to me… but its been so long that I can barley remember. It's a miracle that I can still remember you" Aqua said.

"Oh" Kairi said bowing her head in disappointment.

"I think we should get you home right now. If Ven really did lose his memory he is laible to come back. Right now I am in no shape to face him again" Aqua said.

"How come you still look the same as when I met you? I would have thought you would have aged at least a little" Kairi said.

"Its complicated, I will explain it all as we get you home" Aqua said.

**%/%**

**Twighlight Town Market District:**

****Naruto, Xion and Riku walked threw the market district. Naruto spotted smoke coming from the forest. "Sora" Riku shouted as he ran off. Naruto and Xion followed. As they ran threw the forest Xehanort watched them from a tree. "As they races to save his friends let flames of hatred over take them" Xehanort said forging darkness from his hand and blasting it at the mansion.

Riku and the others stopped as they saw the mansion burning. Riku started to move forward but Naruto grabbed him. "Are you insane" Naruto said.

"Sora's body is in there" Riku said getting even madder. The fire started to all come together in one place. Merging with the darkness Xehanort produced. It formed into a giant burning golem/ ogre creature. Naruto, Riku and Xion summoned their Keyblades. (Naruto: **Scars of Tomorrow, **Riku: **Will O' the wisp, **Xion: **Whishing Lamp**). The flame ogre punched down. The three jumped out of the way. Naruto took notice of the forest burning from the punch.

"You guys we have to make sure this thing does not burn down the forest" Naruto said using hand signs. "Multi shadow clone jutsu" he shouted creating more clones of himself. "I'll end this quick! Blizzard scatter shot" Naruto shouted as his clones paraded down on the flame ogre. The clones exploded into ice crystals on contact. "Xion now!" Naruto shouted. Xion directed her Keyblade at the creature's hollow heart place. She blasted a beam of light that destroyed the creature with ease. Without a word Riku ran in the broken down mansion. Xion chassed after Riku. Naruto began to run after them until he got a weary feeling. He turned around to see someone he never thought he would see in these parts. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto" Sasuke/ Xehanort said with an emotionless stare.

**Aqua has returned, DIZ is no more, Xigbar and Vanitas meeting is chapters away, Naruto is looking at what is believed Sasuke and now Roxas is even more pissed. What will happen next? To be continued**

**AN: Next chapter will be the continuation to this one, if I do not have to much homework the new chapter of Naruto the heathen of Nulistic Darkness.**

**Read and Review and send your feedback.**

**P.S: I really need to get back into anime because my anime and manga has become dry.**


	17. Trust?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: ?**

**%/%**

**Song: Strange Whispers (Birth By Sleep version)**

The two former teammates stared at each other. "Is that all you can say is my name. You fucking bonehead the village is worried sick about you" Naruto said concerned about his friend. Sasuke/Xehanort then smirked "Are they now?" he said simply sounding like Sasuke.

"Me, Kakashi sensei and Sakura and all the other villagers all want you back" Naruto said.

"Is that the truth or a simple fallacy you convinced yourself to believe in" Sasuke said.

"Stop being a dick I'm being totally serious!" Naruto shouted.

"And so I" Sasuke/Xehanort said his voice slightly doubling with Xehanort's. Naruto then glared at Sasuke. "What happened to you? Why are sinking so far in the dark" Naruto said.

"It's quite simple Naruto. Darkness is comfort, darkness is power, and darkness is the hearts true essence" he said his voice changing more towards Xehanort's. Naruto got into his fighting stance and summoned his Keyblade. "You're not Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Correct, his heart is lost again to darkness" Xehanort said opening his arms dramatically. "He is the best host, while Riku fears the darkness and fights it to stay in the light Sasuke embraces the darkness and swallows light with Vendetta and Despair. He is the perfect host."

"You give Sasuke his body back now Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted.

"I am familiar with the name but I am not this Orochimaru. I am the drifter of knowledge, the deceptive guardian of curiosity, the hell sent apprentice but for short you can call me Xehanort!"

"Xehanort? I heard that name before" Naruto said. He then thought over the letter that his sensei left him. "You're the guy pervey sage told me to watch out for" Naruto said. Xehanort looked at Naruto with interest.

"You are the boy that Sasuke is pestered by. As I look threw his heart I see you two had some sort of unspoken bond that has been shattered. You are now meaningless to him" Xehanort said.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke and me are like brothers" Naruto said.

"Apparently the opinion is one-sided. His only attachment is the fire he feels for the one called Itachi" Xehanort said.

"You're lying" Naruto said not wanting to believe he was unimportant to Sasuke.

"In the end it was the feelings of hatred and resentment for his brother that drawn me to his heart, A heart of darkness capable of snuffing out the weak. Before I only dreamed of a heart like this with my two previous host, none the less it was their attachment to their friends that made them weak" Xehanort said power in his voice. "Sasuke on the other hand had no true reason for friendship, his heart of hatred attracted mind!"

"Is that so" Naruto said.

"You can become stronger to. All you're friends only hinder you're strength. Give up you're friends and let the darkness take you over" Xehanort said.

"I can't do that" Naruto said.

"It's easy, give up the light and come to darkness. You will gain all the power that will put you're current strength to shame" Xehanort said. He then reached out his hand. "Do you need a hand?" he said.

Naruto then thought. _"Can darkness really make me stronger?" _ He said to himself.

"_The power to manipulate a heart _(Naruto thought of Xaldin), _the power of persuasion and cunning _(he then thought of Hades), _the power to be virtually unstoppable _(he thought of Kisame and Itachi), _to have no value of life and kill for sport _(he then thought of Bankoutsu). _Such power one would be a fool to give up, but at what cost _(the images of Riku, Xion, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, team10, team8, team guy, team sand village, Tsunade and Shizune, Beast and the residence of his castle, Hercules and his friends, Inuyasha and his friends, Tommy and the other rangers, Aladdin and Genie, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Seifer and his gang). _Would I be so mad as to give up every thing that is precious to me?_"

He remembered the day he fought Haku and the branded words she put on his heart (female Haku). (Don't remember exactly what Haku said word for word but I know it was something close to this)

"_**I normally appose killing. But if he is threatened then I will act as a shinobi and take a life"**_

"_**Do you have someone precious to you boy"**_

"_**I fight for someone who is precious to me. His dream is my dream"**_

"_**When you fight to protect someone then you can truly say you are strong"**_

He then grabbed Xehanort's hand. Xehanort smiled "Welcome to the dark side" he said. Naruto then smirked as he summoned his Keyblade and cut him across the chest.

"I would never betray those I care about" Naruto said. Xehanort summoned dashed backwards.

"You think I want to be a worm like you, fuck no! What ever you strength is I don't want it. I have my own strength that I can count on, I don't need yours and you will give my friend back his heart and body" Naruto said firmly gripping his Keyblade.

"I see, so you really have been consumed in light. Then so be it. You will parish just like the rest" Xehanort said holding his chest. His wound healed quickly making the cut disappear.

"Why don't you say that AGAIN!" Naruto shouted running in towards Xehanort. Xehanort disappeared "Very soon, be sure and remember that" he left Naruto with those words. Naruto growled "Sasuke I will make this right" he said as he started to walk inside the mansion.

**Song END**

**%/%**

Riku ran threw the burned down mansion. Looking threw the mansion he saw mostly everything has been burned to ashes. He headed to the basement. He walked past the lab into the hallway. He looked down the hall and saw DIZ body lying on the ground. He ran to it. When he looked at the corpse he noticed his skin has been burned off. The only thing still left to identify him was some of his cloths were still intact although most was burned out by the fire. "I guess you couldn't make it" he said to the corpse holding a head. Xion caught up with him in the hallway. She looked at Riku holding the dead body.

"Is that Sora?" she asked.

"No, this is DIZ. He and an escaped nobody named Namine was keeping Sora safe" Riku said.

"Is Namine OK" Xion asked.

"She ether found away to escape or it is what I fear. She has perished along with the mansion" Riku said. He then entered the chamber room to see the sleeping tube empty. For a breath moment he breathed easy.

"What's the matter" Xion asked.

"Sora is gone, Namine must have took him somewhere" Riku said. Xion smiled "At least your friends are safe" she said feeling relieved.

"I cant fully say that. This place hid their scent. Unless Namine found away to hide her scent the Organization can hunt her like wolves" Riku said.

"So we need to find them" Xion said.

"We will get right on it… but first" Riku carried DIZ corpse to the sleeping chamber. He put him inside the tube. "This tube will be your graveyard. Rest in peace wise Ansem. Maybe one day our hearts will meet again" Riku said looking at the corpse as the tube started to close. Leaving the old wise man in the tube Riku and Xion left the ruined mansion. When they got above ground they saw Naruto coming in the mansion. "Is Sora OK?" Naruto asked.

"He will be fine. He is not here" Riku said.

"Where were you anyway" Xion asked.

"Long story, I will explain on the Gummyship" Naruto said.

"Sora is elsewhere, but I think we should find Namine. Nine times out of ten she found a way to secure Sora. But just to be safe we should look for her" Riku said.

**%/%**

**Song: Sacred Moon**

In the grey area Xigbar was watching TV with Demyx. Larxene was playing DS and Marluxia was half a sleep, Roxas teleported in the grey area with a pissed off expression. "That stupid blue haired cunt" Roxas shouted being pissed off. Xigbar raised an eyebrow "Hey don't talk about Saix like that" Xigbar said jokingly.

"Not Saix, that blue haired bitch named Aqua" said an enraged Roxas. This caught the attention of Xigbar, Larxene and Marluxia. "Why the fuck didn't you asswholes told me there was another Keyblader" Roxas said pissed off. "Trust me dude this is new news to us just like it is to you" Xigbar said.

"A new Keyblader sounds interesting. But it might be to much of a hassle to actually fight her" Demyx said.

"I should report this to the superior" Roxas said calming down a little.

"Report what to the superior" Xemnas said walking into the grey area.

"Some girl named Aqua is protecting Kairi. She also has a Keyblade" Roxas said. Marluxia rolled his eyes _"Fuck, I was hoping to keep that memo from Xemnas for awhile" _he thought. Xemnas face was confused. "Aqua… the name is defiantly familiar" Xemnas said.

"Do you know her?" Roxas asked.

"I am not sure… my memory is not what it used to be" Xemnas said as he began to walk away.

"My lord where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I'm going to sleep" Xemnas said smiling. Roxas sighed "If you guys see Axel tell him I'm looking for him" Roxas said walking into a corridor of darkness. At that moment Marluxia starred at Xigbar. Larxene looked at Marley knowing that a conversation was soon to be stirred. She walked next to Demyx "Demy my dear" she said in the sweetest voice she can muster. Demyx rolled his eyes "Oh god what is it now" Demyx said annoyed. He and Larxene were never on the best terms. She always liked to torture and tease the poor nocturne. He knew for a fact that she was going to ask him for something.

"Demy can you level my Evee up to level 60 for me, and then use a thunderstone to turn him to a Joltion for me sweetie" Larxene said handing him the DS and making a cute face. Demyx sighed "Be happy I'm a nice guy" Demyx said grabbing the DS. Larxene then walked away along with Marluxia and Xigbar. Demyx went to the Pokemon roister ad noticed her Evee was on a severely low level.

"What this Evee is only on level 1, dam it Larxene!" Demyx yelled.

**Song END**

%/%

**Song: Organization 13**

"So one of the three Keyblade knights has returned" Marluxia said.

"This could be trouble if we allow her to live" Larxene said.

"As if, even if that spoiled squirt did return she is old news, I will blast circles around her" Xigbar said his voice full of arrogance.

"Is that so honey, because if I am not mistaken you lost that fight back then" Larxene said.

"Remember my orders were to stall for time, not kill her. Have I wanted to I would have blew her brains out" Xigbar said.

"You're arrogance is blinding you from the problem at hand. Aqua has returned, and what if by some absurd miracle Terra and Ventus return. Then we will have a problem on our hands" Marluxia said.

"Doubtful, when the X-Blade was originally destroyed Ven's heart was whipped out of existence" Xigbar said.

"But Vanitas has returned, and if he is back what if Ventus is back" Larxene said.

"Yeah but remember Ventus was only the heart of light. His essences radiates within Roxas everyday" Xigbar said.

"You are only saying that because of the resemblance. There are no facts to back up your theories" Marluxia said.

"Besides Roxas is the nobody of Sora" Larxene said.

"All true… but I have hunch. What if Sora is connected to Ventus in some sort of way" Xigbar said.

"Doubtful" Marluxia said.

"No no no hear him out, he might actually have a point" Larxene said.

"We think Ventus heart was destroyed but what if it went somewhere instead. What if it went inside Sora" Xigbar said.

"Go on" Marluxia said.

"If his heart went with Sora it would explain why Roxas looks like Ventus. Perhaps Roxas is a reborn version of Ventus or some sort of clone, something along those lines should safest" Xigbar said.

"Maybe, but like you said it is just a hunch" Marluxia said.

"You just want to be right all the time huh pinky" Xigbar said earning him a laugh from Larxene.

"See it how you want, but one thing is for sure. Let us hope that your little meeting with this mask boy bears fruit" Marluxia said, he then teleported away.

"What a sour puss" Xigbar said.

"He may be a sour puss but he is useful in his own way" Larxene said.

"What ever, just brief Saixey and flamer on info we just gathered" Xigbar said teleporting away. Larxene rolled her eyes "Is everyone being a fucking stiff today. You better be lucky you're packing the big guns" Larxene said as she teleported away.

**Song END**

**%/%  
**

Back at the main island Aqua sat with Kairi under the stars. "You really miss them don't you" Aqua said to Kairi.

"Yeah, they're best friends" Kairi said.

"Then I guess we are in the same boat. As I told you before I also have two friends that are missing" Aqua said.

"Before you called that boy Ventus. But he said his name was Roxas" Kairi said.

"I know for a fact that that's Ven. He must have amnesia or something" Aqua said.

"You have the Keyblade just like Sora and Riku why is that?" Kairi said.

"I was brought up in the Keyblade academy with my friends. I learned to use the Keyblade in a place known as the land of departure" Aqua said.

"Land of departure?"

"Don't know what people call it now but I changed the shape of the area to make sure no one finds Ven's body, but I can only assume he got free seeing as I just fought him" Aqua said.

"Maybe that's not Ventus" Kairi said

"It has to be, I mean he hold His Keyblade differently but they look so much alike. That has to be Ven" Aqua said. She then looked at Kairi. "You have potential to use the Keyblade" she said.

"No I doubt it, I have no athletic capabilities at all" Kairi said.

"I can teach you to use it" Aqua said, she then placed her hand on Kairi's chest. She released light in her chest and Kairi summoned her Destinies Embrace Keyblade.

"A Keyblade" Kairi said.

"Not just any Keyblade, it's your Keyblade" Aqua said. Kairi got up and swung her Keyblade trying to mimic Sora.

"Careful with that, that form is poor. It may work for Sora but you have to find your own fighting style" Aqua said.

"OH" Kairi said. Aqua walked near Kairi and took her hand. "Look in a week you will have the basics mastered" Aqua said.

**%/%**

**Song: Axel and Saix (From 358/2 says. It may be hard to find but I downloaded the whole 358/2 days from the pirate bay)**

Saix sat in his room looking at the heart shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts, Axel teleported in the room. "So what happened now" Saix said.

"DIZ is dead" Axel said handing Saix the Ansem reports. Axel then began to walk away. Saix looked over the papers briefly. He then looked at Axel. "You seem distant, what is wrong" Saix said. To Axel Saix sounded like Isa for a brief minute. "I just don't know if we are doing the right thing. Is having a heart so important that we have to go to these extreme measures" Axel said. Saix walked up to Axel and touched his shoulder. "This is about Roxas" he said.

"It's just before he knew of Sora he was a much happier care free person. Now he is just has cold as any of us. Is that the fate of all nobodies to be cold and merciless only to obtain the impossible" Axel said.

"Don't let your weakness compel you. Remember weakness compels strength, betrayer begets blood" Saix said.

"Then me and you should be dead then. For all that matter everyone shuld be dead. Besides Roxas everyone in this castle betrayed each other in there own way" Axel said.

"Not everyone, I never betrayed you" Saix said.

"Is that so Isa, then where is Xion" Axel said. Saix stood quit. "That's what I thought" Axel said getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Xion questioning led to her betrayal not me" Saix said.

"I told you to shut up, I told you to leave her alone and you could not do that could you. Because of your shit Xion is gone and Roxas is a fucking asswhole. I hate you" Axel said.

"You don't mean that, your only deluding yourself by believing in a friendship that could not exist. A nobody cannot feel for another without brining suffering apon them, that is to say if we can even feel at all" Saix said.

"Whatever, let us just say your right for now" Axel said walking out the door.

**%/%**

Naruto Keyblade Unlocked: Precious

**A light blue blade with the blade carved in broken goose wing as the edge. The handle was dark blue with a red heart in the middle. The Keychain was a miniature tracker ninja mask.**

**Abilities: Increases SPATK and Atk when party members are injured.**

**Enhances Ice related attacks**

**Riku Keyblade Unlocked: Darkness in Zero**

**A red and black Keyblade with a black base and a heart symbol in the middle of the base, the blade was red while the edge was jagged and black. The keychain its self was a heart**

**Abilities: Greatly deals damage against nobodies but has little power against unversed and heartless. Also enhances darkness in a pinch.**

**AN: Unsure about the next world. Avatar the last air bender will be a world, but I want to make that the last world they go to before they start revisiting worlds.**

**Read and Review I hope you enjoyed this story so far.**


	18. Atlantica:Phantom of the Hiddon Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto**

**AN: I decided the next world to be Atlantica. **

**%/%**

In a small town ran three shionobi. One had long hair and was wearing a white robed shirt with samurai like black pants, he wore a black leaf village head band on his head. One of the others was a young man with bushy eyebrows and a green jumpsuit with a Chunin vest, he wore the leaf head band as a belt. The last one was a female with double bun hair, she wore a pink long sleeved shirt with black pants and three scrolls on her back. The three looked around the village as though they were looking for something.

As they scattered they soon met in the center. "No sign of him" said the long haired male.

"He truly is a tricky one" said the one with bushy eyebrows.

"He is still around. He could not have gone that far" said the bun haired girl, Just then shark like unversed appeared surrounding the trio. "These things again" said the bushy eye browed one.

"Relax Lee we have already dealt with these infestations earlier" the long haired one said.

"Enough talking you two, these things look hungry" the bun haired girl said taking her scrolls off her back. One of the shark like unversed jumped in the air and dived down at the three. The bun haired girl threw a bomb Kunai at it. "Ten Ten look out" Lee shouted as he kicked one of the Unversed that was going to pounce on her. Neji used his air palms to subdue and destroy the creatures. Ten ten swirled around summoning knives and swords out of her scrolls and destroying the shark creatures. Lee punched one of the unversed, he kicked the other. As they all surrounded him he swirled around creating a mini hurricane "leaf hurricane" he shouted as he sent the unversed hurdling.

More unversed started to appear as they kept taking them down. "Looks like this could take awhile" Neji said in his Hyuga stance.

**%/%**

**Song: Hesitation**

**Atlantic Sea**

An Akatsuki member stood in the middle of the sea (using his chakra to stand on water). "Those unversed should keep those kids busy" Kisame said. He then starred even deeper into the ocean. "From what I hear there is a sea world under this ocean. If so Naruto and his two little followers should be showing up here very soon" Kisame said. He then formed his hand signs; he then placed his hands over the water. Sharks submerged inside the water. "Let us see what that brat can do in my element" Kisame said smirking sinisterly.

**Song End**

**%/%**

**Atlantica Outskirts:**

A flash of light appeared in the middle of the water, Out from that light came Naruto, Riku and Xion. As soon as they appeared in the world they noticed they looked different. Naruto was shirtless with the tail of an orange male sea horse. Xion wore a black bra with the lower half of a grey dolphin. Riku had his vest on but no shirt, his lower half was like a black dolphin.

"What the hell, I'm a mermaid" Xion said looking confused. Naruto looked at his tail "what happened to us" Naruto said.

"In certain worlds your body changes to accommodate the living conditions. Since your still underwater you are a mermaid, but if you were to go to land you would be able to turn back to normal" Riku said.

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto said. The three then heard screaming. They then saw a red haired mermaid being chased by three hungry looking sharks. "As the mermaid was backed into a corner she casted a blizzard spell to the shark but it barely effected it. "You leave her alone" Naruto yelled swimming towards the mermaid and the sharks. Naruto summoned his Precious Keyblade and swung it at the sharks. The mermaid used the opportunity to swim away. The sharks then turned there attentions to Naruto and company. Riku summoned his Darkness in Zero Keyblade and Xion summoned her Whishing Lamp Keyblade. "These things look dangerous" Xion said in fear. Naruto then remembered Xion's fear of sharks and the shark like man from Akatsuki.

"Just bare with us here, we will fight them together" Naruto said holding his Keyblade firmly. One of the sharks charged at him with its jaw opened. It attempted to chomp down on Naruto, but he held the shark back with the force of his Keyblade. Naruto then used a thunder spell to shock the shark. This killed the shark instantly. Even under water Riku was still incredible fast. He zipped threw one of the sharks with ease. Unbeknownst to him another shark came from behind trying to bite his leg off. "No!" Xion shouted as she panicked and shot the shark with a thundaga shock. When it hit the shark it almost shocked everything around it. Riku quickly swam out of that specific area before he got hurt.

_"Naruto's thunder attack only killed the shark and did not hurt anyone else. However Xion nearly killed me with that spell. Sense her thunder magic is stronger then Naruto's she can cause some major damage for everyone if she is not careful_" Riku thought. "Careful Xion, remember we are underwater which means thunder attacks can hurt us and everyone around us" Riku said. Xion barley responded because she was still in fear of fighting the sharks. The sharks all surrounded her. Before they could get to her Naruto made clones that all Rasengand the sharks in the head. The pressure from the chakra along with the water immediately blew chunks out of the sharks head. The sharks were nothing but corpses now.

Naruto, Xion and Riku swam back together. "Those sharks could have really killed you, what is up with you" Riku said to Xion.

"I do…don't…know" Xion said still scarred from the shark attack. The red haired mermaid swam up to the three. She smiled when she looked at Xion and thought he was Sora. The feeling soon faded after she realized it was not Sora. "Thank you for saving me, I am Ariel" the little mermaid said.

"Are there always shark attacks down here?" Riku asked.

"No not really, those sharks were different then the ones I usually encounter" Ariel said.

"_Could it be that shark like man from Akatsuki I fought in Olympus who is responsible for this? These sharks had the same blood thirsty aura that emitted off of him. Judging from the looks of it a lot of people know Sora in these worlds, I wonder…" _ Naruto thought. "Do you know Sora?" Naruto asked.

"I met him before, back then he helped me and my city take out a huge problem. You must be that Riku fellow he kept speaking of" Ariel said.

"Actually I'm Riku" said Riku. A lobster and a fish came swimming towards the group.

"Ariel we have big problems" the lobster said.

"What happened Sebastian" Ariel said with a look of worry passing threw her face.

"Our city is being attacked by sharks and some sort of fish that look similar" the flounder (the fish) said.

"Daddy …" Ariel said with shock in her voice as she quickly swam to the city. Naruto looked at Riku and Xion. "I have a hunch that these sharks belong to a member of Akatsuki" Naruto said.

"The shark one" Xion said in fear.

"Ether way we gotta go help Ariel in the others" Riku said as he swam to the city. Naruto swam towards Xion. "Stay strong Xion, I know he is scary but he is not unbeatable. Don't let your fears stop you from continuing" Naruto said.

"It's just that he is so scary" Xion said.

"We fought against Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Monsters and Humans enhanced with powers. I don't think one shark guy can take us all on" Naruto said. Xion sighed "I guess so" she said feeling defeated. The two then swam following Riku and Ariel to Atlantica.

**%/%**

Atlantica:

Swimming to Atlantica the team of four saw many fish, dolphins and Mermaids/ Mermen running away from the shark threat. Naruto swam fast using his shadow clone jutsu to create more clones to gang up and cut threw the sharks. More and more sharks appeared. Naruto froze the shark using a Blizzara spell combined with the power of his precious Keyblade. Xion mostly guarded her self with reflect shields while Riku slashed threw the sharks that attacked him.

They continued to swim. They then saw an older merman holding a spear like fork stabbing one of the sharks. "Father!" Ariel shouted as she swam towards him. The Atlantic King hugged his daughter not knowing they were surrounded by sharks. "I got this" Naruto shouted as he summoned more clones and jumped the sharks by slashing them with blades of electricity. Naruto looked as the corpses fell to the bottom of the sea. Triton then turned his attention to the three Keybladers. "I see your presence has bought trouble upon us once again" he said sternly.

"Sorry sir…" Riku said scratching the back of his head.

"As Keybladers it is your job to not meddle in the affairs of other worlds" Triton said.

"And if we didn't you would be shark food" Naruto said getting angry.

"Your existence alone is attracting the presence of these dark beings. Before it was the Heartless and now it is these mad sharks. What else is next" Triton said.

"Look mister king I don't care who you are. We are only trying to help" Naruto said.

"Naruto enough, sadly enough he is right. The only thing we can do is get rid of these sharks from the source" Riku said looking up.

"I guess so" Naruto said. Xion still was stoke with the look of fear. "Xion you stay here and protect Ariel and the others. Me and Riku will take care of this shark harvester" Naruto said. Xion gave him a simple nod. Naruto and Riku then swam off.

**%/%**

Naruto and Riku swam to the surface, shark after shark swam down charging at them. Naruto swiftly dodged the sharks and cut them down, Riku did the same. A shark then charged directly at him, _"I don't know if this will work but here we go" _Riku thought. Riku then blasted a shark with a dark fire blast. The shark was weakened and threw off guard. Riku then took the liberty off cutting threw it.

Naruto kept swimming to the surface. He saw the shark like man and jumped out of the water and attempted to slash the man. The man pushed him back in the water with his huge sword. Naruto emerged back out of the water turning back into a human. Riku then did the same. "I see my messengers sent you here boy" the shark like man said.

"You were the one I saw in the underworld, uh what was your name again" Naruto said. The shark like man chuckled "Your just like the rest. Even if I was to tell you you would forget" he said as he lifted his sword. "But… I guess it could not hurt to waste my breath on to words. Kisame Hoshigaki" the man with a cunning smile.

"What are you Akatsuki after?" Riku asked.

"You" Kisame said pointing his sword at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said.

**Song: The Encounter **

"Nine tailed Jinchuriki Naruto Uzamaki. I don't have to explain the rest, lets just get to the fun part" Kisame said putting his sword behind him. Naruto and Riku dashed right in at Kisame (Riku using MP to stay above land). Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and they all jumped in the air getting ready to jump Kisame. Kisame submerged in the water quickly. He then emerged on top of a huge wave of water. He directed the water to swallow Naruto and Riku, Naruto's clone were destroyed.

Naruto and Riku turned back into mermen under the sea. "Water style water shark jutsu" Kisame shouted summoning a gang of sharks under water. Naruto and Riku tried to slash the sharks but to no avail. "Riku these sharks are made of water" Naruto said. Riku swam to the top and quickly turned back to normal slashing Kisame with a combo attack with darkness enhanced combos. Kisame bashed his sword on Riku's shoulder. "MY Samehada doesn't slice it cuts you to ribbons" Kisame shouted as he moved his blade shaving the skin off Riku's shoulder. Riku screamed in pain. Kisame then directed the sharks to attack Riku. Naruto then blasted Kisame with a barrage of Thunder blast. Kisame was thrown of guard and the water sharks splashed back into water. Naruto then turned human and ran charging his Rasengan. When he got closer Kisame swung his sword slamming Naruto back. Riku then dashed towards Kisame using speed to get to him faster. Kisame quickly did hand signs "Water wave!" he shouted as he made the water Riku was standing on turn to a huge wave. He then used the water on his feet to surf to the top of the wave and slam Riku back into the water with the force of his sword. As Riku fell in the water Kisame did more hand signs "I'll let the pressure destroy you" he said as he created a whirlpool under water that swallowed Riku.

He then noticed Naruto running towards him. Kisame did more hand signs and sharks emerged out of the water like torpedoes and shot Naruto back into the water. Naruto quickly got out and hit Kisame with a barrage of thunder blast. Kisame took the attack but was unfazed. _"That was the second time he quickly recovered after I used a thunder attack. I would have thought that he would have been weaker considering water conducts electricity" _Naruto thought. Naruto then tried again with the thunder attack. Kisame then rushed in towards him using the water to surf. The thunder attacks did nothing as Kisame pierced Naruto in the stomach with his Samehada.

"_Unbeknownst to him when they use attacks like thunder, thanks to enhanced abilities given to me by Mandara Samehada breaks down the electrical particles and converts it into chakra. So long as I have this sword they can never defeat me" _Kisame thought. The Naruto he drilled threw disappeared and the real Naruto quickly slashed him with his blade charged Keyblade. Kisame jumped back. "Thunder attacks don't work on you, so I figured I will just have to out power you" Naruto said. Naruto then summoned 20 shadow clones to do battle. Kisame chuckled "It's just you and me kid, even with a little power up you cannot defeat me" he said. The Naruto's then charged at him. Kisame summoned water sharks to take some clones out. Three of the clones then cut threw the sharks. Naruto then slammed his Keyblade at Samehada. They both struggled with the power of each others blade. A Naruto clone came from behind. A water clone then came off of the water from Kisame's body and slammed the Naruto clone in the water. The water clone then slammed Naruto with the edge of his sword. Naruto stabbed the water clone making it dissolve into water. Naruto got up and created more blade charged shadow clones. They all ran towards Kisame. Kisame chuckled "drown in your despair" Kisame shouted as he did hand signs. "WTAER STYLE GIANT SHARK MISSLE" he shouted as the water formed into a shark missal. The water washed away all the Naruto clones along with absorbing most of Naruto's chakra. Naruto screamed as he felt his energy slowly fading away. After that Naruto's body was laying in the water. Naruto using whatever chakra he had left to stay on top of the water. Kisame walked forward to Naruto.

"You were a fool to fight me in the sea, now I'll just take you in" Kisame said he then was blasted by a burst of light electricity and a dark Firaga. He turned around to see Xion and Riku standing on top of the water. "What!" he said.

"It's not easy, sorry" Riku said. Kisame then smiled "this is so entertaining, I get to keep fighting. I thought this would be an easy mission but it turned out you two actually care for your friend here. So much that you would look death in the face" Kisame said confidently.

"I'm not afraid of you" Riku shouted using darkness to enhance his speed. He then cut threw Kisame. "Your dead now" Riku said looking back to confirm if it was true. What he found was Kisame was right behind him looking down at him smiling viscously. He then kicked Riku in the chest. He then brought his sword down at Riku. Xion blocked the attack for Riku by using reflect. Riku then moved back. Kisame then looked at the girl. "Is this all you got girly, I will make sure I shave the flesh right off your face" he said as he began to bring his sword down at Xion. Xion quickly submerged into water. Under water she blasted him with a barrage of light generated blast. This injured Kisame but barley. Xion then emerged from the waters. "You little bitch. I will maim you" Kisame said. Xion only looked at the pissed off shark man. "You are freighting indeed but so long as my friends are still by my side you cant win" she said as she raised her Keyblade completely healing Riku and Naruto. Naruto and Riku immediately got back up. "Xion I thought I told you to protect Atlantica" Naruto said.

"Atlantica shoulder showed up to aide Triton. So sense they had enough protection I left to help you guys" Xion said.

"Right, shark face has no way of winning now" Naruto said.

Kisame chuckled "is that so" he said using his hand signs to summon an army of sea sharks. "I'll devour you all" Kisame shouted as the sea sharks all swam there way towards Xion and company. "Naruto help me out" Xion said as she went into wisdom form. Naruto went into flash mode. Xion used thunder spells to eliminate any water sharks that came her way. Naruto used his advance speed to quickly slash threw all the water sharks. They both covered Riku as he went into dark mode and took the fight to Kisame. He used his speed to slash Kisame a few times. Kisame then pushed him back with a wave of water. Riku used his darkness to subdue the water and make it still. "We fight one on one" he said running towards Kisame. Riku slashed threw Kisame a few times. He then blasted him with dark Firaga barrage. He noticed that Kisame's sharks were gone. He then ran in again. Kisame quickly dove into the sea. He then emerged on all sides with water clone versions of himself. They all attacked Naruto and company using there sword to drain there chakra/mp. Naruto used his speed to eliminate a few clones. Kisame then jumped him with multiple clones. The all absorbed his chakra reverting him back to normal. Naruto got back up and went into brave mode. He used his Keyblade like a whip and slashed threw some of the clones. Xion kept freezing the clones. But some would use the water in her ice spell to make more clones. She then started using thunder attacks on the clones. Riku pushed most of them back using dark force. Naruto then summoned an army of shadow clones. Kisame then used a wave of water to drown away the Naruto clones. He then dashed towards Naruto absorbing some of his chakra. Just then he was pushed back by a palm of chakra. He looked to see the a Hyuga clan member running towards him. Kisame then splashed his sword into the water summoning a wave of water. Neji used his rotation to deflect the water attack. Lee then quickly ran in quickly kicking the Kisame clones with his high speed. Ten ten summoned a bunch of weapons from her ninja scrolls to spin around a attack the clones while she attacked them with her sword. Naruto Riku and Xion continued to fight the clones as well.

Lee ran up to Kisame and kicked him in the chin. Neji then speed up and forced his palm to the sky. "8 trigrams 2 palms" he said as the force of chakra clapped the original Kisame's body. "4, palms, 8 palms, 16, palms, 32 palm" he said hitting Kisame 60 times with sky palms. "8 trigrams 64 sky palms!" Neji shouted as he did his finishing blow. Lee then jumped in the air and drop kicked Kisame back down. While he was falling Ten ten threw a barrage of bomb Kunai at the shinobi. This hit Kisame as he fell in the water.

"That should do it" Neji said. To his dismay Kisame emerged from the water his cloths completely ruined. "That only pissed me off" he said as he created a huge tundra of water surrounding him. Neji stared at Kisame with his Byakugan active _"That's impossible, I hit him with one of my strongest moves and he still has that much chakra" _Neji thought. "Water style expanding sea Jutsu" Kisame shouted as the ocean started to move. The ocean ran repent forming a huge wave. The wave took the form of a hand. The hand smacked down and sent Naruto and company plummeting into the sea. Kisame then summoned sharks in the sea. "Devour them" he said. Few minutes later his dead sharks flouted to the top. "What?" Kisame said. He then saw Lee emerging from the sea in his gates mode. "Fifth Gate: GATE OF CLOSING" Lee shouted as his natural speed created a hole in the middle of the sea. He ran up to Kisame and jabbed him in the stomach rapidly. The speed from his stomach created a huge bloody gaping hole in his chest. He ended the attack by kicking Kisame in the air. "I'm not done yet" Lee said jumping rapidly in the air. He appeared on top of Kisame. "This is the result of my training. YOUTH CANNON!" Lee shouted as he kicked Kisame in the chest. He used his own speed to swirl around in an energy generated tornado. _"This kid is something else, none the less it is time I end this charade" _Kisame said while still falling. Just then the blood from his stomach blasted Rock Lee like energy. "I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY" Kisame shouted as his blood covered Rock Lee like a sphere. The tornado turned blood red. "Drown in the ultimate blood bath of spite. Blood style gluttonies tundra" Kisame shouted as shark formed from the blood water. The sharks swam towards LEE. Lee knew he could not do anything seeing as Kisame's blood blinded him. He felt all his chakra slowly draining out of his body. _"Is it over" _Lee thought. Just then Lee saw Naruto in the blood tundra, Naruto used his Rasengan to destroy all the blood sharks. Naruto then pushed Lee out of the way. Xion came out of the water using reflect shields to bring Neji, Ten Ten and Riku out of the water. Kisame looked as Naruto freed him, Kisame's injuries recovered from Lee's attack. "I'm getting sick of this kid" Kisame said grabbing his sword. He then was hit with a swift kick to the chest which sent him back into the sea. When he got up half way out of the water he was staring at the man who sneaked attacked him before. "Leaf villages green beast of battle, Might Guy" said the jump suit ninja.

**Song: End**

"_This freak" _Kisame thought. Naruto used his clones to bring Lee to shore. Xion, Riku, Ten Ten and Neji surrounded Kisame along with Guy.

"Careful Guy sensei this Guy has unreal healing abilities" Ten Ten said.

"He's not going anywhere" Guy said.

"As much as I would like to drag this out I must decline" he said submerging into the water. As he submerged a wave smacked the five back. He opened a dark portal under water and swam into it.

"Rats… he got away" Guy said.

"That guy is unbelievable strong" Riku said.

"Remember he was at sea so he had the advantage. If he were on land we would have a had a better shot in killing him" Neji said.

"So that's Kisame Hoshigaki, I could have sworn I saw him before" Guy said.

"You have" Neji said.

"No I doubt it" Guy said. They then started to walk to land where Naruto and Lee were.

"You did well today despite the fact that you were afraid" Riku said complementing Xion.

"I tried, next time I will be the one to defeat him" Xion said.

**%/%**

They finally made it to land. Naruto and Lee was sitting on the sand waiting for them. "How are you Lee" Ten Ten asked.

"I'll be fine, that guy really took a lot out of me" Lee said.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway" Riku asked.

"Lord Jiraiya sent us to check on you. While we were in the city we noticed the town was being attacked by these monsters" Neji said.

"Unversed" Naruto said.

"What are those" Lee asked.

"There Akatsuki's minions, they're fleeing negativity made real" Riku said.

"How is that even possible?" Ten Ten asked.

"Trust me I asked the same question" Naruto said.

"We better check on the village, I am pretty sure there is still some of these Unversed around" Neji said.

"Alright we will see you later" Naruto said.

**%/%**

Naruto, Xion and Riku swam back to Atlantica. The whole city was being guarded by Tritons army. They swam up to the guards. "Sorry we have strict orders from king Triton to let no outsider in the city" the guard said.

"Could we just go in and say hello" Naruto said.

"Sorry pal we don't make the rules we just enforce them" the guard said. The three began to swim away. Ariel tried to swim towards them but was cut off by the guards. "Naruto, Riku, Xion!" she shouted.

"Sorry but we cant let you threw princess Ariel' the guard said.

"Ariel" Naruto shouted.

"Forget it lets go, it is obvious we are no longer welcome" Riku said. The three swam away. Ariel then blew a kiss at Naruto. Naruto blushed bright red. Xion pouted "come on lets go" she said grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him away.

**%/%**

**Sound Hideout:**

**Song Strange Whispers**

Orochimaru stood in his chamber room. He saw someone enter the room to his surprise it was someone he did not expect. "Sasuke you have returned. I thought you died or something" Orochimaru said.

"Only half correct I am afraid" said Xehanort.

"You seem different" Orochimaru said.

"Out of the three you always did have the most darkness" Xehanort said.

"No…." Orochimaru said in shock.

"Yes, it is I Xehanort"

Orochimaru bear a look of disgust. It then turned into interest. "What do you want" Orochimaru said.

"As a fellow Keyblader I have come to assist you" Xehanort said.

"We defeated you along time ago, why should I accept your help" Orochimaru said.

"Because I can help you obtain something you want" Xehanort said.

"And that is" Orochimaru said.

"The Sharingun along with the destruction of the leaf village" Xehanort said. Orochimaru smiled "you got my attention" Orochimaru said. As an early gift I have revived one of your precious soldiers" Xehanort said. Just then a man walked in the room. He stood in the shadows so all that was seen was his white long white.

"Lord Orochimaru…I am glad to serve you once more" said the mysterious man in the shadows.

**Abilities**

**Naruto:**

**Water Dragon Jutsu**

**One of the many jutsu within the scroll Jiraiya gave Naruto**

**Xion:**

**Keyblade: Mysterious Abyss (KH2 Atlantica)**

**Enhances magic and increase damage dealt by ice and water attacks.**

**Ocean Shot:**

**A Aura sphere blast of water like energy**

**Riku:**

**Shark drill: Drives Keyblade threw enemy like a drill**

**%/%**

**AN: I bet you all know by now that I am a huge Kisame fan. To me he is one of the most powerful Akatsuki members (Only being outranked by Mandara, Itachi and Pain). The fact that they never reveal his true strength at all seeing as it is always some sort of duplicate fighting intrigued me. Although without his sword his abilities are not as powerful he still put up one hell of a fight against Might Guy in the manga. I believe so long as he has his sword his power level is higher then most. The Xion fearing him and sharks was something I added in the story because of my own interest. Her fear of Kisame will play a huge roll later on in this story.**

**As for Atlantica I thought it would be interesting if Naruto, Riku and Xion can change from Mermaid to human when they're above land. Unsure whether they will revisit this world. Most likely yes. If I do a revisit it will have more to do with the world itself instead of the main storyline.**


	19. Four Nations: The masked youth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or anything else.**

**AN: Avatar the last Air bender world, this chapter focuses on Riku and a little on Zuko as well as Naruto and Vanitas. **

Naruto, Xion and Riku walked in a strange town in the mysterious land. "This is the fire nation. We have to be on our guard" Riku said.

"I take it you have been here before" Xion said.

"Awhile back shortly after Sora went to sleep I visited this place. Back then I helped the avatar against some fire nation soldiers" Riku said.

"Avatar?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Master of all four elements fire, earth, water and air. In this world there are those that can command the elements. They are called benders, but a bender can only bend one element. The Avatar can bend all elements, he is a sacred figure that is supposed to bring peace in times of conflict" Riku said.

"He must be a great man" Xion said.

"Actually he is still a boy. He was frozen in ice for 100 years. Now he partied himself with a water bending girl and a warrior who are helping him take down the fire nation" Riku said.

"Why is it so important to take out the fire nation?" Naruto asked.

"For the last 100 years the fire nation has been at war with the rest of the world. They completely destroyed the air nation. Thanks the them the Avatar is the last air bender. I have reason to believe the earth nation is next" Riku said.

"So we need to destroy the fire nation" Naruto said.

"No need, we cannot fully interfere in every world dangers. The best we can do is get rid of threats that do not belong in this world" Riku said. Naruto heard something from a distance "sounds like a gun shot" Naruto said running in the direction Riku and Xion followed.

**Song: fields of Honor**

They saw a team of warriors being surrounded by Dusk and Sniper nobodies. One was bald with a half opened orange shirt and yellow pants. He had blue arrow tattoos all over his body. One was a tan skinned male holding a sword made from a meteor. The girl next to him looked like his sister, she had tan skinned with long dark brown hair. Next to her was a girl that looked similar to Xion except she had a princess like black hair and white blind eyes; she was wearing yellow and green. The young man next to her had short black hair and golden eyes. He had a burned scar on his left eye and he was wearing all red.

"What are these things, they don't even have a heart beat" the blind girl said.

"It doesn't matter, these things are not friendly" the young man with the scar said. The boy with the sword ran in trying to cut one of the snipers. The sniper shifted shooting the boy with an energy bullet. The bald boy used his staff to keep the creatures at bay. The man with the scar on his face punched his fist forward making fire come from his fist. At that moment a man warped in different directions and shot all of them with bullets. The bald guy swung his staff trying to make wind come from it but to no avail. The tan skinned girl tried to raise water in the area but failed. "How come I cant water bend" the tan skinned girl said.

"Bending, as if" the man said warping in front of the group. "Who are you and what have you done to us" the bald boy said.

"Who I am is no important. All I can tell you is that when I finish you off that nice heartless of yours will serve us Avatar dude" Xigbar said smirking.

"I'll wipe that smile right off your face" the angry fire prince said drawing both his swords. "As if" Xigbar warped out of the way and shot the young man with energy bullets.

He then was blasted by a blast of ice. He then saw Xion holding her Mysterious Abyss Keyblade along side Riku and Naruto. Xigbar rolled his eyes "Oh dear it's the key slingers" he said annoyed.

"You cant win you are out matched" Naruto said. Holding his Precious Keyblade firmly.

"As if" Xigbar said as he snapped his figures and more sniper Nobodies emerged. "Ciao" he said warping away. "He pussied out" Naruto said. He then saw he and Xion were standing there as Riku quickly went into battle. "Aang I can use your help" Riku said as he cut through a sniper. "Cant do much, that guy in black cut of my bending" the bald one said to Riku swinging his staff and keeping the dusk at a distance. Aang and his friends tried their best to dodge the attacks. Without bending only Aang, Zuko and Saka were doing any real damage to the nobodies. "We are going to have to get rid of these things quick before become a problem" Riku said using his shark drill (drives Keyblade through enemy).

"We gotta go faster" Naruto said raising his Keyblade to the sky. Out from a light from the sky a blur of blue speeded down. It ran around Naruto a few times until it stopped. As it stopped it was revealed that is was a blue humanoid hecth hog. "Sonic lets speed through this" Naruto said to the heath hog. Sonic and Naruto speeded through the enemy like a rolling cannon ball. Sonic and Naruto smothered anything that came in its way. "Sonic!" Naruto shouted. "I got it" Naruto and Sonic spinned around turning into a ring of energy. The ring of energy spiraled through all remaining threats. "Naruto, Sonic" they both said while patting fist, Sonic the disappeared.

**Song: END**

"Thanks Riku" Aang said.

"No sweat you would do the same for me" Riku said. Aang smiled with naivety. He then took notice to the two friends accompanied by Riku. Xion took notice of this "I'm Xion, this is Naruto" she said introducing herself as well as Naruto. Naruto just smiled with a similar naïve smile that Aang wore.

"I'm Aang, this is Saka, Katara, Zuko and Toph" the Avatar said. Riku looked at Zuko with a confused look. "From what I heard you were hunting the Avatar" Riku said.

"The situation has changed, now I am trying to help him succeed in over throwing my father" Zuko said.

"Good to know your not hunting Aang anymore. That is one less threat you guys have to deal with" Riku said.

"Yeah, but there is still the mater of the fire nation and the fire lord" Saka said.

"Not to mention that Organization 13 has been snooping around here" Naruto said.

"That guy turned off our bending. He is like Ti Lee times ten" Katara said.

"Its only temporary, what ever hex Xigbar used in his bullets will fade in a few minutes" Xion said.

"There is one thing that frightens me though" Aang said. The gang turned their attention to the Avatar.

"While every one was sleeping a masked boy presented himself to me" Aang said. The others starred at him with a combination of confusion and surprise. "How come you did not mention this before" Katara said.

"He told me that even if I do destroy the fire lord, the dark abyss will still swallow this world and everything in it" Aang said.

"Vanitas" Riku said.

"After that he sent this horde of blue wild creatures after me. I destroyed them, after that I have not heard from the man again" Aang said.

"However, those blue creatures along with the black creatures have been spotted in various areas" Katara said.

"They have to be linked to the disappearances" Saka said.

"Disappearances?" the three Keybladers said.

"Ever sense these dark beings came around people have been missing" Saka said.

"Organization 13 and Akatsuki must be using the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed to wreak havoc so they can turn others into heartless" Naruto said.

"Is that's what is happening. People are becoming Heartless" Zuko said.

"Every heart has darkness, when one gives up his heart and feeds into darkness they become a heartless. However being swallowed by darkness can also generate heartless" Riku said.

"Then I say we give these so called Heartless a bruising" Toph said.

"That is what we are trying to do. Clear the area of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed" Naruto said.

"We better get going back to the southern air temples" Aang said whistling for his Bison. Everyone got on the Bison's back all except the Keybladers. "You guys coming" Aang said.

"Yeah, but we wish not to tire your Bison. We got another way of transportation" Riku said opening a corridor of darkness.

"A portal, cant we all just go through" Zuko asked.

"Better not, for a normal person you can be consumed by darkness. Xion cant be consumed. Me, I am a specialist when it comes to dealing with darkness. So I know how to get through the portal without being consumed. Naruto, I think you should go on Appa with the others. You being a Jinchuriki and traveling trough the dark corridors is not a good mix. We will meet you there" Riku said. The two went through the portal. "Appa yip yip" Aang said as Appa took off.

**%/%**

**Elsewhere:**

The fire nation princess walked down the hall coming from the war room. "That dawm brother of mine along with the Avatar, Oh how I want to burn their flesh of their bodies" she shouted.

"That can be arranged" said a voice from the shadows. A masked Akatsuki member entered the room through a different dimension.

"What are you suppose to be. Guards!" the fire princess shouted.

"Calling the guards will do you no good. I can disarm them in a matter of seconds" the masked man said.

"I am in an extremely foul mood, so your going to tell me… who the fuck are you and why are you here" Azula shouted. The masked man sighed, "are you always like this when meeting people. Your brother must be more humane and civilized then his barbaric sister" the masked man said. Azula put her arms forward attempting to burn the man. The man appeared behind her and twisted her arm. "You should listen to your elder's fire princess. I am not the enemy I have come to assist you" the masked man said.

"What are you talking about?" Azula said. The masked man let go of his grip. "You want the Avatar and your brother Zuko" he said as he tightened one of his hands. A flood Unversed came from the darkness. "I can help you get what you want, but what I want is three things. I want the blond haired boy with whiskers injured and unable to fight and I also want the silver haired boy and black haired girl that dresses like the stars to die" the masked man said.

"Who are these three" Azula shouted.

"They go by Naruto, Riku and Xion… go alone we would not want the fire lord to know of this" the man said swirling away into another dimension.

**%/%**

**Southern Air Temple:**

Riku and Xion came from the darkness. A girl with brown hair wearing all red immediately drew her fans out. "I don't know where you came from. But I know how your going to leave" she said. Xion put her hands up "wait we are not the enemy" she said. The fan wielding girl did not head Xion warning. She went into battle jumping in the air attempting to kick. Riku intercepted the attack blocking her with his Keyblade. "She's not going to listen to reason, we got a fight on our hands" Riku said. At that point the others came flying on Appa. Appa landed and Saka went in front of the brown haired girl. "Sookie calm down these guys are our friends" he said.

"But they came from the shadows, they must be evil" she said.

" It's complicated" Aang said. Sookie lowered her guard, "sorry about that. I'm Sookie" she said attempting to shake Riku's hand.

"It's ok, we are awfully suspect. I'm Riku" the silver haired young man said shaking the girls hand. "Xion" Xion said simply.

"You can call me Naruto" Naruto said.

%/%

Near by the waterfall Katara was practicing her water binding. "You're awfully talented with water binding. Do you think you can teach me?" Xion said. Katara stopped water binding. "Its more complicated then that. One has to be born a water bender in order to water bend" Katara said.

"So it is like a Kekki Genki?" Xion asked.

"Kekki what?" Katara said.

"From what Naruto tells me it is an ability that one is born with that sets them apart from everyone else" Xion said.

"I guess you ca call it that" Katara said.

"I am not sure if you can exactly call it water bending but I have something similar. Magic, which I can use to create ice water and other elements" Xion said. Xion summoned her Keyblade, she shot a sphere of water out of her Keyblade into the stream of water (Ocean Shot). "So you have a Kekki Genki?" Katara asked.

"Not at all, I can do this because of my Keyblade. It gives me power over magic as well as other abilities" Xion said.

"Is it possible for someone like me to obtain one of those" Katara asked.

"I don't really know how. I just know that some people can wield it and some cant" Xion said. Katara sighed, oh well I guess I can't get one. It probably would not suit me anyway.

%/%

Riku rested his eyes while Zuko trained Aang in fire bending. Naruto watched the two battle jumping around like grasshoppers on fire. Naruto looked at Toph who was eating some soup. "What kind of soup are you eating" Naruto asked trying to make conversation.

"I think its chicken soup" Toph said.

"Those two sure are training hard" Naruto said.

"Well of course, they have to. How else is Aang going to get ready to face the fire lord?" Toph said.

"Fire lord?" Naruto said confused.

"A big jerk who has been at war with the other nations for a long time. Zuko is the son of the fire lord. He recently rebelled against his dad. Now he is helping Aang prepare to face the fire lord" Toph said briefly explaining things.

"Why is it so important that Aang defeats the fire lord?" Naruto asked.

"Him being the Avatar he suppose to set balance to the world. It is his responsibility to keep everything in order" Toph said.

"That's quite a big burden for a boy like him. Trust me I can relate to him in many ways" Naruto said.

"How so?" Toph asked.

"Long story short me and my friends have to set order in everywhere we go. We gotta make sure the darkness doesn't get to strong" Naruto said trying to keep it as brief as possible.

"Then I guess you to should kiss or something because you are basically soul mates distant to save the world. How romantic" Toph said sarcastically.

"Very funny Toph" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just toying with ya Naruto" she said punching Naruto his shoulder.

"Ow that actually hurt. Yo ur pretty strong for a little girl" Naruto said. Toph smirked and raised the ground Naruto was sitting on sending him flying. "Nobody calls me a little girl" Toph said as she walked away feeling high and mighty.

%/%

After many conversations the group went to sleep, all except Riku who looked sat down looking up at the stars. _"Sora… we will find away to fix this and get you back up again. Where ever you are I hope you know you still have a friend out there" _Riku thought. "Your still up" Zuko said.

"It seems I'm not the only one now" Riku said.

"Normally for someone to stay up late means they are lost in thought. Mind if we swap stories. Its not like we have anything else to do" Zuko said.

"When I was a kid I heard stories of a man with strong ambition leaving the islands behind and seeing what is out there. Ever sense then I wanted to explore the outside worlds" Riku said. He then thought of the day he met the strange man.

**Flashback:**

The man stared at young Riku seeing a little of himself as well as a vision of an older Riku. Riku turned his attention to the man.

_**Riku: Hmm, hey… did you come from the outside world?**_

_**Terra: Huh? Why would you say that?**_

_**Riku: Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island. **_

_**Terra: Smart kid. So how about you? What are you doing here?**_

_**Riku: Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older.**_

_**Terra: Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place.**_

_**Riku: I heard once there was a kid who left for good. So how did you get here, anyway?**_

_**Terra: Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?**_

_**Riku: Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world- I bet he's really strong now. I know its out there somewhere- the strength that I need.**_

_**Terra: strength for what?**_

_**Riku: to protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends. **_

Terra closed his eyes satisfied and swayed by what the boy had to say.

_**Terra: Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one.**_

He then summoned his Earth shaker Keyblade.

_**Terra: In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking… it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love. **_(Riku holds key handle)

_**Sora: Riku! **_(Riku lets go and turns around to see Sora on the bridge waiting and waving) _**Come on hurry it up! **_(Terra's Keyblade disappears).

_**Terra: You've gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise all the magic will wear off**_

**Flashback end:**

"_I guess after I obtained the Keyblade the magic does not ware off" _Riku thought. "I will never forget the day the darkness swallowed my home. It separated me from my two best friends Kairi and Sora. In that place I was visited by a man in a brown hood. He told me terrible things about the darkness. It was soon later that I joined a group that was trying to gain matchless power. I did terrible things to Sora and a lot of others in the name of jealousy" Riku said.

"Jealousy?" Zuko said.

"I was jealous of Sora making new friends. I feared me and him will grow apart. Maleficent words did not help ether. She only made me feel worse and seduced me with darkness. After I lost to Sora my body was taken over by Ansem. After Sora defeated Ansem he closed the door to darkness leaving me and the Mickey; a mouse king who wields a Keyblade, behind. It's crazy, after all I tried to do Sora still went out of his way to save me" Riku said.

"So how are you back now" Zuko said.

"I was sought out by a warm light from the king. It led us out of the darkness. It was later I found out that Sora was trapped in a dreamless sleep. At the time I did not know the details. So I sought out to find the next Keyblade wielder besides myself. Till this day I am still trying to find away to wake Sora up as well as stop the threats of Organization 13 and Akatsuki" Riku said.

"You have a ruff life. You mirror me in a lot of ways" Zuko said.

"How so?" Riku asked.

"My uncle always told me that I had to decide my own fate. Back then all I wanted was my honor. I figured sense my family was hunting the Avatar for so long if I was to capture him I would obtain my honor and my rightful place on the thrown. However my blind ambition led me to betray my uncle and leave him in a fire nation jail. I soon learned my father is evil and no matter if I obtained my honor it would never feel right. So I decided to obtain it in my own way… by helping the Avatar bring peace to the world" Zuko said. Riku smiled and looked up at the sky. "I guess we do mirror each other in some ways. I guess if we never made mistakes we would not learn from them" he said as he began to rest his eyes.

**That Mourning**

Zuko and Riku woke up to find that they were surrounded by Unversed. Riku rolled his eyes "we can never just catch a break can we" he said quickly summoning his Keyblade and cut through one of the unversed quickly. Zuko beat up the unversed flipping and kicking them, He then spinned around and shot fire from his fist burning the Unversed around him.

"Where is the Avatar" Zuko shouted. Riku looked over Zuko's shoulder to see smoke in a dist ant direction. The two ran to the direction to see the gang fighting Unversed. "Naruto!" Riku shouted as he slashed through a few unversed and stood next to his friend. "What happened?" Riku said.

"When we woke up I spotted a Akatsuki member snooping around. When we all went to chase him the Unversed attack" Naruto said cutting through some unversed. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to take out the unversed. Naruto then charged his Rasengan. He then spotted the masked Akatsuki man. He waved and taunted Naruto like a fool. Naruto began to chase him. At that point the man ran away with high speed. "Wait" Zuko shouted. Zuko and Riku spotted Naruto and chased after him. Katara, Xion and Toph began to go after the three but they were ambushed by Trinity Armor.

**%/%**

Naruto chased the Akatsuki member into the burning temple. "Where are you?" he shouted looking around. Naruto looked forward and saw a figure coming from the flames. "How long has it been sense I saw you that day. You surly have matured Keyblade Jinchuriki" the voice said. The figure emerged out of the smoke revealing himself as the masked youth from that day.

"Vanitas, you're with Akatsuki?" Naruto shouted.

"Who I associate with is none of your concern. I sense him inside you. I have been waiting to see a demonstration of how strong you become" the boy said summoning his Keyblade.

**Song: Vanitas Theme Song**

"Straight forward I see" Naruto said summoning his Precious Keyblade.

"Good let's see what you're made of" Vanitas said stirring into the battle.

Naruto rushed into battle spinning around with a lightening infused Keyblade. Vanitas double gangrened behind him and slashed him, "two slow". Vanitas then hit Naruto with a dark combo slash. Naruto took the attack and then rolled back. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he shouted as he summoned 100 clones.

"So it seems this is a numbers game" Vanitas said.

"Alright guys lets get him" all the Narutos said at once. They all came charging at Vanitas some rained down on him. Vanitas surrounded himself in dark bluish energy. _"I sense something else in Vanitas Where is this power coming from?" _Naruto though. A dark energy wave blasted all the clones away. Naruto looked at Vanitas as he walked slowly forward. "You thought you were the only one who is special. We are in the same league Jinchuriki" Vanitas said.

"That power, you have one of the nine?" Naruto asked surprised that Vanitas was so strong. Vanitas laughed "Not at all, what I have is even more special. All thanks to Madara Uchiha" Vanitas said.

"Madara Uchiha?" Naruto said not having heard the name before.

"The original leader of the Uchiha clan, thanks to him I am more powerful then ever" Vanitas said.

"I was told you was destroyed, how are you back anyway?" Naruto said. Without a word Vanitas quickly appeared behind Naruto and slashed him with a darkness infused Keyblade. Naruto got back up feeling incredible hurt from the attack. "Don't let your guard down like that" Vanitas said. Naruto chuckled "nether should you" he said. Vanitas then looked up to see a Naruto coming down with a fully demon infused Rasengan. Naruto got back up and smiled. Vanitas got back up and was slashed to his knees by another Naruto clone. He was then slashed again by another Naruto clone, and again and again. Vanitas roared and blasted all the Naruto clones with balls of dark fire. Vanitas then zipped through Naruto using darkness to enhance his speed. Naruto used Aero to jump in the air and hit Vanitas with a wind slash. Naruto then summoned two more clones and they hit him with slashes of hot and cold. He then summoned a barrage of shadow clones that rained down on Vanitas all getting ready to explode into ice. "No" Vanitas shouted as he directed his Keyblade forward and summoned a dark arm from the ground. The arm blocked the clone attack. Vanitas then jumped in the air and targeted Naruto. Naruto descended down at Vanitas. "Behold my darkness, dark scatter shot" Vanitas shouted shooting a barrage of dark arrows at Naruto. "Never you will along with this place, Burning Cross" Naruto said blasting a burning crest at Vanitas. The two attacks hit there target piercing Naruto with dark arrows and smothering Vanitas in flames in the form of a cross. 

**Song: END**

**%/%**

Zuko and Riku chased Naruto to the burning temple. A set of blue flames blocked their path. Zuko put his hand on his head. "Not now" he said.

"Do you know whats going on" Riku asked.

"My sister is here, Azula" Zuko said. The fire princess in question came from the blue firewall. "Zu zu you didn't tell me you had a boy friend" she said.

"No time for your petty games sister. If we are going to fight then lets fight already" Zuko said.

"Then lets" Azula said raising her arms and summoning her fleet of Unversed (Bruisers and Red hot chilly peppers)

Riku and Zuko stood side by side facing down Azula and her fleet of Unversed. Riku cut through the unversed with heat infused attacks from his Will 'o the wisp Keyblade. Zuko kept punching and creating fire from his fist. Azula used her fire like a jetpack to charge in at Zuko. She then bursted a huge blast of flames at Zuko. Riku interfered by creating a reflect shield. He then retaliated by using a zigzag combo with his Keyblade. Zuko jumped on Riku's shoulders he then kicked of and fire punched Azula, she blocked using her fire like a barricade. Fire flew everywhere destroying the Unversed. Azula then bursted her flames towards Zuko. "Your not the only one that can firebend" Riku said going into his ember mode. He blasted a burst of green flames that canceled out Azula's blue flames. Zuko blasted Azula with fire balls. Azula used her fire jetpack move to move out of the way. "Zuko lets turn up the heat" Riku said. Riku and Zuko jumped in the air holding hands. They blew out fire from both of their free hands and swirled around creating a fire tornado. Azula tried her hardest to escape but she was pulled into the fire tornado. She screamed in agony as the flames kept getting hotter and stronger. When the fire died a burned Azula laid on the floor lifeless.

Zuko looked at his sister's carcass. Riku touched him on the shoulder "sorry" Riku said.

"No need, it had to be done. My sister was a bloodthirsty dictator. Perhaps in another life she will be happy" Zuko said. Zuko then looked back "We gotta help our friends, there is no time to be sympathetic" he said.

**%/%**

Naruto and Vanitas both got up both of them recovering with their healing factors. "Go away forever" Naruto shouted as he charged at Vanitas with Keyblade in hand. "What's your is mine" Vanitas shouted as he swung his Keyblade. Naruto's Keyblade of light struggled with Vanitas Keyblade of darkness. "It seems we are equal" Vanitas said. "Unlikely, I get stronger for every enemy I face and friend that is connected to my heart. I have something you can never muster, FRIENDS" Naruto shouted as his Keyblade glowed a violent light that knocked Vanitas back. "Then die with your friendship you fool" Vanitas shouted as he ran forward filling his Keyblade with darkness. "You wont need friendship for where your going" Vanitas shouted. Naruto smirked, at that moment Aang came in the room and blasted Vanitas with a burst of wind. He then used the wind to gather the fire into a dragon and poured it down on Vanitas. Vanitas got back up knocking off the attack with bluish darkness. Vanitas then watched as Aang and Naruto both jumped in the air. Aang fire bended the fire around and fused it with Naruto's Rasengan.

"It's over Vanitas. You lose" Naruto shouted. Vanitas used the darkness to quickly dodge the attack. He then starred at Naruto and Aang. "The Avatar and the Jinchuriki Keyblader. Although it seems tempting this is a fight for another day. Next time Jichuriki we do this one on one" Vanitas said opening a corridor of darkness. Naruto began to chase after him until Aang put his arm out. "Let him go, don't let your anger get the best of you. Another time not today. For now we gotta clean this place up" Aang said. He then jumped back and clapped his hands, wind blew from them and blew away most of the fire.

The two then went outside, Aang then used the water from the river to completely eliminate the fire inside the building.

"Vanitas… looks like I have another rival" Naruto said.

"I know the feeling, before he defected me and Zuko used to be what you can call rivals" Aang said.

"Where is Xion and the others?" Naruto asked.

"Last I checked they were fighting Azula and the unversed when you left off to chase the masked man" Aang said.

**%/%**

Toph raised giant stones from the ground and shot them at the giant Unversed. Katara water bended the water and poured it on the Unversed turning it into ice. Xion blasted the giant Unversed with thunder blast repeatedly. The giant Unversed punched the ground creating a shockwave which knocked Katara off her feat. Toph retaliated by sending a wave of ground at the Unversed. This destroyed the legs of the Trinity Armor.

Saka and Sookie handled the Floods and other miniature Unversed. Saka used his asteroid sword to swiftly cut through the unversed. Sookie used her Kyoshi warrior fan play to quickly end the unversed. Sookie was surrounded by Unversed, Saka threw his boomerang destroying all the unversed that surrounded her.

Only the Arms and Head remained from the Trinity Armor. The creature levitated above the ground. "Dawm he must be flying" Toph said not being able to see the flying creature because of her blindness. "I'll take it from here" Xion said. "I'll cover you" Katara said. Xion ran at the levitating creature as it tried to separate. Katara poured water on the Unversed and turned it into ice. The unversed tried to move. "Goodbye" Xion shouted as she blasted sun sized blast at the Unversed. The unversed was destroyed. "We did it" Sookie shouted. There were no more enemies in sight.

"We need to go after Aang" Katara said. "Never mind they're already here" Toph said sensing them from a distance. They then saw Naruto, Aang, Riku and Zuko coming back.

Little did they know Xigbar watched them from a distance behind a tree. "Vanitas sure put those kids through hell. I could dish it out with them right now, but 'yawn' I'm tired and I need to buy cigarettes. I awake nobody is a strong nobody" Xigbar said to himself as he disappeared into a dark corridor.

Xion turned around to see the essence of the dark portal disappearing. "Someone was watching us" she said.

"Perhaps it was Xigbar, it seems he has been assigned to this world" Riku said.

"Maybe… but it seems he chickened out" Naruto said.

"This perimeter is secure now. We should get going" Riku said.

"Aww… I wanted you guys to hang around for abit. I was getting g used to having you around" Aang said.

"We will be back, that's a promise. Until then make sure you protect your friends from the fire nation and any outside threats" Naruto said.

"That's a promise to" Aang said shaking Naruto's hand.

**%/%**

**%/%**

In front of one of the fire nations army basses laid Azula's dead carcass. A dark portal manifested itself right near her body. Xehanort appeared out of the portal. "You were such a proud warrior, I will not6 allow such talent to go to waste" Xehanort said summoning his Keyblade. He pointed his Keyblade down at the dead body and shot a dark beam at the body. Darkness covered the body levitating it in the air. The darkness landed and disappeared, Azula stood before Xehanort no longer burned and with her whole body back to normal.

"Princess Azula, your beauty, power and grace will be a fine addition to my army. Accept my terms and I will help you get your revenge against your brother and those who hurt you. With my help you can rule the fire nation and them some" Xehanort said. Azula bowed showing the man respect "it will be my pleasure to assist you Master" she said.

"Call me Xehanort"

**%/%**

**Elsewhere outside the leaf village**

Two Akatsuki members walked towards the leaf village. One has silver hair going back with a weird scythe on his back, the other face was covered in a mask. "Gee Kakazu for one of the most prosperous villages there sure are a lot of trees here" the silver haired one said.

"We are not in the village yet you idiot" Kakazu said feeling annoyed.

"Then when the hell are we gonna get there" the silver haired one said.

"We will get there when we get there. Stop pissing me off before I do something I wont regret" Kakazu said. The silver haired man looked at his annoyed partner. "You better be happy I cant get rid of you Hidan" Kakazu said.

"So we are here to find the nine tailed Jinchuriki" Hidan said.

"I say it is a wild goose chase. Everyone knows the Jinchuriki drifts through worlds with his comrades. What is to say he will come back here" Kakazu said.

"Relax Kakazu we have plenty of time to wait for him" Hidan said.

"There is fewer prophets to gain if we wait. I want to find that stupid boy now" Kakazu said.

%/%

**Naruto: Abilities**

**Burning Cross: Fires Burning Cross at enemy that deals light and fire damage. (Different from burning Christ)****  
**

**Naruto Keyblade:**__**Last of its Kind (light green blade with a light blue air nation cloud as the teeth. Base was light blue looking like clouds, Keychain was a Bison). Increases all wind attacks.**

**Naruto: Summon ****Sonic**** (Summon the speedy blue Hecthhog to help in battle and enhance speed)**

**Riku: summon ****Shadow the Hetchhog ****(Summon the speedy black Hecthhog to help in battle and enhance speed and dark moves)**

**%/%**

**AN: I was going to make this chapter on a visit to the Yugioh world but I scratched the idea when I accidentally saved over it with the unfinished chapter 4 of Naruto heathen of Nulistic Darkness.**

**I did not want to get too rapped up into this chapter seeing as I really want to get back to Hollow Bastion as well as the second world visits. **

**I think it is fairly obvious that Zuko and Toph are my favorite Avatar characters. In visit two Aang plays a much bigger part in the story.**

**Naruto and Riku have summons as well as Xion. While more of Naruto and Riku summons will be revealed in later chapters. Xion has mostly the same summons as Sora, there are a few extra summons I added to her. **

**Gee I wonder what the next world is.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe and Send feedback. All is much appreciated.**


	20. Absent Silhouette: Heatrix Mercanary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Kingdom Hearts or anything else.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long, trying to balance school, my social life and Fanfiction is a botch. I'm not quitting though, this is another AS chapter. I should be done with the next chap in a week or two. After that I gotta work on RE: Flawless and the Naruto the NHofDarkness. **

**Absent Silhouette number 3**

**%/%**

Naruto Riku and Xion went to the burnt down fire temple. Naruto stumbled upon a purple glowing symbol that looked like a sword with fire surrounding it. The symbol presented a challenge. Naruto could ether decline or accept. Naruto accepted the challenge. When he accepted the challenge the symbol pulled him in.

Naruto entered a strange battle field. The smell of gun powder and dead bodies ringed in the air. All around the ruined wasteland was scotched earth and carcasses of dead civilians. _"What is this hell hole" _Naruto thought. Walking across the wasteland he spotted a boy crying over a corpse. He had shaggy red hair with a green jacket and light brown pants. "Miroko you can't be gone… no I won't allow it" the boy sobbed. Naruto walked forward to the boy. "Miroko don't leave me… don't go… Miroko … MIROKO!" the boy shouted. As Naruto walked forward the boy stopped, seeing that the boy stopped crying Naruto felt killing intent radiate off of the boy's body. He then heard sadistic laughter coming from all directions. The red haired boy turned around smiling evilly, his cold grey emotionless eyes glaring at Naruto. The boy started to change, he became an older version of himself with straighter semi short red hair. His face was feminine for a guy but his body was masculine enough to tell the difference. He wore a close fitting Organization coat.

**Song: Gluttony Fang (Hazama regular theme song/Blazblue)**

"Heheheeheheeehehehe" the man chuckled sounding similar to Zexion in Japanese. He brought out his hand and created a mini Pyro in his hand. The Pyro got bigger and became a thin red katana. He drew his sword forward initiating a challenge. Naruto immediately summoned his Keyblade and was drawn into the battle.

Daxlame dashed and made an after image of himself. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and ran towards Daxlame attempting to jump him. Daxlame departed into black flames. The flames tackled Naruto destroying his clones. Naruto then shot blizzard spells at the flame but the flame continued to change direction and evade Naruto's attacks in the air. The flame then took the form of a whip and slashed Naruto repeatedly. Naruto took some of the slashes but then put up a chakra shield to protect him from harm. Th e whip then stopped slashing him. Naruto tried to grab the whip but was spanked back by a lash of fire.

Hearing Daxlame chuckling all around him Naruto went into **Brave Mode **and turned his Keyblade into a whip. He then spanked the fire with his chakra. The fire transformed back to Daxlame, he took the full hit of Naruto in brave mode. He grunted and then chuckled blasting Naruto back with a dark fire blast. He then rushed in towards Naruto, his body looking as if there were multiple versions of him. He slashed Naruto rapidly attacking from all angles with the after image of him. While taking damage Naruto created a chakra shield. Naruto then whipped him with his Keyblade whip mixing it with the blizzard element. Daxlame then stabbed Naruto in the chest making him revert back to normal.

Naruto jumped back, his healing factor kicking in. Daxlame slowly walked towards the boy his cold eyes mocking him. Daxlame breathed a huge burst of orange fire from his mouth blasting it around himself. Daxlame then ran towards Naruto with the fire surrounding his body. He slashed Naruto with his katana creating burring shockwaves that did massive damage. Daxlame ended the combo by gathering all the fire around him into his blade and slashing through Naruto.

Naruto looked at the cold heartless mercenary knowing that this guy was no joke. Most of Naruto's attacks did little to no damage to this demon of hatred and scorch. What could Naruto possibly do to defeat such a monster? _"If I cannot use ice I will counter with this"._ Naruto used his hand signs "Water Style water dragon jutsu" he shouted summoning a water dragon. Daxlame chuckled; he created a dragon of black flames that tackled the water dragon. The two attacks canceled each other out. Naruto jumped through both Dragon and smacked Daxlame with a combo from his lightening infused Keyblade. The attack was so severe Daxlame dropped his weapon. Naruto grabbed his Katana, he used both weapons to attack Daxlame with a combo of lighting and fire slashes. Daxlame then blasted Naruto with a black Firaga to push him back. Naruto used his water dragon jutsu. He surged Daxlame's sword with lighting and shot it back to were his heart was suppose to be. This hit Daxlame next was the water dragon jutsu that buried him in a sea of electrified water. Naruto smiled knowing he won.

"HHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Daxlame shouted laughing like a mad man. He emerged from the attack in the form of a burning chimera. He blasted a sun sized blast at Naruto, Naruto dodged the attack, Daxlame continued shooting sun sized blast at Naruto. Daxlame then ran forward pouncing on Naruto; he clawed Naruto in the face with his crimson nails. Naruto felt his chakra surge through his body; he went into flash mode and slashed through the chimera. Daxlame reverted back to normal; Naruto took the initiative to quickly rush through the silhouette repeatedly with lighting infused slashes. He ended the attack with a burst of electricity that fully damaged Daxlame's whole body.

**Song END**

Daxlame got up holding his chest, he glared at Naruto and then smirked. He then turned back to the silhouette symbol. The symbol disappeared and Naruto was back with his friends having fought the mysterious mercenary who tried to erase him for good.

**%/%**

**New Keyblade Naruto: Burning Cruse** (thin bladed Keyblade with red blade a silver base, looks more like a sword. Flame for an edge)

Increases all fire based moves and creates poison and burn damage amongst enemies.

**AN: Daxlame is based strongly off of Amelda/Alister from Yugioh season 4 DOMA/Orichalcos arc (who so happens to be my favorite non main character in Yugioh Duel Monsters). In the Original Flawless Military he had a brotherly complex with Jadie, something I adapted from his personality something I adapted from Jin Kisaragi from Blazeblue as well as the opposite relationship between Amelda/Alister and Seto Kaiba. However I changed it in the original. In the remake I will not ruin to much but Daxlame and some of my OC organization members (excluding Rixec, Miyax and Raagax) however they will all have a Absent Silhouette in this story excluding Rixec who is way to similar to Ansem/Xehanort's heartless.**


	21. Ninja Lands 1: The Snake Coils

**AN: Finally an actual chapter composed to the last one. Enjoy and please vote. I explain more at the end. **

**%/%**

The Highlander Gummyship landed in the ninja lands. Naruto, Riku and Xion exited the ship. This word was one Naruto did not expect to visit so soon, his own. "So this is where you come from" Riku said.

"You can say that when we get back to Konoha, right now we outside the country. This area is close to the valley of the end, the epic battleground in which the first Hokage fought Madara Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Who is Madara?" Xion asked.

**Song: Strange Whispers**

"An ancient ancestor of the Uchiha, He endlessly challenged our first Hokage while he planned to overthrow him. In the end he lost that fight and was said to leave on his own accord, however … no one knows what happened to him after he fled" Naruto said having a trembling feeling while speaking of Madara.

**Song END**

"So he is like a super villain of Konoha" Xion said.

"Yeah defiantly, he was bad news… someone such as him had the worst intentions in the world" Naruto said.

The three walked through the forest until they found a clearing. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized something was different. Naruto quickly summoned his Keyblade.

"What wrong?" Xion asked.

"Something is off. I have passed this area countless times and it was the bone graveyard of Kimimaru of the sound five. Now the grave is no longer here… something is up" Naruto said.

"WRAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard in the distance. Riku and Xion then summoned there Keyblades. Bones toward from the ground in there direction. Naruto and company rolled out of the way. The bones then switched direction into Naruto's direction. Naruto looked seeing a huge bone carving the earth. In the middle of that bone was the state two form of Kimimaru.

"So you lived" Naruto said. Kimimaru formed his arm into a spiral bone. "IT IS MY LORDS WILL THAT I KILL YOU!" Kimimaru shouted. Naruto chuckled "is that so" Naruto said as he charged his Rasengan. Kimimaru charged forward still inside the bone. Naruto tried to hit him with his Rasengan but he was impaled by Kimimaru's bone spiral. The clone disappeared and Naruto appeared in front of the man and smacked him recklessly with a fire infused Keyblade. That clone then disappeared and a Naruto hitting Kimimaru with an ice infused Keyblade continued and chained the combo. Kimimaru responded by extending his bones and destroying that Naruto. It was then when Naruto rushed in with a powerful Rasengan to Kimimaru's chest. Naruto thought the worse was over until the bone user got up and glared at Naruto with his cold yellow eyes. "You got stronger Naruto, how ever it is my duty that you are expunged from this world" Kimimaru said as his body started to morph in a new way. His body was filled with darkness. Naruto sniffed, "that darkness… it's Xehanort's" Naruto said. "Darkness blind me with your supreme might. Show my opponents the terror that is the gaguya clan. Make allow these bones to grow massive and powerful, as I bring a nightmare to reality. THIS IS MY KEKKI GENKI!" Kimimaru shouted as he became a bone demon reveling the size of Gamabonta. His head looked like a hallow and his arms were both blades. His lower body which contracted with bones was that of an 8 legged horse.

"Look at my true magnificence" Kimimaru shouted. Naruto looked in mild fear but not enough to paralyze his movements. "I swear you are such a boner" Naruto said. Riku and Xion went near his side.

**SONG: Desire for all that is lost**

Kimimaru slammed is sword arm to the ground, the three dodge rolled (In Riku's case dashed) out of the way. "Alright guy's like we practiced" Riku said going into his Ember Mode. He dashed cutting the beat in the legs while using his greens flames to dash through him. Xion went into Diamond Dust Mode (recently unlocked). She waved her Keyblade to the sky like it was a wand. From the sky a tornado of snow and artistic energy came. She shot the tornado like a blast of lightening at Kimimaru. Kimimaru shielded himself with a bone shield. He this shield was broken by the electrical and fire attacks from Naruto (who is now in flash mode) and Riku. Kimimaru then took the full force of the artic storm attack (Diamond Dust Mode's Limit Break) freezing his chest and arms. "Now" Riku shouted as darkness and green flames poured from his hand. Naruto zipped in placing a stabbing Kimimaru in the chest, face, butt and each of his legs. Each slash from Naruto's electrified Keyblade left a lighting shard attached to Kimimaru. The darkness within Riku's arm grew massive in size. It grew so big it created a worm whole. "Flaming Eternity" Riku shouted his limit break loud. A burst of green flames fired from separate worm holes appearing in every direction. Naruto then used electricity to levitate in the sky. He threw his Keyblade up in the sky, he then rapidly did hand signs "Let this thunderclap herald your end, Chronic Serge Accelerate" Naruto shouted. Lighting roared from the sky and strikes the shard points that Naruto put on Kimimaru. Kimimaru roared in pain as his body was smothered in flames and electricity.

**Song End**

**%/%**

**From afar**

Orochimaru starred at the battle accompanied by three men with silver hair. One was strongly built with his hair in a duck ass position. One had exceptionally long hair wit a feminie face and the other had shoulder length hair. They all had black body suits on. "It seems your apprentice is no good" said the man with shoulder length hair.

"It's so sad, I was beginning to grow accustomed to him" said the one with long hair. "yeah, he was cool" said the built one as he started to tear.

"Don't cry Lauz" said the one with long hair.

"What are you going to do Orochimaru, our lord does not accept failer" the man with shoulder length hair said.

"Relax Kadaj nothing escapes my notice" Orochimaru said as he jumped from the tree. He ran to the battle field. "Summoning Jutsu" Orochimaru shouted as he summoned his giant snake Manda. Naruto, Riku and Xion turned their attention to Orochimaru and the giant snake. "What do you want?" asked the snake. Orochimaru chuckled, "devour them all" he said. Naruto and company went back into their fighting possessions. "Are we sure we can deal with this, we used a lot of energy just now" Xion said.

"We should retreat, at the state we are in now we cant win against this guy and his snake" Riku said.

"Fuck that, we can do this. Besides I got a bone to pick with him. He must know why Sasuke has turned the way he is" Naruto said.

"Come Jinchuriki" Orochimaru said summoning a Keyblade. The Keyblade was all black with the head looking on like a snake. The keychain it's self looked like a snake tail. "hehehheheeheheh Athena's Curse, my weapon of choice. Gaze upon the essence of defeat" Orochimaru said as he and his snake started to move forward. Riku and Xion were both hesitant against the snake Keyblader but Naruto had no hesitation in his steps as he ran forward his body surging with electricity. _"Pulsating with Lighting, could this boy have the gift of the forth" _Orochimaru thought. "I'll make sure you pay for what you did to Sasuke" Naruto said as he surged his Keyblade and blasted a blast of thunder at Orochimaru. Without any effort Orochimaru directed Manda to block the attack with his tail. The snake dived forward, its mouth getting ready to swallow Naruto whole. Naruto charged his Rasengan with lightening, "bring it bitch" Naruto said waiting for the snake to come closer. Just then a flash of light came in-between the middle of the two. Naruto smiled liking what he saw coming from the portal. With whit spiky hair Jiraiya came from the portal of light holding a Keyblade. He swung his Keyblade breaking the snake's teeth. Orochimaru commanded Manda to move back. "Jiraiya" Orochimaru spat.

"I figured you would crawl out of that hole someday soon" Jiraiya said.

"Stay out of this Jiraiya, the Keyblader are none of your concern" Orochimaru said.

"You forget, unlike you I am a Keyblade Master. It is my job to set order within disorderly realms. And you are targeting a fellow Leaf Shinobi, that makes it my business you worm" Jiraiya spat.

"I will tear you to peaces" Orochimaru said.

"Go ahead and try, we both know I am a far better Keyblade wielder than you. And now that my weapon has resurfaced you wont be doing anything for along time" Jiraiya said.

"Really, I beg to differ" Orochimaru said slithering forward. As Orochimaru moved forward Jiraiya slammed his Keyblade on the ground, e created an earthquake. He then surrounded Naruto and company with a reflect shield. Orochimaru threw his Keyblade at Jiraiya, Jiraiya deflected the Keyblade with his own but the unexpected then happened, Orochimaru's Keyblade bursted in purple flames. Orochimaru then drew his sword and slashed Jiraiya in the chest. Jiraiya pushed Orochimaru back by decking him in the face. Jiraiya then went to his knees. "Sorry Jiraiya, you wont be leaving this world anytime soon. What I just did was a jutsu that binds ones heart to the world they are currently in. However… it takes a sacrifice of an evil heart" Orochimaru said pointing his resummoned Keyblade at Manda who was disappearing in purple flames.

"You dick" Jiraiya said as he tried to move but fell. "Not to mention the poison spell I casted on you. Unless treated you will die slowly" Orochimaru said. Before he knew it he was cut up in nearly every direction by Naruto (reverted back to normal). Naruto finished the attack by raseganing Orochimaru in the chest making him spiral backwards to a tree.

"Now I'm gonna kill you, you basterd" Naruto said using his shadow clone jutsu, Orochimaru opened a dark portal and slithered in it laughing. "That white bitch" Naruto said.

Naruto went to aide his master, "Pervey Sage are you Ok" Naruto said. Jiraiya drunk an elixir. "I'm fine" Jiraiya said. Both Xion and Riku ran to the two. "Is he ok?" Xion asked. Jiraiya pointed his Keyblade forward and shot a beam of light creating a portal. "Let's go to the village. I'll explain to you three how I got this thing along with what I recently wrong" Jiraiya said. The three entered the portal.

**%/%**

**From Afar**

Kadaj, Yazoo and Lauz watched Orochimaru flee. "He fled, how disappointing" Yazoo said.

"But all is not left to naught, he sealed Jiraiya's heart within this world. Which means we don't have to worry about him elsewhere" Kadaj said.

"Now those kids wont be able to have any back up" Lauz said.

"You forget Lauz, they s6till have the mouse king and their friends from the other worlds" Kadaj said.

"I believe Xehanort has a plan for any who would like to intrude, let us go we do not wish to be late" Yazoo said. The three turned into one entity but disappeared before the being can be identified.

**%/%**

**Konoha: Hokage's office**

A portal of light opened within the Hokage's room. Tsunade immediately went on guard but her guard soon broke when she saw Naruto and Jiraiya. "Hey Tsunade" Jiraiya said with a smirk. "You sly dog, I figured something like this would happen when you told me that the order of the Keyblade has returned" Tsunade said, she then summoned her own Keyblade. It was all white with wings much similar to Aqua's final Keyblade (Name: Dove Wing).

"Granny you have a Keyblade as well" Naruto said. Tsunade rolled her eyes "I thought you said you will cover all bases with Naruto" Tsunade said.

"I'd rather have veteran Keybladers to explain the story" Jiraiya said. Tsunade sighed, "if you must". She looked at the two other Keybladers Riku and Xion. "You have a strong heart but your darkness is far stronger, make sure you keep it in check at all times" she said to Riku. "Understood" Riku said. "And you have a bright light; however I sense something in you that is odd. I cant put my fingerer on it" she said to Xion.

"So you can tell things about a person by sensing Aura's to huh" Naruto said.

"Yup and I can tell you have grown a lot stronger than when you were just a simple ninja. With Keyblade in hand you have potential of saving everyone from the evil forces outside this world" she said. Naruto smiled. "But don't let that appraisal get to your head, you are still the same idiot you always was before" Tsunade said. This made Naruto frown a little but he then kept smiling.

"I would have to stay it started long ago" Jiraiya said starting the story. "It was when we went on our first mission outside the village. it started with us accompanied by Orochimaru, fighting some rouge shinobi until these dark creatures started to appear. The heartless devoured the weak hearts of the shinobi's leaving there bodies behind as nobodies. Before they can continue their onslaught they were struck down by a man with long silver hair holding a key. He wore black and grey and his yellow eyes could pierce the soul (young Xehanort from the beginning of Birth By Sleep). He was accompanied by a young man dressed like a samurai one dressed like a mage and one was wearing an all black coat, the same coat the Organization wears today. The masters Xehanort, Eraqus, Yen Sid … we never saw the hooded man again. Master's Eraqus and Yen were to preoccupied with the order of the worlds to train us at that time. The task belonged to Master Xehanort" Jiraiya said.

"So he was your master?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he was" Tsunade interrupted. "As he taught us he also studied many spells and science. The one that intrigued him the most was the study of darkness. He found it so intriguing that he ran test on himself and slowly but surely was becoming it's pawn" Tsunade said.

"Shortly I became a Keyblade master… and it was not before long that Master Xehanort started to look my way. He became interested with my strength and wanted it for himself. He attempted to take my body but Orochimaru and Tsunade saved me before anything could go down" Jiraiya said.

"After that we returned to the village at the same age we were when we left it. Then we returned it was like nothing happened. We could not use the Keyblade anymore; to us it was like a dream. But to Orochimaru it was a goal, something to shoot for. Like Xehanort he started to dabble with forbidden techniques. Instead of magic Orochimaru experimented with science and jutsu" Tsunade said.

"Now it seems Xehanort has returned as a Nobody and a Heartless. His heartless counterpart controls Sasuke's body" Jiraiya said. Naruto's eyes widened. "Is that why Sasuke is acting strange?" Naruto asked.

"I would have to say so. Xehanort's heartless has a great deal of the original Xehanort's memories. Unlike the nobody who has mostly the memories of his other persona and some of Xehanort's memories" Jiraiya said.

"Other persona?" Riku said.

"What Xehanort intended to do with me he did with someone else. Sense he did and that person made up of two became a heartless and a nobody the memories were split in two. Xehanort's with the heartless and along with a bit of Xehanort's, memories the bleak and nearly forgotten memories of the former soldier… Terra" Jiraiya said.

"That name is familiar, I met the guy when I was a kid. He had a Keyblade just like me and from what Mickey tells me that we are alike in to many ways" Riku said.

"It is confirmed that the being known as Terra along with Xehanort are combined human form of Xemnas and Ansem the seeker of darkness. What we need to do is stop them at the source" Jiraiya said.

"Organization 13, and what ever little crow Ansem has cooked up" Riku said.

"Don't forget about Akatsuki" Xion said.

"That troublesome group, I never would have thought they would be in this mess" Jiraiya thought.

"They're using the Unversed at their disposal" Naruto said.

"These advancements of Keyblades and darkness has probably shifted their goals, or at least made them obtain more then one goal" Jiraiya said. At that moment Shizune bombarded in the room.

"Lady Tsunade, it's urgent" she said. She looked at Naruto and company, "Oh hey Naruto, you are back from your mission" Shizune said. Tsunade did a hand motion to Shizune signaling spill it. "Yes, I regret to inform you that Asuma Sarutobi has passed" Shizune said with no hesitation in her voice. The room went quiet. Even though Riku and Xion did not know the man they knew a serious moment when they saw one.

"Brief my on the details" Tsunade said.

**%/%**

**Orochimaru's hideout**

Orochimaru went back to the hide out. In the hideout was Xehanort and Bankoutsu was there. "You have failed to eliminate the three. However you sealed Jiraiya's soul to this world. Very good Orochimaru" Xehanort said.

"Yes, now about that Sharingan" Orochimaru said.

"In do time, you still have to kill Naruto for me" Xehanort said. At that moment a one winged being walked inside the cave.

"Sephiroth I expected you earlier" Xehanort said.

"Had to do something" Sephiroth said his voice doll and monotone.

"That aside I want you to bring me Xion. I have something in mind for her" Xehanort said.

"And that would be" Sephiroth said.

"What fun would it be for me to reveal all my secrets" Xehanort said.

**%/%**

**New:**

**Naruto Limit:**

**Chronic Serge Accelerate: I move in which Naruto plants lightening shards all over the area/ and or enemy and using hand signs and his Keyblade as a divining rod lighting hits the blade scattering the electrical blast in all directions (only assessable in Flash Mode)**

**Xion Limit:**

**Artic Storm: Creates a huge snowstorm from the sky and shoots it at the enemy (Only assessable in Diamond Dust Mode).**

**Riku Limit:**

**Flaming Eternity: Creates a worm hole and shot green embers while creating worm holes in all directions (Only assessable in Ember Mode)**

**AN: If anyone does not know the three silver haired men that was with Orochimaru are the three remnants from FF7 Advent Children Kadaj, Lauz and Yazoo. I'll be honest I really don't know how to spell there names and my internet is down so if anyone can give me the correct spelling that would be cool. **

**I am currently thinking of writing another story. Unlike some of my other KH stories this new idea is strictly KH with no indications of Naruto what so ever. This story will be about Roxas being mentored by someone other then Axel. The choices are between Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Luxord and Marluxia. You can vote in my poll on my profile page. I would love to see the choices you come up with. **

**Thanks for the support thus far, please continue to send your feedback**


	22. Ninja Lands 2: when 3 becomes 2

**AN: It has been awhile sense I updated this story. I hope to update this story again soon but I am not making promises. **

After the terrible news of Asuma's death, Naruto rushed to check on Shikamaru and his group. He ran through the village jumping from building to building looking for any traces of team 10. He walked passed the training field to see Shikamaru staring at the clouds. "Shika, are you going to be OK" Naruto asked.

"Asuma was like a father to me. Now he is dead because of Akatsuki" Shikamaru said.

"Those Akatsuki, they are just too much. They need to be stopped" Naruto said.

"We will be the ones to stop them. It is the new generations job to surpass the old" Shikamaru said.

Choji and Ino ran up to the two. "Shikamaru lets go. Those two from Akatsuki are back" Ino said. Shikamaru got up; without a word he went off. "I'm going to get Riku and Xion. I'll meet you there" Naruto said.

**%/%**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Riku and Xion ran to the outskirts of the village. There they saw the two Akatsuki members that were responsible for Asuma's death.

"You again" Hidan said with a cocky smirk. Kakuzu stared at the group of shinobi noticing that three of them did not look average. "Careful Hidan, I sense something is up" Kakuzu said.

"ha, don't make me laugh Kakuzu. These half assed ninja could not kill a fly" Hidan said. Hidan glanced over all the shinobi, noticing the one with the pineapple pony tail was glaring at him hard. "What are you looking at, weak ass" Hidan said.

"I'm looking at the man who slain my sensei. I'm am going to put you on the shelf" Shikamaru said. Hidan bursted out in laughter, "your still sore about that, get over it. He is with Jashin now" Hidan said. Shikamaru drew out his kunai, "I've been waiting for this. Jashin, please my lord, let this be a gracious kill" Hidan said drawing out his triple bladed scythe. Shikamaru ran towards Hidan, he through a barrage of kunai at the man. Hidan did not even move, "like that s suppose to hurt me". The kunais exploded on contact. Hidan and Kakuzu walked out of the dust field, only their coats ruined from the explosion.

"all you've managed to do is ruin my cloths" Hidan said. The group stared at the nearly indestructible members of Akatsuki. "Well we will see about that" Naruto said running into battle. "Naruto wait!" Shikamaru shouted. Naruto did not heed the lazy tacticians warning. "This kid thinks he's the shit" Hidan said smirking.

"Careful Hidan, remember he is not one to be toyed with" Kakuzu said.

"Oh please" Hidan said jumping into battle. "I'll show you who is boss you little shit" Hidan shouted. He brought his scythe down, Naruto dodged the attack. He then swung his Keyblade at the religious savage; He then casted a fire spell him. Hidan swung his scythe while on fire , not effected by the attack; his Akatsuki coat burning even more. "You cocky little" Hidan said swinging his scythe at Naruto. Naruto dodged the attacked and swung his Keyblade at Hidan's hand making Hidan drop his scythe. "Your weaponless and useless now" Naruto said swinging his Keyblade at Hidan in a circular motion. Hidan felt the pain of this attack. Naruto then quickly split in three, "I'll teach you to underestimate me you cocky shit" Naruto said. The two Naruto's attacked Hisan viciously making the immortal savage feel great pain. "I rip you to shreds" Naruto shouted as he filled blasted a burning crest at Hidan. Hidan yelled being completely on fire. "Now, burn him to ash" Naruto said as all three of him started to slash Hidan with incredible heat. Hidan yelled, "KAKUZU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE, HELP ME" he shouted. Kakuzu looked at his partner and laughed. "You deserve this, you underestimated your opponent and now you are paying the price" Kakuzu said watching his partner burn. The heat was so intense that it pilled Hidan's skin off. To attack continued with everyone watching Hidan get torched by Naruto's fire assault.

Kakuzu sighed and moved forward, Riku quickly dashed in front of the man. "Where do you think your going" he said turning into ember form. Xion was behind him holding her Keyblade firmly.

"Keyblade welding warriors, how amusing. Your tale goes way back in the time before time. I know the history of that weapon. A history paved in blood and many invisible factors" Kakuzu said. Riku was not intimated by the mans words. He yelled and blasted him with green flames. Xion bursted out electricity from her Keyblade. "Earth Style, Grudge Shield" he shouted; black thorns came from the ground and covered him. "Choji" Riku shouted. Choji came down with a heavy enlarged fist. "ARGHH" Kakuzu shouted as thorns departed and hit Riku, Xion and Choji. Ino through her kunai's laced with poison at the corrupt elder but they were blocked by his thorns. Kakuzu charged at Naruto with his arms swinging do to his inhuman like reshaped nature. "Nine tailed Jinchuriki, just how strong does that weapon make you" he shouted as he ran towards Naruto. In an instant he was stooped.

"I got you" Shikamaru said. Shikamaru made Kakuzu turn around. "You are smart but not invulnerable" Kakuzu said. At that moment a black creature with a tiger like mask appeared behind Shikamaru and blasted him with a burst of fire. Shikamaru quickly moved out of the way breaking his shadow possession jutsu.

"I have encountered your kind in the past boy; you are a novice compared to your four fathers" Kakuzu said. "Oh is that so" Shikamaru said laughing. At that moment Naruto came down driving his fire infused Keyblade at Kakuzu. Kakuzu tried to form a jutsu but he took the stab from Naruto's attack. Kakuzu felt his water heart dieing. He then elbowed Naruto off of him.

"You little brat, you will pay for that" he said as he formed his hand signs. Kakuzu combined fire, Lighting and wind from his two Marionettes. "Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Lighting Release: False" Kakuzu shouted as he spiraled a burst of electricity, fire and wind. Two Naruto's appeared holding Hidan. They all took the full blow, while te real Naruto ran from the extending attack. The attacked finished and Kakuzu noticed that there was nothing were ever the attack hit. The only thing that could be saw was Hidan's decapitated body parts everywhere. He noticed that everyone was still alive. "What?" Kakuzu said.

"You block head, you BLEW ME UP!" Hidan shouted; only a head on the ground with barley any under skin left skin was burned off by Naruto's and Kakuzu's attacks). Kakuzu starred at his be fallen partner. Hidan began to hop towards Kakuzu, but Shikamaru picked up his head. "Not how we originally planned it but good enough" Shikamaru said.

Kakuzu began to get infuriated, "you little shit" he said. At the blink of an eye everything g turned black and meteors rained from the sky. Kakuzu took cover under his grudge shield. Naruto and company all started to run in different directions. Xion was getting ready to use reflect; before she could use the spell she was slashed by a long sword. Everyone was hit except the attack except Kakuzu.

The smoke started to clear. Naruto got to his knees and squinted his eyes. He saw long white hair and a long face but barley. All he really knew was that the man held Xion in her hands. The man looked at Naruto but gave off no emotion. He just flew off without a word.

Naruto fell back on the ground. Kakuzu walked up to the passed out Naruto. "Your capture will strengthen Akatsuki" he said. At that moment a being appeared before him. He wore the Organization coat but his face was covered. "Outta my way" Kakuzu said. The mysterious figure did not move, he just stood there protecting the boy. At this point Kakuzu knew he could not take the man in the state he was in. He opened a coridoor and left. The mysterious figure casted heal on everyone. Everyone began to wake up, by the time they woke up the mysterious figure disappeared.

"What happened?" Ino asked. Everyone was bewildered by what just happened. "Where is Xion?" Riku shouted looking around. At that point no one said anything saeeing as they knew nothing.

"I could not really see much but I saw a man with silver hair take off with her. Naruto said, he pointed his Keyblade forward and summoned the gummyship.

"Tell Tsunade and Jiraiya I'm left. I got something to take care of" Naruto said to Shikamaru.

"Be careful" Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded, "Come on Riku I have a hunch" Naruto said.

"And that is?" Riku asked.

"I think they have taken her to the city of darkness, hollow bastion" Naruto said. The two entered the gummyship and took of. Ino and Choji watched as the gummyship sailed away.

Hidan's head tried to hop away from everyone. Shikamaru grabbed the head. "Where do you think your going. I got a special place for you" he said.

**%/%**

Shikamaru went to his families forest, he dropped the Hidan head down the toilet. "FUCK YOU! Jashin will punish you BITCH" Hidan shouted as his voice echoed down the well. "You not going anywhere for along time" Shikamaru said.

**%/%**

**AN: I will be putting up chapters known as the **_**? reports. **_**These reports are from the mysterious hooded figure in Naruto of light and Naruto the black void. It is the same figure who accompanied Master's Xehanort, Eraqus and Yen Sid last chapter (when Jiraiya and Tsunade were explaining there past) and the same one from this chapter. He is also the same man who spoke to Sora in the beginning of **_**Black Void**_** as well as brining back Luxord. The two are on in the same. Who this hooded man is will not be revealed yet. He will hint it in his reports but it will be incredible vague. I will say this much, Naruto of light and Naruto the Black Void stories walk side by side. In order for me to tell the full story of the two Flawless Military will have to be finished first. **

**I did not kill of Kakuzu because I have plans for him in the future. As for Hidan, he perished the same way he did in the Anime/ Manga. **

**I am also making a crossover with KH, Yugioh and Pokemon. The story will contain characters from KH and Yugioh (that includes GX and 5ds) in a pokemon environment. This is strictly a pokemon story, no Keyblades, no special abilities. The main character of this story is going to be Roxas Ventus McCartney (Yes that is his name in the story) who is going to go on his journey to become a Pokemon master. The problem I am having is what Pokemon I should have him start with. It does not necessarily have to be a starter pokemon although it will not be a Pikachu seeing as Pikachu is a staple Pokemon that everyone will expect. I already put up a pol with the choices. Please vote.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please send your reviews and PMS. **


	23. Report 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**AN: These chapters will appear in Black Void and in Naruto of Light**

**? Reports I**

_It has been awhile sense I started to drift,_

_Once a being of renewed purpose now destined to be a watcher_

_I watched in between time and space,_

_Through certainty and fallacy_

_I am what one would call a god seeing as I can see the past and future simultaneously_

_My memory is clear as ice; I can remember the events that transpired so vividly_

_In the end all was left to naught_

_But then again… that was only one story_

_The world… no the whole galaxy is all based on possibility_

_Possibilities that lead to alterations_

_One life ends another begins_

_Heroes, villains, protagonist, antagonist and me simply as the passerby_

_Just drifting from place to place to see these possibilities unfold_

_Perhaps that is what I meant to do_

_I will conduct this theory as an experiment. I will sit back and watch as the game proceeds _


	24. Lunar Diviner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or any other series I use in this story.**

**AN: It's been quite some time sense I updated any of my stories. I hope all my viewers enjoy this long awaited continuation. I am back although it may take me some time to update. I expect to have bought a computer by mid February. When I get my computer I will update this again as well as Naruto of Light, Sunsets and Moonlight and Flawless Military.**

Naruto and Riku flew through space, both with frons and thoughts of their lost friend. How were they going to find Xion. Naruto had an irreplaceable frown on his face. _"This is just like when I lost Sasuke" _he thought. Riku did not fully show it but he was pissed. _"First I nearly lost Kairi forver. Then Sora falls and is lost to us. And now Xion. Things could not get any worse" _Riku thought. He thought a little to soon. The gummyship started to go haywire. "What's going on" Naruto shouted.

"Something is wrong with the gummy ship" Riku said. The gummy ship span rapidly through the caverns of space. "We need to set our coordinates" Riku shouted. He then set the coordinates to the nearest world. The Gummyship was getting ready to crash in hollow bastion. Riku and Naruto escaped the crashing Gummyship. They landed in the Market district of Hollow Bastion and watched as the gummyship crashed into the ocean.

"Well there goes our ride" Riku said sadly

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

Riku checked the controls, "It's busted, looks like we are stranded for now." He began to press buttons. "I set the machine to auto repair" now we just have to wait for about a day. We should probably check in with the radiant garden restoration committee" Riku said. Riku and Naruto left the Gummyship to repair its self and headed to Merlins house.

**&/&**

**Location: Hollow Bastion: Outer Gardens**

Xigbar arrived to the outer Gardens. He was whistling walking on sunshine. He then let up a cigarette and started smoking. "What's taking this guy so long?"

"You've called" echoed a voice. A dark corridor appeared, out from it came Sasuke.

"So your what's all the hype is about. Ansem's new vessel I suppose?" Xigbar questioned.

"Not quite" another dark corridor appeared, this time it belonged to a young man wearing an Organization coat, his face was completely shrouded in darkness. "Like the Keyblade we had to move down the list. Sasuke's heart of darkness makes him the perfect soldier to join the fold."

"So he is a variation. I see. Boy things are getting confusing," Xigbar said.

"Not at all, I simply see the world differently than I once did. Xeanorts knowledge have opened my eyes. Rather than revenge being my mission I shall simply sink as many worlds as I can in darkness. As a hellbringer this is my mission"

Xigbar laughed, "Oh I see, well that's cool. It does not go against us. Infact it works for us perfectly. At that moment Tobi arrived with Kisame. Xigbar and the others gave there attention to the new arrivies.

"You must be those Akastuki fellows. I heard you guys are running with Vanitas and the unversed. Where is the little whipper snapper anyway" Xigbar said.

"Unfortunately he could not make, he has sent us in his place" Tobi said. Kisame stood by Tobi's side stiffly like a body guard.

"Now that all represenatives are here, let us go on with this meeting" the mysterious figure said.

%/%

The two Keyblade wielders entered Melins house. There the two saw Riku's friend Squall, a female with dirty blond hair and a red sparkle dress and a very familiar face to Riku.

"Tidus!" Riku said astonished to see his friend from the island.

Riku is that oyu, " Tidus questioned. The two were overjoyed to see one another. They gave each other a five.

"After the Blitzball incident, everyone thought you were dead," Riku said.

"Tidus shook his head and smiled, "it's a long story. I've come to help Squall and the others restore Hollow Bastion.

Squall walked towards Riku (Dissidia Outfit), "Well, you're a face I have not seen in a while."

Riku sighed, "A lot has happened sense we you saw me last."

While Riku was conversing with Squall and Tidus, Naruto was curious about the blond haired girl. "Hi im Naruto Uzamaki. Who are you?"

The girl hesitated to speak. A faint word exited her mouth. "Tara."

Naruto smiled and patted the girl on the back, "Relax, no need to be shy Tara. You'r amongst friends."

Tara gave a faint smile. To her the boy reminded her a lot of Tidus and her friend Onion Knight. "You seem really nice."

Naruto gave a wide smile back, "Thanks Tara." Naruto saw her Aura, it was red like his own but hers were more of a violet. This girl is someone much like himself he thought. The two have both been hurt in the past. The only difference is Naruto trust easily than Tara and instead of shying away his emotions he outburst.

Tara averted her attention to Riku. "Who is he?"

"Oh that's Riku, he's my bud," Naruto said.

Tara gave a faint blush. For some reason she thought the white haired boy was cute. Naruto as always failed to pick up the signal Tara was producing for Riku and continued to converse.

Squall and Tidus were astonished by the information they received from Riku. "So a winged man kidnapped your friend and now with a barley working Gummyship the two of you must find her," Tidus repeated.

"Yeah, I don't know who this winged man is but he is going to pay for kidnapping Xion," Riku said.

"Sephiroth," Squall simply said. Tidus, Naruto and Tara all gave Squall there full attention. "He is known as the one winged angel and is Cloud's biggest advisory, a savage merciless fighter with no remorse for any of his actions."

"It does not matter how powerful he is. I going to clobber him," Naruto said.

Squall shook hjis head, "Not that I doubt your abilities but Sephiroth is a man who does not know the meaning of the word defeat. He does not travel alone ether. He is accompanied by a group of adversaries me and my comrades encountered in the past. They are all lead by a young man who was powerful enough to defeat the god of discord. His name is unknown to me and my comrades; he simply goes by the hell bringer. He has jet black spiky hair and red eyes like the devil himself. He wares an outfit very similar to Ansem."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"You know of such a man," Squall asked.

"Yes, he used to be in my team when I resided in the leaf village. He became a rouge ninja and sunk further into to the darkness. The last time I saw him he was different. The darkness got this best of him and warped his mind," Naruto said.

"He is responsible for Sora's deep slumber as we speak" Riku said.

"Then it seems we are facing the same enemy. He and his henchman has fought our group for sometime. As most of the others went to help out other worlds he has sent his heralds to do battle with them. Because of such, Aeirth is no longer with us" Squall said sadly.

"Aeirth is dead," Riku sadly questioned.

Squall and Tidus put their heads down. "It was Sephiroth."

Naruto fist boiled up, "I barely knew her but I am going to make sure I clip that fags wing right off his fucking body."

"Remember we still have the threat of Organization 13 along with the Akastuki" Riku said.

"Ansem the wise use to have a study somewhere in Hollow Bastion; If you're lucky you may find some clues for finding your friend or at least some information on the Organization," Squall said.

"Do you know where to find it," Riku asked.

"It's pass the bailey. Be careful anyone could be lurking out there. I would accompanmy you but me and the others have to hold down the fort seeing as Merlin is still in Disney Castle," Squall said.

"Thanks, we will be back in a few" Riku said. He and Naruto left the area.

%/%

The meeting continue; Xigbar, Sasuke, Tobi, Kisame and the mysterious figure all in attendance.

"So you're thing is you want to plague your world in some sort of infinite genjutsu that gives off the illusion of peace. Sounds pretty wicked dude," Xigbar said.

"With the eye moon plan I can create a world free from the pain of reality. A world without lies where all people can live as equals" Tobi said earning a smile from Kisame.

"And for this plan, what exactly is needed," the mysterious figure questioned.

"The nine Jinchruiki, thus far I possess six, I am missing the Kyuubi from Naruto, the Shakaku from Gaara and the Ox from Killer Bee. All I am asking is for your assistance to help me acquire the missing tailed beast"

"What'eves man, you scratch our back and we'll scratch yours" Xigbar said.

"I see, whatever… I have no interest in that place no longer. I have finally achieved the power I need and will use it as I see fit. You can do what you want with that world. I'll even help you but know this… eventually I will come to take that world in blood and darkness" Sasuke said.

Kisame automatically reacted. He drew his sword. "Then I will have to get involved. I care not that you are Itachi's brother. I will send you all the way to the bottom of the deep blue."

"An empty threat you will not live to fulfill," Sasuke retorted.

Kisame begain to attack, Tobi held Kisame's sword back with one hand. "Enough… until then he is a comrade." Kisame put away his sword. He smirked at Sasuke, "You are a lucky little wretch aren't you."

"I like him" the mysterious figure said looking at Kisame.

"When the day comes Sasuke, you are welcome to try. I will gladly take you on" Tobi said.

Sasuke did not say anything. Only looked at the masked man. To break tenshion the Mysterious Figure started to talk to Xigbar. "What of the members of the Organization. Is there anyone suitable?"

Xigbar knew exactly what the mysterious figure was implying. "Too in my head, Xaldin and Roxas. Most of the others cant be trusted. They believe me to be here to betray the Organization. Little do they know that this is all just a roués. They have no plan that….

Unbeknownst to the attendees at the meeting they were be watched by a certain cloaked schemer. Zexion spied from a pillar away. "A plan within a plan, indeed Xemnas is quite the narcissist. To think he'd tell us such a fallacy. The others must know of …" At that moment he felt a sharp pain in his back. He felt blood soaking down his skin. When he turned around he saw the Saic staring at him with eyes cold as steel. "It was all… a lie" Zexion faintly said as he drew his last breath. He felt deaths cold gale as he faded into darkness. The cloaked schemer was no more.

The meeting attendess noticed Saix walking towards them. "Number 6 was spying on us, he has been dealt with" Saix reported to the freeshooter.

"Good, that's one less that will cause us issues. Saix, I am pretty sure Naruto and Riku are here looking for poppet. Why don't you stroll on down and pay those slackers a visit. We still need to have things prepared for the Hollow Bastion war," Xigbar ordered.

"Understood" Saix said vanishing away.

"Now that he's busy, what are we gonna do about Squall and the others. Im sure eventually they're gonna rear there ugly heads" Xigbar said.

"Don't worry, I know some people who are just dying to see them again. You leave that to me Braig" Sasuke said.

"Ah, you know my real name. That means you really are a variation" Xigbar said. Without a word the Hellbringer teleported away.

"We will be seeing each other, Xigbar" the mysterious figure said vanishing along with the rest.

%/%

The full moon shined brightly in a dark night in Hollow Bastion. Riku and Naruto walked to the bailey. Both had thoughts of the current situation.

Naruto did not know much about this Sephiroth guy but he knew he wanted him dead. After kidnapping Xion he must pay the ultimate price. But killing Sepiroth was out of the question. Sephiroth is linked to Sasuke and now that he knows that Naruto believes he can use Sephiroth to get Xion back as well as get to Sasuke.

Riku's thoughts were on a similar track, he did not care about Sephiroth indivually but as a whole. Organization 13, Akatsuki and Sasuke and his heralds make and instoppable threat, one Riku knew they were not fully ready yet. If only they had more man power. King Mickey whereabouts were currently unknown and anyone else that could help them had their own struggles to deal with. They were literally between a rock and a hard place.

As they kept walking they came across an item covered in dust. Naruto picked it up and brushed it off. It was a little orange and red Frisbee with a devious smile. For some reason the Frisbee was familiar to Naruto. As he continued to think of it he saw images of a two boys both with spiky hair, one red the other blue. He did not know what these memories meant. As he tried to sort things he felt pain in his head. He had a monstrous headache that made him yell louder than a dying parrot.

"Naruto, are you ok," Riku said rushing to his aide. Naruto's pain went from his head to his chest area. "I don't … know, this pain came from nowhere," Naruto said weekly.

At that point a dark portal opened. From the portal came none other than Organization 13's number 7 Saix the Lunar Diviner. "Well, look at what we have here."

"Your one of those thugs …who jumped me in Castle Oblivion" Naruto said faintly.

"I see you're on your last legs. It is a pitty, I wanted to have what was perceived as fun" Saix said emotionlessly.

"What do you want" Riku asked.

Saix did not respond to the question. He basked under the light of the moon as if it was holy. "Beautiful night isn't it" he said.

"WHERE IS XION!" Naruto yelled.

"If I knew you think I would tell you where that pathetic puppet is" Saix said.

"Don't call her that, I will kill you for those words" Naruto yelled ignoring his body being in pain.

Saix chuckled, "If I had a heart this would be the part where I die of laughter."

"You sadistic, callous, pompus piece of shit" Naruto yelled. He ran forward to swing his keyblade. A swift jolt of pain brought Naruto to the floor. The boy was now unconscious.

"Well, um… that happened" Saix said. He then walked towards the unconscious boy. "I believe you are needed by a certain someone. I will bring you to him as a present" Saix said attempting to pick the boy up. He was smacked with a dark firaga, Saix jumped back. Riku than grabbed Naruto. "He's not going anywhere with you."

Saix continued to bask under the moon. "Do you really think to challenge such magnificence. Do you not feel the euphoria?"

Riku stared at the Diviner with a puzzled look.

"Let me put it in words you can understand" Saix said protruding his arm forward. He summoned his claymore, "I shall leave you with nothing."

Riku summoned his Keyblade, "Bring than." Riku than noticed Saix glowing with light under the moon. Saix ascended into the air. "MOON SHINE DOWN" he yelled. He glw with lunar energy. He descended to the ground hair as messy as a beast eyes glowing yellow and savage. His whole aura changed. "BEGONE!" he yelled swining his claymore at Riku.

"OH SHIT!" Riku yelled grabbing Naruto and moving out of the way. He then opened a dark corridor and covered Naruto in a protective barrier. He threw him in it teleporting him several distances away behind a wall.

The diviner ran forward; waves of lunar energy emitting from his body. He swung his blade creating a wave of energy. Riku dodged the attack. He then shot a blizzaga spell at the diviner. The attack hit but did not do any damage.

"_Is he immune?"_ Riku thought.

The Diviner continued to swing his blade wildly creating lunar shockwaves. Riku attempted to dodge the attacks but it proved to be difficult. One of the energy waves caught him followed by two more. Saix leaped in the air like a jaguar and plunged down with blade in hand. Riku dodge rolled the attack only getting hit slightly by the wave of energy it produced. Riku then dashed forward and shot a dark firaga at the diviner. This attack did nothing. "I see, so he is immune to magic." Riku entered his blade charge mode. He swung his blade damaging Saix slightly. This did not make much of a difference. Under the influence of the moon Saix is nearly invincible. Riku continued to swing his blade thinking he was making a difference until Saix grabbed Riku by the throat. His grasp was tight and unbreakable seeing as his strength is quadrupled under the moons influence. Riku tried to struggle out but it was futile, the diviner had him. "Save your remorse" the diviner said glaring at the dawn walker with cold carnivorous eyes. Riku felt his life slopwly exit his body.

"RIKU WATCH OUT!" Naruto shouted.

Saix noticed the presence of an extreme amount of chakra. Unbeknownst he loosened his grip. Riku kicked him in the chest and bounced off. Saix then saw a spiraling sphere of chakra hurdling towards him in a high velocity.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto shouted as the sphere connected with Saix body. He felt the intense force break through the lunar energy that protected his body. The sphere sent Saix flying into a wall which collapsed on him.

Riku rushed to Naruto. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Remember that scroll pervy sage left me in Olympus" Naruto said. Naruto then noticed the lunar energy seeping through the pile of rubble. "We gotta go, I don't nearly have enough power to fight that guy now, not to mention you were getting your ass handed to you." Riku glared at Naruto but now was not the time to argue. Saix"s an opponent that more information is needed to combat. The two fled the area.

Saix emerged from the ruble; he roared a ferocious roar as he realized his prey has escaped him, He than reverted back to normal. "Jinchurki… I've misjudged you." He snapped his finger summoning Dusk and Berserker nobodies. "Seek" he commanded as he teleported away within a dark corridor.

**%/%**

**AN: Thanks to Dream Drop Distance I had to change a lot of what I originally intended. However that is more of a good thing than a bad. The mysterious figure in the shinobi world chapter is different from the one in this chapter. Both are two different characters with similar but vastly different abilities. I will get into that as the story continues. Expect to see new characters from other shows as well as games. I'll give you a hint as to one. If you can finish this sentence than I am pretty sure you know who is going to make an appearance.**

**Just a _ _ passing through, remember that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed an I hope to see some positive and or creative criticism in the near future. **


End file.
